


Stranger Things: De Sterrennacht

by Kithas



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Disabled Character of Color, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Eleven & Max (Stranger Things) Friendship, Eleven (Stranger Things) Stays in Hawkins, Eleven (Stranger Things)-Centric, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Major Original Character(s), Male Character of Color, Mystery, Night Terrors, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Paranormal, Post-Canon, Psychic Abilities, Summer, Suspense, Trauma, amistad, once - Freeform, verano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Jane cree que su vida se ha estancado, quedándose atrapada en aquel interminable verano. Las promesas y los proyectos parecen inalcanzables al otro lado de la calurosa y aburrida estación. Pero poco sabe ella de que eso está a punto de cambiar.





	1. Serpiente de Verano

El sol caía sobre el mar, diseminando su luz dorada en un baño de oro a toda la superficie de las aguas, iluminando la arena, la atmósfera entera con aquel hermoso halo de lo efímero. Las aguas, tranquilas, llegaban rítmicamente a la arena, retractándose después como si no se atrevieran a ir más allá. Y allí, en el borde, estaba él. Podía ver su figura recortada contra el sol poniente, su cabello rizado agitarse a merced de la suave brisa, notar su figura moverse al ritmo de sus tranquilas respiraciones… - Mike. – Lo llamó, acercándose. – Mike. – Alargó el brazo hacia él, sintiendo el deseo de compartir aquella bella estampa. – Mike…

Pero alguien, una voz, le negó la felicidad. Como siempre. – Joder. – Resonó. Ella intentó ignorarla, intentó alcanzar a Mike al borde del mar. Intentó tomar su camiseta, pasar la mano por sus cabellos, pero él siempre estaba un poco más allá. – Joder, joder… - Seguía maldiciendo aquella voz familiar. – Maldita sea… ¡Sarah!

Jane abrió los ojos. Allí estaba, el mismo techo de madera de siempre, la misma luz desvencijada de siempre. Sin sol. Sin playa, sin Mike. La luz se colaba por los resquicios de la persiana cerrada, recordándole que el amanecer existía, y la voz de Jim se colaba por los resquicios de la puerta acompañada por la peste de su tabaco, recordándole que la playa y la puesta de sol no eran más que su versión de aquella escena romántica de la televisión. Para su desgracia, seguía allí. En Hawkins. Como siempre.

Por su parte, Jim no parecía estar mejor, ya que lo encontró sentado en la cama, aún en camisa interior. Cigarrillo encendido, y al parecer, contemplando la existencia. Su presencia pareció terminar de despertar. – Sí, lo sé, peque. – Dijo, mirándola. – Llego tarde. – Echó una nube de humo, con el suspiro. – Joder, es esa maldita pesadilla de nuevo. – Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía. Desde Halloween, desde el portal, sabía que Jim hablaría de sus problemas cuando lo necesitara.

El café pitó en la cocina, las tostadas saltaron de la tostadora – siempre le daban un susto, por mucho que se preparase – y, en resumen, comenzó aquel día de verano, tan exactamente igual como el resto de los días de verano en aquel lugar. – Escucha, Joyce dijo que hoy tenía turno largo en la tienda. – Le dijo él, entre sorbo y sorbo del café. – Pero aun así, dijo que había encontrado a alguien… No creas que te vas a librar de los deberes.  
\- ¡Es sábado! – Protestó Jane, ya había adquirido las costumbres y las aversiones de todo adolescente que se precie. Jim a veces se preguntaba si había sido buena idea dejar que aquellos pequeños diablillos la visitaran tan a menudo. - ¡Los sábados no hay excuela!

 _\- Escuela_. – La corrigió él. – Y los sábados hay el mismo trabajo que el resto de la semana. ¿Ves que yo me quede en casa porque sea fin de semana? – La apuntó con la taza humeante. – Si quieres ir a clase con los demás cuando empiece el curso, tienes que esforzarte lo máximo posible, ¿Trato? – Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio. Cuando se lo propuso no sabía que había tantas cosas que estudiar y tantísimos ejercicios que hacer. - ¿Trato?  
\- Trato. – Suspiró, definitivamente, pasando los dedos por la goma azul que tenía en la muñeca izquierda.  
\- Bien. – Asintió él, sin sonreír por fuera, aunque como Jane ya sabía, sí sonreía por dentro. – Ahora que ha quedado esto claro, me voy. A ver qué serpiente de verano hay hoy en el pueblo.  
\- ¿Una serpiente? – Jane había leído sobre ellas en los libros de sus amigos.  
\- No es una serpiente, es… - Suspiró él, dejando el café en la pila. – Bueno, que sea la expresión del día, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora me voy. Llegaré a la hora de siempre, si surge algo, ya sabes.  
La señal.  
\- Y recuerda…

" _No abras a nadie_ ". Se lo sabía de memoria. Al ver el coche alejarse por el camino de tierra, Jane suspiró y se volvió a la casa. Otro día más, allí. ¿Cuántos iban desde aquél baile de navidad? ¿Habrían llegado ya a doscientos? Ahora que no estaba apartada de Mike, no había querido contarlos, pero seguían pareciéndole muchos. Demasiados días esperando al comienzo de un curso que parecía no llegar nunca. El curso que empezaría con Mike y los demás. Se lo había prometido, y las promesas no se rompen.

Pero como Jim ya estaba curado en salud, también le había hecho prometer que trabajaría duro para que, al llegar el día, estaría a ese nivel. Al principio lo había prometido con ilusión, pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que aquello significaba un verano muy ocupado. Pasando por delante de los cacharros del desayuno, aún en el fregadero, se acercó a su habitación, que cada vez iba siendo más "su" habitación. Planeó acostarse de nuevo, pero sabía muy bien que Mike y la playa no volverían, y no bastaría con cerrar los ojos para encontrarlo. Vio en la mesa el cuaderno, con los ejercicios que querían ver hechos en la escuela de Mike y los demás. Sus ojos pasaron por una postal de un paisaje de playa – " _Nunca está tan vacía_ ", se leía en la letra de Mike, al reverso – y el tablero, las figuras y los libros que usaban las tardes de los viernes – "A fin de cuentas, siempre acabamos jugando aquí", habían dicho -, y hasta las cintas de video que veía con Jim después de cenar en los días buenos.

Sus ojos pasaron por cada una de aquellas cosas y acabaron en el walkman. Pequeño y compacto, era mucho más cómodo que el tocadiscos de Jim, y los chicos se habían decidido a ponerla al día en materia musical antes de que pasara a la sociedad. Alargó la mano en su dirección, con ganas de escuchar la cinta que había en su interior, cortesía de Will, pero al final se detuvo. " _Serpiente de Verano_ ". La palabra del día. Al final resultó no ser una serpiente que vive en la época estival, sino algo más abstracto. Su vida, decidió, era como una serpiente de verano. Un periodo tonto de tiempo, esperando hasta poder ir a la escuela con Mike y los demás, atrapada allí, en aquella cabaña, sin poder ir a la playa con él como le había pedido y suplicado a Jim. Iría tapada, le había dicho, no la reconocerían, le había dicho. Pero no podía dejarla con los Wheeler, y el jefe de policía de Hawkins no podía ausentarse de su puesto. No podía irse, aunque fuera temporada de serpientes de verano.

Fastidiada por la palabra y lo hondo que había calado en aquella sucesión vacía de días, Jane se acabó dejando caer en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor con un parpadeo, en busca de algo interesante. Pero, por desgracia, en aquella pantalla cuadrangular también estaba la Serpiente de Verano, al "El Granero Más Grande de Kansas", la forma más segura de ver el próximo eclipse solar desde casa, el hombre que decía que lo habían abducido los alienígenas por tercera vez… Todo eran noticias tontas, sin sustancia, aunque una parte de Jane se preguntaba si "El niño renacido de Hawkins" o "El Halloween sin calabazas de Hawkins" habían sido alguna vez Serpientes de verano. Se fijó en los ojos desenfocados del teórico de la conspiración y se preguntó si había estado en algún sitio donde no debía estar, si había visto algo que no debía ver…

Y entonces, de golpe, alguien llamó a la puerta, sobresaltándola y haciéndola apagar la televisión. Tres golpes firmes, espaciados. Alguien que sabe qué es lo que quiere y dónde encontrarlo. Se levantó, teniendo bien clara la advertencia de Jim: " _No le abras la puerta a nadie_ ". Se acercó a la puerta, consciente de que Joyce tenía las llaves por si ocurría cualquier cosa. Los golpes se repitieron. " _No le abras la puerta a nadie_ ". Jane se colocó ante el marco de madera. Tragó saliva, y abrió.

Y allí estaba. Seria, como siempre, con la melena pelirroja meciéndose con la brisa y la mirada decidida frente a la suya, Max sujetaba el monopatín con una mano, y tenía una bolsa en el otro. Durante unos instantes, las dos muchachas se miraron, como evaluándose. Recordando los primeros momentos espinosos de su relación, la reticencia de Jane a aceptar a alguien nuevo. Un silencio tenso, que sólo se vio roto cuando Max sacó lo que llevaba en el interior de la bolsa. - ¿Has almorzado? – Le dijo, mostrándole unos gofres con chocolate, y el rostro de Jane se iluminó mientras la dejaba pasar, olvidados los malos ratos.  
Había sido bastante simple aceptarla, una vez la presencia del grupo se había hecho una constante en su vida. Tal vez fuera muy amiga de Mike, Dustin, Lucas y Will, pero ellos eran chicos, y ella era una chica, y era evidente que no la veían igual. Pero con Max era diferente, y ambas habían acabado dejando atrás sus diferencias cuando Jane había decidido que, si a Mike le impresionaban los monopatines, ella iba a aprender a patinar.

\- ¿Lo has traído? – Preguntó, mientras esperaban a que se hicieran los gofres. - ¿Y tu hermano? – Sabía que Billy, el hermano de Max, era lo peor de lo peor del lugar, y Lucas y los demás siempre hablaban mal de él. Max incluida.  
\- Sé lo que decirle para que me deje lo que quiera. – Replicó la pelirroja. – Ahora sé poner "La Mirada". – Como para hacer una demostración, le lanzó una mirada asesina a la televisión, como si tuviera intención de clavarle una aguja con somníferos en el cuello.  
\- Ah, "esa" mirada. – Asintió Jane, sonriendo divertida, y acto seguido su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de concentración, la misma concentración que uno usaría para destruir un demonio de otra dimensión. La Mirada.

El microondas saltó, y ambas amigas se echaron a reír. - Aquí está. – Cuando la broma terminó, Max sacó un altavoz. - Pero no la has escuchado ya, ¿Verdad? – Jane negó con la cabeza. Se había sentido tentada, pero había sido fuerte y había esperado sin usar el walkman hasta que había llegado su amiga. Era una buena canción, había dicho, y cuando la puso y la música empezó a resonar por la cabaña – sin vecinos ni padres para molestar, todo un lujo – Jane decidió que tenía razón.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world_

_And the seven seas,_

_Everybody's looking for something._

 

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused._

El agente Callahan se quitó el auricular y detuvo el Walkman, irguiéndose en la silla en la que se había recostado. El aroma a tabaco se extendía por la comisaría como todas las mañanas, inmune a los intentos de corrección de Flo. - ¿Qué diablos pasa? – Le preguntó a su compañero, el agente Powell, en referencia al barullo que había unas mesas más allá. – Los oigo hasta con la música sonando.  
Su compañero sonrió, como siempre, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Y yo que sé? Creo que el viejo Elmer Hoggs se acaba de meter en otra…  
Y, efectivamente, el viejo Elmer estaba allí, delante de Hopper con el acusador dedo de quien tal vez no tenga la razón, pero no dejará que eso le detenga.

\- … ¡No me mandes callar, Jim! – Decía, alzando la voz. - ¡Te digo que éste imbécil me ha abollado el coche!  
\- ¿Abollarle el coche? – Replicó el otro, un chico joven de tez morena. - ¡Ni siquiera me he acercado! ¿Cómo he podido abollarle el coche a metro y medio de distancia?  
\- Vamos a calmarnos, ¿De acuerdo? – Intentó detenerlos Hopper, con nulo resultado. Su cigarrillo se consumía, igual que su paciencia.  
\- ¡Y una mierda! – Replicó el viejo Hoggs, que seguía en sus trece. - ¡Quiero una maldita compensación! ¿Me oyes? ¡Yo no vi morir a mis colegas con la cara en el barro para que ahora un hispano venga a darme a mí lecciones de coche!  
\- ¡Vamos, Elmer, todo el mundo sabe que tú nunca fuiste a Vietnam! – Se echó a reír Powell. - ¡Estabas demasiado gordo!  
\- ¡Yo sólo quiero trabajar! – Replicaba el chico, Daniel algo. - ¡Sólo quiero algo que poner en la mesa para mí y mi hermana! ¿Por qué iba a hacerle nada al coche de nadie?  
\- ¿Qué por qué? ¡Ja! – Replicó Elmer. La figura de Hopper era lo único que los mantenía separados desde que había empezado la trifulca. - ¡Todo el mundo sabe a lo que se dedica la gente de tu clase! Trabajar…  
\- ¡Ya veo! – Gritó aún más el latino. - ¡Así que es por el color de mi piel! ¡Racismo!

\- ¡He dicho que _BASTA_! – Hopper no era el jefe de policía por nada. Su voz acalló por completo a los dos hombres, y a continuación, disfrutando del silencio por fin, se volvió hacia sus subordinados. – Agente Powell, ¿Quiere acompañar a su casa al señor...? – Lo miró, y éste respondió con un "García, Daniel García". - ¿Quieres acompañar al señor García y tomarle declaración? – "A ver si tienes ahora ganas de acusarle a él de racismo", pensó, atajando lo que tal vez diría el joven. – Arreglaremos esto con una amonestación verbal. – Le aclaró. – Pero no quiero más incidentes, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Verbal? – El viejo se preparó de nuevo, mientras Cal se llevaba al señor García, pero Hopper lo tenía calado desde hacía tiempo.  
\- Venga, Hoggs, dirás lo que quieras, - Le dijo agarrándolo por los hombros y volviéndose de espaldas, como con intimidad. – Pero los dos sabemos de dónde venías con el coche, y cuántas botellas habías vaciado. – El viejo gruñó, pero sabía que era verdad. – Tampoco te voy a decir nada, pero como te vuelva a ver conduciendo borracho voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, ¿Está claro?

Maldita sea, pensó. Trifulcas de borrachos, mocosos hurtando en las tiendas… ¿Qué sería lo siguiente de lo que tendría que ocuparse? ¿Billy Hargrove haciendo cosas inapropiadas en la piscina? Maldita sea, odiaba el verano. Odiaba las serpientes de verano. Igual que la peque.

 

Pero, aunque él no lo sabía, en aquel momento Jane no odiaba aquellos días vacíos de verano. Porque, aunque Mike estaba en la playa, aunque Lucas estaba de campamento y Dustin había ido a pasar el verano con su tía Elisabeth, ella podía aprender a patinar, en los alrededores desérticos de la cabaña, en una carretera que nunca se utilizaba. Podía aprender a guardar el equilibrio, como le enseñaba Max – "sin poderes", le decía, exasperada, "¡No uses tus poderes!"-, y podía aprender lo que significaba comer asfalto. Y otra vez, y otra, hasta que finalmente, aquel día, aprendió también lo que era sentir la brisa de la mañana en el rostro. Sonrió, acelerando con el pie, como le había enseñado, mientras se alejaba de la cabaña.  
\- ¡No vayas tan rápido!  
Pero quería ir. Quería ir rápido. Quería sentir que podía ir más rápido que aquella serpiente calurosa que se los quería comer a todos de aburrimiento. Así que aceleró, aceleró usando sus poderes por el asfalto, alejándose de Max mientras sentía el viento. Aceleró sin pensar en nada más, aceleró hasta que, de repente, había un coche acelerando en dirección contraria.  
\- ¡No!

Max corrió, pero ya era tarde: Jane había saltado, el coche había dado un frenazo. El monopatín había salido volando y la muchacha rodaba por la tierra, hasta acabar a pocos centímetros del parachoques detenido. Había sobrevivido, sí, y estaba ilesa. Pero no estaba bien. Porque aquel no era el coche de Jim ni de Joyce. Era el coche de un extraño. La habían visto, y ahora estaban en problemas.


	2. Escondrijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otros personajes entran en la historia. Algunos son amigos, otros, compañeros. Pero los otros... ¿Qué serán, los que acechan más allá de la oscuridad?

El coche se detuvo, a pocos centímetros de Jane, y ésta contuvo el aliento. La habían visto. Las habían visto. Y estaban en problemas. Vio a Max ir corriendo desde el camino que iba a la cabaña, y oyó la puerta del vehículo abrirse, con el sol a su espalda. – Tú… - Jane se echó atrás, irguiéndose y preparándose para lo peor, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella voz era conocida. - ¿Tú no deberías estar en casa?  
Max llegó hasta ellos, y fue ella la que saludó al extraño. - ¡Steve! – El muchacho cerró la puerta, y Jane casi podía verlo como lo recordaba: Quedándose atrás, con los chicos, empuñando un bate claveteado y preparado para enfrentarse a una invasión de monstruos. Mike y los otros le habían hablado de cómo le había plantado cara a todos los monstruos que habían salido del Otro Lado. Jane recordaba al Demogorgon, recordaba el simple horror que había sentido al verlo por primera vez, y el pensar que la reacción de Steve había sido aporrearle en la cara con un bate le hacía tener cierto respeto por el chico. Llegando junto a ella, Max se apartó la melena pelirroja de la cara. - ¿Pero tú no estabas en la universidad?

No obstante, la atención de Jane por Steve se redujo en gran medida cuando la puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió, y de ella salió un chiquillo. Muy delgado para tener catorce años, tenía un corte de pelo de tazón, y un gran rostro de preocupación. - ¡El! – Salió corriendo hacia ella, y sólo al verla ilesa y terminando de levantarse se detuvo, respirando agitado. - ¿Estás bien?  
Steve le revolvió el cabello. – Tranquilo, mocoso. – Dijo divertido. – Ya te lo he dicho, soy el mejor conductor de todo Hawkins.  
\- El "segundo" mejor conductor. – Se sonrió Max.  
\- Sí, lo que sea, mocosa. – Replicó él, con aquella actitud de chico malo que por lo que Jane sabía ya nadie se tragaba. – La cosa es que la señora Byers tiene cosas que hacer, Jonathan tiene cosas que hacer, así que, ¿A quién creéis que le ha tocado ocuparse de que no os desmadréis? – Puso los brazos en jarra. – Escuchadme bien: Éste septiembre tengo los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, y tengo intención de tenerlos preparados. Y como sé que vosotros tenéis trabajo de verano que hacer, más os vale comportaros, ¿De acuerdo?  
Los tres chicos se miraron, y sonrieron. Steve, en cambio, suspiró. No iba a ser fácil.

Por suerte, se equivocaba: Como su madre y su hermano trabajaban, Will no se había ido de vacaciones como sus amigos, y en un movimiento que se adivinada a medias de Will y a medias de Joyce, había acabado yendo a casa de Hopper al mediodía para ayudar a Jane a ponerse al día. Y puede que Will no tuviera la labia de Dustin para explicarle las clases de ciencias, pero aquella ilusión cándida que había logrado mantener después de dos monstruos interdimensionales lograba hacer que Jane le prestara atención a los problemas, y su madre siempre le dejaba llevar algo para divertirse una vez habían acabado.  
\- Pero antes de sacar la Atari… - Levantó un dedo, según entraban en casa. - ¿Has logrado hacer ya el de los trenes?  
Jane recordó el cuaderno, olvidado en su escritorio. Olvidado deliberadamente. Lo había intentado el día anterior, de veras, antes de dormir. Pero no había logrado más que planteárselo, y según los ojos se le cerraban, sabía que aquella escena playera de la película que había visto sería lo único con lo que soñaría.  
\- Muy bien. – Por suerte, Will siempre parecía tener paciencia para ayudarla en todo. Cuando ella se lo agradecía, tanto él como Joyce decían que lo que había hecho no era nada, y que era casi de la familia, pero, para ella, hacía mucho que habían saldado cuentas. Y aun así, Will seguía yendo a su casa, compartiendo sus juegos, dibujos, y canciones como la que habían escuchado aquella misma mañana Jane y Max. – A ver, un tren sale de Nueva York destino San Francisco a las 8:00 de la mañana. A la vez, un tren sale de San Francisco en dirección opuesta, con una velocidad de…

Y aquella serpiente de verano fue retomada una vez más. Deberes y estudio. Problemas y más problemas, concretamente de matemáticas. No era sencillo cubrir catorce años de escuela en diez meses, pero los chicos tenían ganas de enseñarle, y Jane, ganas de aprender. Septiembre, se decía. Aquel mes circulado en rojo en su calendario – su propio calendario, para ella – en el que por fin comenzaría a tener una vida con Mike y los demás. Podría ir con ellos al cine, al Arcade, o incluso al instituto. Y si eso implicaba que tuviera que pasar el verano haciendo "Matemáticas", pues así sea.  
Además, los chicos habían adelantado mucho trabajo con ella en el curso, usándolo como excusa para juntarse día tras día: La casa de los Hopper nunca había tenido tanto movimiento. Y ahora sólo quedaba el resto, la práctica, los deberes que habían mandado del instituto para asegurarse de que no tuviera problemas al entrar con los demás chicos. El profesor Clark les había dicho que sería como una especie de misión tutorial, y luego les había guiñado un ojo. Era el profesor favorito de los chicos, y por el momento, también de Jane.

La música no tardó en elevarse desde el equipo de música, con la última canción que había traído Will para mostrarles – "Mi hermano es el mejor escogiendo", decía siempre – y pronto aquellas lecciones sobre trenes y velocidades fueron un poco más coloridas con los temas de actualidad… Al menos, hasta que una cabeza de cabello engominado asomó por la puerta.  
\- ¡Hey! – Les reclamó Steve, que iba arremangado y se había ido a otra habitación tras asegurarse de que estaban a sus anchas. - ¡Esa música!  
\- Perdón. – Dijo Will, mientras Max, Jane y él se sonreían.  
\- Escuchad, mocosos. – Continuó, levantando el dedo índice. – He venido sólo porque el jefe Hopper me aseguró que sería un curro tranquilo. Tengo unos exámenes que estudiar, así que como tengáis el volumen así de alto, vais a tener que haceros vosotros solos la comida. ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando el joven volvió a irse, hacia sus aburridos estudios, los tres se miraron, y se echaron a reír.

La comida. Normalmente era uno de los momentos favoritos de Joyce. No eran una familia muy numerosa, pero ver a sus chicos siempre era motivo de alivio, incluyendo evidentemente a Jane. Pero Jonathan trabajaba, y ella tenía turno doble, así que tenía que limitarse a suspirar, mientras ponía el cartel de "vuelvo en diez minutos" en la puerta de la tienda. Al volverse, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola: Jim estaba allí, esperándola, con un cigarrillo en los labios y media sonrisa mientras la observaba. - ¿Qué tal la mañana?  
\- Una mañana de verano. – Suspiró ella, alegre de ver un rostro amigo. El calor parecía volver a todos los habitantes de Hawkins irascibles. O tal vez fuera que el hecho de no estar de vacaciones y estar allí, en Hawkins, fuera un castigo para ellos. Pero para ella no. Después de lo que había visto y oído… - ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en comisaría?  
\- ¿Y escuchar la locura de turno sobre los eclipses? – Replicó él, echando una nube de humo. – He tenido suficientes para lo que me queda de vida, muchas gracias. ¿Te invito a comer? - Ella sonrió, agradeciendo la invitación a la vez que volvía la mirada hacia el cartel de "vuelvo en diez minutos". – Unas hamburguesas. – Especificó él, captando la indirecta. – En el Manny's. Venga, el viejo Donald no saldrá de casa con este calor.

No creía que nadie lo hiciera, en realidad. Por eso había escogido aquellos días para hacer turnos dobles. El señor Melvald, su jefe, le pagaba lo mismo que el resto de los turnos, pero a aquellas horas de la tarde, los habitantes de Hawkins que no estaban de vacaciones permanecían en casa, resguardándose del calor. Así que aceptó el cigarrillo que le ofrecía el jefe de policía, y lo acompañó en dirección a Manny's, a la vuelta de la esquina.  
Sabía que la gente hablaba al verlos así, juntos – En un lugar como Hawkins, la gente siempre habla – pero si lo hacían se alegraba de que fueran por algo así. Al menos, sabía que Jim era alguien con quien se podía contar. La había creído hace dos años, cuando lo de Will, y la había seguido acompañando a las revisiones después. Y después de lo de Bob, lo del – segundo – monstruo… Una parte de sí misma seguía llorando a Bob, en cierta forma. Aún seguía viéndolo, allí, en la entrada al laboratorio. Pero otra parte le decía que no le importaba tanto si de quien hablaban era de ella y de Jim. Sabía que él no se aprovecharía.

\- ¿Crees que estarán bien? – No pudo evitar preguntar.  
\- ¿Estás preocupada por Will? – Él la miró, mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos, buscando el mechero. - ¿Quieres que me acerque para asegurarme?  
\- No, no, está bien. – Sonrió ella, nerviosamente. Como siempre que hablaba de él, siempre que pensaba que podía estar solo. Había tenido meses para acostumbrarse, pero por alguna razón, había vuelto a despertar de golpe, en la cama, con la figura convulsionante del pequeño grabada a fuego. – Si está seguro en algún lugar, es allí. Nunca podremos pagaros lo que habéis hecho por nosotros.  
\- No digas tonterías, Joyce. – Jim trató de encenderlo, pero la chispa no prendía. – Estáis ayudando a darle la infancia que nunca tuvo. No sé si yo sólo hubiera podido darle eso.  
\- Ya es tarde para culparse, Jim. – Se echó a reír ella, arrebatándole el mechero. En sus manos la llama era clara y prendió sin problemas. – Tienes una hija que va a empezar el instituto en septiembre, espero que sepas lo que se te viene encima.

Ella sonreía, divertida al ver aquel lado torpe de él que había empezado a descubrir a principios de año, aquella versión de Hopper en la que dejaba a un lado su parte cínica para volver a convertirse en un padre inexperto. Sabía que traía recuerdos dolorosos, pero sabía que también traía ilusión por el futuro. Y eso era lo que necesitaba. Eso era lo que necesitaban todos. Lo que no necesitaban, eran miradas sombrías como la que le había dedicado Jim, sin darse cuenta, a la punta del cigarrillo humeante. – Eh, lo estás haciendo bien. – Le dijo, intentando animarle. – Ser padre soltero no es fácil, y es normal sentirse frustrado, ¿De acuerdo?  
\- Hoy vi a Sarah, ¿Sabes? – Le confesó él, dándole una calada al cigarrillo. Se había levantado perlado de sudor, y habría destapado las pastillas de nuevo de no ser porque Jane había asomado la cabeza en la puerta. Pero la había visto, después de tantos años. – La vi, y ni siquiera puedo recordar la pesadilla.  
\- ¿Tú también tienes pesadillas? – Ella rió un poco. – Yo anoche soñé que volvía a haber agentes del gobierno. Que volvían al laboratorio. – Sabían que estaba cerrado, que desde lo de Halloween – lo de Bob, pensaba Joyce con una punzada – no había gente. Pero con aquellos del gobierno, nunca se sabe. Basta ver un movimiento en una esquina, una actitud sospechosa, y lo sientes. Sientes que te observan, como en aquella canción.

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me._  
_And I have no privacy._  
_Woh, I always feel like somebody's watching me._ _  
_ _Tell me is it just a dream?_

La música dejó de sonar por el altavoz cuando Max pulso el botón, para darle más efecto a lo que su amiga había dicho. – No me lo creo. – Sentenció, y miró a Will con gesto acusador. - ¿En serio?  
Jane, no obstante, la miraba sin comprender. Habían pasado meses, había aprendido mucho, pero sabía que aún había cosas que no comprendía de la gente normal, y en algunas ocasiones se sentía Once de nuevo. - ¿Me quieres decir que aún no has visto ET el Extraterrestre? ¡Es un clásico! ¡Pensé que lo habrías visto al principio!  
\- Mike dijo que no era necesario. – Explicó Will, mirándolas alternativamente, y también un poco cohibido. Sin Lucas o el propio Mike, Max era, por así decirlo, la que más alto hablaba. - Y ya sabes cómo es Mike...  
\- Pero, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Jane, sin saber de qué hablaban. - ¿Es muy mala?  
\- No, es sólo que… - Will la miró, y vaciló. – Va de un niño que se encuentra a un extraterrestre en el bosque y se lo lleva a casa.  
\- Lo que sí es malo es el videojuego. – Añadió Max. - ¿Lo has jugado, Will?  
\- Cuando me compraron la Atari ya no lo vendían…  
\- ¡Tío, era tan malo que lo enterraron en el desierto!

Se echaron a reír. El hecho de que hubieran enterrado cinco millones de juegos en el desierto de Nuevo México, como decía Max que le había dicho un conocido de California, era tan disparatado que era digno de película de ciencia ficción. - ¡Pero es real! ¡Me juró que era verdad!  
Y entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió. Se volvió hacia Jane, y lo dijo. – Tú puedes buscar cosas, ¿Verdad?

El silencio se instauró entre los otros dos chicos, y Max se dio cuenta de que el tema seguía siendo sensible. Podía buscar cosas. Podía buscar personas. Podía encontrar monstruos. Jane tenía ese poder. Once tenía esa maldición. Le había quitado su infancia, la había convertido en una prisionera. Había buscado por órdenes de Papá, y había encontrado al Demogorgon. Había buscado a aquella chica, y había encontrado un cadáver. Había buscado a Mike, y había encontrado 353 días de angustia. Había buscado a aquel trabajador del Laboratorio, y había encontrado la venganza de Ocho.  
Toda su vida había buscado y había encontrado cosas para los demás. Pero eso se iba a acabar. Ese poder ya no la controlaba ahora. Ahora ya no era Once la que caminaba por la oscuridad. Ahora, Jane tenía el control de usarlo para buscar los juegos enterrados de Max. Notó la mirada de Will, que dudaba, y la de Max, preparada para disculparse, pero no le dejó hacer tal cosa.

\- Lo haré.

Un mundo extraño, un lugar entre el Otro Lado y éste se extendió ante los ojos cerrados de Jane, mientras la estática de la radio se desvanecía de su mente. "Videojuegos", pensó, mientras caminaba por aquel limbo que tan familiar le era. Sabía cómo eran los cartuchos y las cajas que Will usaba para su Atari, así que trató de concentrarse en eso. En eso, y en el dibujo de la bicicleta ante la luna que había en la mesa, allá atrás, en el mundo real. Will siempre había sido bueno con los dibujos. Max, con los juegos. Y ella… Ella era buena encontrando cosas.  
Fragmentos de conversaciones, pantallas en la nada, las cosas relacionadas con "ET el Extraterrestre" se sucedían ante sus ojos, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Pero no eran suficientes, no era lo que buscaba. Tenía que ir más allá. Tenía que llegar más lejos, casi tanto como para encontrar a Mike. Y, de repente, no estaba sola. Un disco negro se cernía sobre ella, en la oscuridad, con un halo brillante, como un inmenso ojo cuya luz espectral se reflejaba en sus mejillas.

_**TE ENCONTRÉ** _

Once conocía aquella sensación, la misma que había tenido al encontrar con el Demogorgon. La presencia se volvió hacia ella, y Once gritó, y la oscuridad se hizo sobre su mente, y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la cabaña de Hopper, y tanto Max como Will la miraban expectantes.

Jane los miró, con preocupación, sin saber cómo responder. Sin saber qué había sido real y qué había sucedido sólo en su imaginación. Por suerte, la primera que rompió el silencio fue Max, tomándola de la muñeca. - ¿Y bien? ¿Los encontraste? – Alternando la mirada entre ambos, Jane negó con la cabeza. – Vaya... Bueno, no pasa nada. Hay más de mil millas de aquí a Nuevo México. – Pero Jane sabía que la distancia no tenía que ver. La distancia nunca tenía nada que ver. Había sido aquella voz, aquella presencia. Era como la sombra que había surgido sobre las vidas de todos en Halloween, como la sombra que había visto Will y se lo había llevado a un lugar oscuro. Era algo que no debería estar allí. Y la había encontrado.


	3. Acechante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El domingo pasa perezosamente por Hawkins, y los Hopper tienen que lidiar con el calor, la rutina, y las pesadillas.

Jim se estiró, en el sofá, mientras veía la luz del televisor iluminar el salón. Tomó la lata de cerveza y le dio un trago, pensando que realmente vivía para aquellos momentos. Sin gente gritando y pretendiendo que les arregles los problemas, sin tener que tratar con ayudantes incompetentes… Tomó el cigarrillo y le dio una calada, mientras veía la película, tan genérica que ni siquiera sabía cuál era. Unos tipos con traje, algo que tuviera que ver con una conspiración… Je, no tenían ni idea de lo que una conspiración era en la vida real. Por suerte para ellos, claro.

Y, sin embargo, aquello estaba sonando más inquietante de lo que parecía. Había algo ahí que no le gustaba, y no eran las líneas tan cliché de la película barata. Era la fría brisa de la noche en su pescuezo cuando no había ninguna puerta abierta en la casa, y aquella interferencia en la pantalla, y aquella cabeza vacía que parecía mirarle desde aquel cuadrado de luz y de la que no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento.  
\- ¿Qué diablos…? – Y aquel rostro sin rostro, aquella cosa blanca que no debía estar allí, alargó un brazo, y lo extendió hacia él. – Espera, espera… - Tragó saliva, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando la mano de la criatura comenzó a atravesar la pantalla. Una mano blanca, arrugada, que no pertenecía a un ser humano a pesar de poseer cinco dedos largos y huesudos.  
Una mano que se apoyó en el suelo, y que aquella criatura usó para ayudarse a salir. Revolviéndose en el sofá, Jim apretó los dientes, buscando su arma en la mesilla a ciegas. Algo para disparar, algo para golpear a aquella criatura que atravesando la pantalla parecía estar buscándolo. Una cabeza blanca sin rasgos, dos brazos escuálidos, pero con una gran fuerza adivinándose en sus garras. La criatura, que ya había sacado el torso de la televisión, lo miró con su rostro sin ojos, su cara llena de líneas. Y cuando alargó el brazo y lo agarró del hombro, lanzó un bramido, abriendo su rostro en cinco secciones, y Hopper se dio cuenta de que estaba cara a cara con el mismísimo Demogorgon.

\- ¡Jim!¡Jim! – Pero no era el Demogorgon el que lo sacudía del hombro, sino Jane, despertándolo de su cabezada en el sofá. Desconcertado, Jim miró la lata de cerveza, vacía y sobre un costado, y la televisión, que sólo mostraba estática. Y volvió a mirarla a ella. – Me está buscando… ¡Me está buscando, Jim!  
\- Espera, espera un momento… - Él se retorció un poco. Dejó que le crujiese la espada y se desperezó pasando bajo el sofá la lata vacía disimuladamente y dejándole a su hija adoptiva lugar en el sofá. Ella se sentó y se agarró a su brazo, con aquella mirada que le era familiar a Jim. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso de que te está buscando? ¿Quién te está buscando?  
\- No sé… - Dijo ella, mirando fijamente a la pantalla con gesto de preocupación. – Sólo me busca. Eso me dijo.  
\- ¿Te lo dijo? – Jim le echó una mirada al televisor, y como ya no había monstruos que salieran de él, se volvió hacia Jane de nuevo. - ¿Cómo, por la radio? ¿Viste algo?  
Pero ella negó. Negó, y se tocó la sien. – Ahí. – Afirmó. – Me está buscando.

Jim se removió de nuevo en el sofá, inquieto. "Ahí". Nunca era un buen sitio para que lo buscasen a uno. Las dos últimas veces, había tenido resultados catastróficos. Y puede que no estuvieran en noviembre, pero no quería arriesgarse. - ¿Has usado tus poderes otra vez?  
\- Sólo una vez. – Repuso ella, desviando la mirada hacia el televisor, que seguía en estática. – Era una tontería. Ahora sólo volví a probar, para ver si...  
\- No, no estoy enfadado, peque. – La tomó de la mano de forma tranquilizadora. – Dime cómo ha sido.  
Y ella se lo contó. Tenía razón, pensó Hopper. ¿Es que la peque no iba a poder disfrutar de sus propias habilidades? Si Jane pensaba que iba a castigarla por eso, se equivocaba, a pesar de que meses atrás él le hubiera dicho de no usar sus poderes. No pensaba tomar represalias sólo por un juego inocente con sus amigos. Habría sido peligroso usarlos al principio del año pasado, pero casi había pasado el año, y ya estaban preparándolo todo para que Jane entrase al instituto.

Y, a pesar de todo, había alguien, o algo, que la estaba buscando. - ¿Del otro lado? – Preguntó, y ella negó con la cabeza. Asustada y confusa, probablemente recordando la otra vez, la vez que había despertado un monstruo. - Está bien. – Añadió, tomándole la mano. – Está bien, ¿De acuerdo? Te tengo. Sea lo que sea que te está buscando, tendrá que vérselas conmigo, ¿De acuerdo? – Ella asintió. – Aún no te tienen, así que ya sé lo que vamos a hacer: Vamos a dormir, y mañana a primera hora iré al pueblo a hacer algunas preguntas. – Ella lo miró. - ¿Y qué te parece si de paso compramos algo de helado? – Eso la hizo sonreír, y Jim también sonrió. La idea de "hacer preguntas" no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos, pero si había algún problema, debían tomarlo con tiempo.  
Cuando la dejó en la cama, Jim se volvió, desde el pasillo. Pasó la mano por el interruptor, pero pensó en las veces que habría pasado Jane asustada, en la oscuridad, esperando a que experimentaran con ella. Y la dejó encendida. – Buenas noches, pequeña.

 

Pero no fueron buenas, al menos para él. Cuando a la mañana siguiente se dirigía al centro de Hawkins, tras el volante su memoria seguía estancada, muy a su pesar, en la imagen de Joyce, inerte en el Otro Lado, que había decorado su noche. No era una imagen agradable y el cigarrillo y la cerveza del desayuno no la habían conseguido apartar. Y Jim no quería acudir a las pastillas. Quería tomarse en serio la preocupación de Jane. Sabía que, si no lo hacía, ella lo sabría. Y quería hacer las cosas bien.  
Por suerte, de camino a la ciudad, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Una riña tonta entre una pareja que llegó a las manos, un barman enfadado que echaba a patadas a un visitante tardío del sábado noche… Y, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sujetando tenso el volante mientras observaba cómo dos tipos se partían la cara enfrente de dos coches abollados. Por la energía que ambos tenían era evidente que habían salido del choque ilesos, pero si él no hacía su trabajo eso iba a cambiar muy pronto. Se presionó el puente de la nariz, y salió justo cuando uno de los hombres caía al suelo, y el otro trataba de zafarse del latino del día anterior, que parecía ser el único ser pensante allí.

Para cuando llegó a comisaría, con la despeinada señora Dursley en la parte trasera del coche después de haberse peleado con Eleanor Gillespie, su mal humor les recordó a sus subordinados que debían salir a hacer su maldito trabajo.  
\- ¿Y para qué? – Preguntó Callahan, con las piernas subidas a la mesa. Jim se las apartó sin miramientos. - ¿Qué vamos a decirles, que no salgan a la calle?  
\- Tiene razón, jefe, por una vez. Está todo el pueblo igual, es el calor– Añadió Cal, echando otro trago a la bebida. – No merece la pena salir ahí… Acabaremos recibiendo un botellazo o algo, ¿Y todo para qué?  
\- ¿Para ganaros vuestro maldito salario? – Ladró Hopper, atrayendo incluso la atención de Flo. - ¡Se supone que sois policías, no borrachos de bar! – Dijo, arrebatándole la lata de un golpe. No podía creerse a los malditos vagos que tenía de ayudantes. Normalmente los habría ignorado, pero el sueño acumulado le daba ganas de ponerles los puntos sobre las íes. Por suerte para todos, Cal estaba más conciliador.  
\- Venga, jefe, usted también trabajaría así si hubiera dormido lo que yo. – Protestó, estirándose. – Y cuando consigo dormir, casi prefiero despertarme de nuevo. – Su compañero, Callahan, asintió en comprensión. – Llevo cinco jodidas noches con lo mismo, y ni siquiera puedo pedir enfermedad.  
\- No seas nunca mujer, cielo. – Se acercó Flo. – Cinco días al mes, todos los meses de tu vida. Encantador.

Los agentes se quejaron del comentario, pero Hopper apenas escuchaba. Se había vuelto hacia el mapa de Hawkins, y lo miraba detenidamente. Golpes. Peleas. Trifulcas estúpidas que no habían llegado a nada. "¿Para qué?", había dicho Callahan. "Es el calor", había dicho Cal. "También trabajaría así si hubiera dormido lo mismo que yo". Sabiendo que estaba sobre algo, Jim entrecerró los ojos. Si lo tomaba todo, las peleas, el calor, el cansancio de su ayudante, su coche, le daba… Que aquello no era su problema. – Ocupaos de los casos más graves. – Les dijo a sus agentes, firmemente. – Flo, quiero los datos de todos los que reporten peleas o problemas durante el día de hoy. Nombres y lugar. Coged todo eso y usad vuestras seseras para algo por una vez. Y si hay algo que investigar, investigadlo, maldita sea. – "No me hagáis pensar que estoy pagando dos sueldos de más", pensó, enfadado. – Ahora, si no os importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y se fue, dejando allí a los agentes y la secretaria, sin estar muy seguros de cómo debían tomarse aquella velada amenaza. - ¿Se ha ido a ver a Joyce? – Se atrevió a preguntar Callahan, después de unos minutos, confuso. Pero Flo negó con la cabeza.  
\- No. Ha ido a algo de su hija.

 

Jane levantó la cabeza cuando oyó el coche acercarse. Como dictaba la costumbre esperó, en silencio, pero la retahíla de golpes en la puerta se sucedió tal y como debía ocurrir. La cerradura giró, los pestillos chasquearon, y Jim entró de nuevo en su casa. – Tarde. – Murmuró ella. Pero ya no era una pequeña que no sabía nada de la vida, como decía a veces Jim, en tono de broma. Quedaban muy lejos los días de las peleas, los días en los que ella le reprochaba cualquier desliz que tuviera. Ahora sabía que era humano, y que, como jefe de policía, había veces que se retrasaba en volver a casa. Sabía cómo escuchar, sabía que, si realmente pasaba algo, lo sabría. Así que, a diferencia del primero, aquel "Tarde", no era más que una palabra. Sobre todo, cuando, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejaba la bolsa en la mesa, mostrando la tarrina de helado que llevaba en su interior. Levantándose, Jane se acercó, interesada, haciendo que Jim esbozase una sonrisa.  
\- De vainilla. – Dijo, mostrándoselo. – Sé que te gusta, pero primero la comida, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, y fue a la cocina, mientras Jim iba hacia la mesa, disfrutando del silencio y de la mejora de la atmósfera. Sus subordinados tenían razón: Hacía demasiado calor allí. Es normal que todos estuvieran fastidiados. Y, si era así, ¿Por qué…? - ¿Qué es esto? – Miró la hoja de cuaderno que, arrancada, había sido pintada cuidadosamente de negro. - ¿Peque? ¿Qué se supone que es esto?  
Jane se detuvo, con las bandejas en la mano, al ver el dibujo en la mano de Jim. Con la página entera negra, lo único que resaltaba sobre ella era un halo brillante. Era lo que había visto en su mundo, aquel ojo que parecía observarla desde las sombras. – Quería sacarlo. – Dijo, vacilante, mientras dejaba las bandejas en la mesa. – Como Will.

\- Entiendo. – Jim recordaba las dotes artísticas del hijo de Joyce, y cómo éstas los habían ayudado a desvelar más de un misterio. A destapar más de un horror. La representación del "Desuellamentes", como lo llamaban los muchachos, aún seguía por ahí, guardada en algún lugar. Tan abstracta, como lo que estaba mirando allí mismo. – Me dijeron que todo estaba bien. – Explicó, dejando el papel sobre un aparador. – Dijeron que no había actividad. No hay portales abiertos, ¿De acuerdo?  
\- ¿Les crees? – Preguntó ella, aún desconfiada.  
\- Creo que aquí estaremos a salvo. – Él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, con actitud paternal. – Estamos bien, ¿De acuerdo? – Sonrió, y ella, aunque algo a regañadientes, lo imitó. – Al menos, consuélate pensando que aquí no hace tanto calor como en el pueblo. – Continuó, suspirando.  
Y, sentándose a la mesa, se relajaron, volviendo a su vida tranquila, a hablar de tonterías. Qué película haría que Jim se quedara dormido por la noche, qué helados estaban mejor, o si realmente debía Jane aprender a jugar a las cartas.

Hay veces que vivir una rutina puede resultar aburrido, sí. Veces que lo cotidiano produce hastío, y que deseamos un cambio. Hay veces que pedimos con todas nuestras ganas que venga el final. Pero, con el tiempo, acabamos apreciando la vida tal y como es. Acabamos apreciando el helado de vainilla, las protestas de Jim sobre lo vagos que son los otros oficiales. Con el tiempo, acabamos apreciando lo que tenemos, porque no sabemos cuándo lo podremos perder.

* * *

 

Y mientras los Hopper disfrutaban de la primera entrega de Gremlins aquella noche – película recomendada por Dustin, todo había que decirlo – una pareja caminaba por las calles de Hawkins, apresurándose por llegar a casa.  
\- Te dije que no comieras tanto. – Decía Daniel en español, empujando la silla de ruedas por el paso de peatones. – Ahora te pica la lengua, ¿Ves?  
Pero no, la pequeña que iba delante no pudo ver nada, porque repentinamente, una luz intensa los iluminó. Y, cuando los hermanos se volvieron, sólo pudieron ver los potentes faros de un coche, que se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.


	4. Tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo está gestándose en Hawkins, como una tormenta que comienza a unirse en un cúmulo de nubes. Y Jim, debajo, trata de capear el temporal. Aunque sabe que, cuando estalle, tanto él como su hija estarán debajo.

Lunes. Una semana más empezaba, una menos para el final del verano. Como si el calor de los días pasados hubiera servido de aviso, una capa de nubes, opacas y voluminosas – tubulares, como diría en broma Lucas – se extendía sobre el claro del bosque, junto a la cabaña, en el que estaban Max y Jane.  
\- Fue algo extrañísimo… - Decía Max, mientras Jane y ella caminaban en dirección al camino vacío que llevaba allí. – Billy frenó el coche tan de golpe que me di con el asiento de delante. No sé… Fue como cuando enseñándole a Mike el monopatín el año pasado me caí de golpe. Yo nunca me caigo, y Billy nunca frena.  
Jane miró a otro lado, recordando el papel protagonista que había tenido ella en aquella caída, y la vergüenza sobre cómo había tratado a Max al principio. ¿Cómo había sido tan celosa de no darse cuenta de que tenía una amiga justo delante de ella? – Pensé que iba a sortearlos en el último momento, como siempre hace, o incluso a golpearlos. – Max suspiró. – Pero frenó.  
\- Bien. – A Jane nunca le había caído bien aquel chico, ya fuera por opinión del resto del equipo o por las cosas que Max le contaba.  
\- Pero luego aquel chico soltó la silla de ruedas. – Rememoró su amiga. – Y se acercó, y entonces pensé "Ya se ha liado". Porque ya sabes cómo es mi hermano.

Y aquel chico latino se había acercado, enfadado, y había golpeado la ventana, preparado para increpar a Billy. – Le dije que lo dejara de una vez. – Seguía diciendo Max. – Íbamos a llegar tarde y papá se iba a enfadar. Pero no, para qué hacerme caso. – Le dio una patada a una piedra. Las dos sabían cómo era el hermano de Max, aunque Jane no lo conociera en persona.  
\- Tarado… - Murmuró, y Max asintió. Al llegar al camino, emulando a su amiga, Jane dejó la tabla en el suelo y puso un pie encima.  
\- Es un imbécil. – Confirmó Max. – Así que bajó la ventanilla cuando se acercó el otro, y le dijo… ¿Cómo le dijo? Le dijo, "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" con aquella voz tan idiota cuando quiere que algo le salga bien. Y entonces, ¡Pum! – Golpeó el aire, sobresaltando a Jane. – Le pegó una en la nariz así, que el otro chico se cayó para atrás. Y entonces… Bueno, no sé muy bien. – Se encogió de hombros. – Yo estaba atrás, ¿No? Y estaba esa niña gritándole algo al otro, y estábamos todos tensos, pero creo que… ¡Epa! – Mientras hablaban, Jane se había intentado subir a la tabla, sólo para descubrir que con los dos pies sobre ella no era tan estable como creía. Por suerte, Max impidió que volviera a morder el polvo. – Te tengo, te tengo. – Dijo, mientras la ayudaba a recuperar la estabilidad. – Está bien, siempre pasa las primeras veces. – Dijo, alegre de no haber sido ella la única con aprendizaje accidentado. – En fin, la cosa es que ese tipo agarró a Billy por la garganta, y ya sabes cómo es con su cuello desde Halloween. – La jeringa de somnífero, la pelea… Desde entonces, no la había mirado igual. – El chico le dijo algo, y él agarró la marcha atrás y salió pitando. ¡Billy! ¡Salió huyendo! – Sin poder contenerse, soltó una carcajada. El hecho de ver a Billy escapar con el rabo entre las piernas era muy gracioso, aunque algo inquietante si lo pensaba en frío. También había sido inquietante verlo asfixiarse y jadear, sobre todo cuando parecía que el otro, que se cubría la nariz, no lo había tocado aún. Pero Max estaba atrás, y era un momento tenso. Y ahora las dos se reían, después de que Jane lo hubiera llamado "tarado" de nuevo. Ya no merecía la pena.  
\- En fin, a ver si conseguimos controlar esto de una vez. – Dijo, pisando el patín de forma que lo agarró sin agacharse. Jane siempre había querido saber hacer eso. Y quien dice siempre dice "desde hace medio año". Pero, para ella, eso era siempre. – Al menos, antes de que llegue Will, ¿No crees que está tardando mucho?

Will, efectivamente, estaba tardando. Pero, por suerte, no había monstruos o enfermedades extrañas de por medio. Lo que había, era un local de alquiler de vídeos. Un West Coast Video que había encontrado un hueco en los corazones de la gente de Hawkins, o más bien en sus pantallas, ya que, a pesar de que no tenía demasiada oferta, cumplía de sobras con la demanda, incluso la de gente como Will y sus amigos.  
Saludando a la pequeña que había frente al escaparate, en el que se anunciaba una película, Will entró al local y se dirigió a su sección favorita, saludando a la dependienta como una vieja conocida.  
Todo había comenzado el domingo, cuando le había hablado a su madre de los videojuegos enterrados en el desierto. Ella había creído que era una tontería – y lo era, evidentemente… ¿Quién enterraría tantos juegos? – pero le había recordado la petición de Max, y la mirada de Jane. – Estaba asustada por algo. – Le había dicho a su madre, sin dejar de dibujar. – No nos dijo nada, pero sé que estaba asustada.  
\- ¿Quieres que hable con ella, cielo? – Le preguntó Joyce, pero él negó con la cabeza. Ya no eran niños pequeños, tenían que aprender a cuidarse solos, ¿No? Además, Jane era su amiga. Era su trabajo estar con ella y animarla.

Y por eso estaba allí, pasando de estante en estante. Sabía qué debía buscar, a pesar de lo que hubiera dicho Mike. Sabía que le daba vergüenza, pero también sabía que a Jane le gustaría ver aquella película. Así que pasando por delante de dos cinéfilos que hablaban en la bandeja de últimos estrenos, atravesó el pasillo y… De repente, se quedó solo.  
Su respiración se entrecortó. Los recuerdos del Otro Lado seguían frescos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había ni enredaderas oscuras ni partículas siniestras flotando en el aire. Sólo había pasillos. Pasillos y pasillos de películas, que parecían no acabarse nunca, sumergidos en una atmósfera estática. Will se frotó los ojos y quiso llamar a la dueña, la señora Schulz. Pero su voz pareció desaparecer en el aire. Como un vídeo que detienes mientras vas al baño, como la línea de luz que se cuela por la puerta en la noche. Tragando saliva, intranquilo, Will volvió a mirar a los estantes, y se di cuenta de que había llegado a donde quería. La película de E.T. estaba ante él, grande y casi brillando, como queriendo llamar su atención.  
Alargó la mano y la cogió, pero al hacerlo notó que había desencadenado algo. Una reacción en cadena, una ondulación en el aire. Una nube de humo negro se abrió en el pasillo tras la estantería, y tentáculos oscuros se aproximaron a Will. "Desuellamentes", pensó. Su mente y sus piernas fueron unas, y no tardó en salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta, aferrándose a la cinta de vídeo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Corrió, giró, y se golpeó contra uno de los aficionados que había visto al entrar allí. - ¿Qué haces, chaval? – Le preguntó éste, apartándolo con la mano. – Ten un poco más de cuidado, ¿De acuerdo? – Will se disculpó, agradeciendo infinitamente que aquella extraña y estática atmósfera hubiera desaparecido, al igual que la nube de humo negro. Con el corazón aún en la garganta, se acercó al mostrador de la señora Schulz, la dependienta, y colocó E.T, junto con una de sus sonrisas, imitada por la mujer.

\- Lo siento, cielo, ya sabes que no puedo dejarte esta película. – Dijo. – Tiene que venir tu mamá para alquilarla, ¿De acuerdo?  
¿Qué? Extrañado de que E.T tuviera cualquier tipo de restricción, Will tomó la caja del VHS, y fue entonces cuando vio su error: No era ET la que había cogido. La cinta que tenía entre sus manos era "Alien".  
Era una equivocación extraña, y más aún si tenía en cuenta aquel momento tan inquietante, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto por el momento, y después de coger la que quería de verdad, salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia donde Jonathan lo esperaba con el coche. O se empezó a dirigir hacia allí, porque al salir, se dio cuenta de que seguía allí la niña en silla de ruedas, y seguía mirando el mismo poster del escaparate. Movido por la simpatía, Will fue hasta ella y la imitó.

\- Pesadilla en Elm Street. – Leyó. – ¿Te gustan las películas de suspense?  
\- No lo sé. – Dijo la pequeña, morena y con el cabello recogido en una trenza. – Mi hermano dice que no debería verla, pero parece divertida.  
\- Sí… Pero creo que esa sí que puedes pedirla. – Dijo Will, al que le gustaba la idea de que hubiera alguien que también disfrutase las películas de suspense. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe a preguntar?  
\- ¿Dentro? No puedo… - Respondió la niña, con tono de disculpa. – De todas formas, mi hermano está a punto de pasarse a buscarme, no pasa nada.  
\- ¿Segura? – Will arqueó una ceja, sin entender por qué de repente ella parecía incómoda. Bajó el pie del escalón que llevaba a la tienda. – No importa, después de todo yo también tengo que esperar al mío. – Dijo, y se unió a ella en su contemplación del poster. – La verdad es que también me gustaría verla, ¿Sabes que han anunciado la segunda?

Hopper cerró la puerta de la comisaría, encontrándose con el mismo panorama que todos los días. Flo hablando por teléfono, los chicos jugando a las cartas con sendos vasos al lado… Lo de siempre, pensó con algo de fastidio. Al menos esperaba que hubieran podido llevar el día anterior como era debido. – Vaya, jefe, por fin apareces. – Dijo Callahan, mientras Hopper iba a por una taza de café, como siempre. - ¿Qué tal Joyce, está bien?  
\- ¡Eh! – Lo reprendió Hopper. Sabía lo que decían de él y de Joyce, y tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos al respecto, pero eso no significaba que le gustara que se lo dijeran a la cara.  
\- Córtate un poco, hombre. – Se rió el agente Powell, mientras jugaba la pareja que le indicaba Hopper. – Que todos tenemos sueño, pero no todos vamos por ahí diciendo tonterías…  
\- Ah, por cierto, jefe. – Flo había colgado por fin, y se había vuelto a él. – El señor Murray ha vuelto a llamar. – Parecía tan resignada como él a que aquél paranoico los molestase de cuando en cuando. – Dijo que iba a venir para hablarte de la epidemia.  
\- ¿Epidemia? – Hopper arqueó las cejas. Ese tipo estaba pirado.  
\- Sí, epidemia de pesadillas. Dijo que tenía teorías que hablar contigo.  
Powell lanzó una carcajada al oír la expresión, pero Jim simplemente suspiró. – No está en mi despacho, ¿verdad? Bien, si vuelve a llamar, dile que no estoy. – Concluyó Jim – Ahora lo único que quiero es el informe de la actividad de ayer y disfrutar de una buena taza de café. Ya sabes para lo que son las mañanas, Flo.

Una vez tuvo el cuaderno de Flo – al menos, sabía que podía confiar en ella para esas tareas – se metió en su despacho, y tras mirar por encima del hombro, cerró la puerta. No era algo ilegal lo que iba a hacer, pero no quería que vieran a través de su fachada de vago haragán. Así que cerró la persiana, dejó el café en el escritorio, encendió un cigarrillo, y entonces se sentó. Suspiró, estirándose. Había pasado una mala noche, evidentemente, y sabía que no era el único. Y sabía también lo que solía decirse: Una vez es accidente, dos, casualidad… Y tres, el enemigo. Así que, asegurándose de que todo estaba cerrado, tomó una llave de alguna parte y abrió el cajoncito de su escritorio.

De éste sacó un mapa de Hawkins, con marcas alrededor de una localización sobre la que había escrito en rojo "Mirkwood". Sobre éste colocó otro mapa idéntico, solo que éste tenía toda una red de túneles superpuesta, cuyos trayectos terminaban todos en el viejo laboratorio de Hawkins. Y, detrás de éste, sacó un tercer mapa. Vacío.  
\- Eileen Prince. – Leyó en el cuadernito, en la pulcra letra de Flo. Tenía allí los nombres de los afectados del domingo. Peleas, pesadillas… Sabía que aquello no era casualidad. Sabía que había una correlación más allá de las altas temperaturas.  
Y, con los nombres de los afectados y sus lugares de residencia, pensaba desentrañar aquel misterio.

El coche apareció por la esquina de la calle, superando en momentos los pocos metros que lo separaban de los dos muchachos. - … ¡Es realmente divertida! – Decía Will, apoyado en el asidero de la silla de ruedas. – Aunque al principio es verdad que es un poco aburrida... ¡Hola, Jonathan! – Su hermano detuvo el coche junto a ellos, y le abrió la puerta de su lado. – Vamos, Will, tenemos que ir a clases.  
\- Ah, ¿Tienes que ir a clases? – Dijo la pequeña latina. – Pero ¿No es verano?  
\- Eh… Sí. – Will vaciló, mirando de reojo a su hermano. – Son clases particulares. Para empezar bien el curso que viene. – Sonrió. No había mentido, ¿Verdad? Nunca había dicho que él recibiera clases, y, en cierta manera, las estaba impartiendo. Y tenía que decir que Jane era una buena alumna.  
\- Oye, ¿Tú no eres…? – Jonathan miró a la pequeña. - ¿Tienes un hermano mayor que se llama Daniel?  
\- ¡Sí! – El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó al oír hablar de su hermano. – ¿Lo conoces? ¡A que es muy bueno y muy fuerte!  
\- Es un compañero del trabajo. – Sonrió Jonathan, aunque no era de muchas palabras.  
\- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? – Se animó Will. - ¿O con tu hermano?  
Ella volvió a reírse, como si algo de lo que había dicho fuera un chiste. – Está bien… Sólo me gusta ver el póster. – Lo tomó del brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia el coche de Jonathan. – Creo que iré a ver a mi hermano para ver si puede llevarme a casa…  
\- Convencido, Will se fue a meter en el coche, pero antes de hacerlo, se dio cuenta. - ¡Ah, por cierto! – Se volvió. - ¡Me llamo Will!  
La pequeña sonrió, y pareció querer erguirse sobre la silla de ruedas. – Yo soy María. – Se presentó. – Encantada.

Will la saludó con la mano, mientras Jonathan daba marcha atrás, para dirigirse a la Cabaña de Bosque. – Parece una buena chica. – Dijo, mientras giraba el volante. Will, que seguía asomado a la ventana, la vio marcharse, girando las ruedas en la dirección opuesta. - ¿Entonces ahora sois amigos?  
\- No lo sé, acabo de conocerla. – Rió Will. – Aunque parece agradable. Y le gustan las mismas películas que a mí.  
\- Eso está bien. – Dijo Jonathan, conduciendo. – Seguro que ella también lo aprecia.  
\- Me pregunto si podrían dejarla venir a la cabaña del bosque… - Suspiró Will. – Ya, ya lo sé, no hay manera. Pero creo que se llevaría bien con Jane. Y, además… - Echó un vistazo hacia atrás, aunque la tienda de vídeos ya no se veía. – Parecía un poco sola.  
\- Will… - Comenzó Jonathan.  
\- ¿Supongo que a sus otras amigas no les gustan las películas de suspense? – Will se encogió de hombros. – Es como Max y los videojuegos.  
\- Ya. – Jonathan se pasó la mano por la cara. – Yo tampoco creo que tenga muchas más amigas.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no?  
\- Ya sabes cómo son. – Jonathan no apartó los ojos de la carretera. – Ya sabes cómo es la gente de este pueblo.  
\- Ya, pero ella es una chica agradable. – Replicó Will, extrañado.  
\- Puede que lo sea, pero a la gente eso no le importa. – Replicó Jonathan. – A la gente sólo le importa cómo te ves.

Will lo sabía. Sabía que a él lo veían como "El Niño Zombie", que había "caído en una cantera" pero estaba vivito y coleando (Por supuesto, la verdad era mucho más terrorífica). O sabía que los otros chicos del instituto les decían cosas malas a él y a sus amigos. A veces le dolía más, cuando estaba con ellos y con Jane le dolía menos. Pero al ver a aquella muchacha que parecía tan ilusionada cuando hablaba de sus películas favoritas, no se hacía a la idea de cómo podía alguien querer marginarla.  
\- ¿Entonces, crees que es una persona normal? – Dijo Jonathan, volviéndose para mirarlo. - ¿Crees que nadie se fijará en su color? ¿O en su silla de ruedas?  
\- ¿Y por qué iban a fijarse en su pi…? – Will se cortó a medio camino. Cuando los molestaban en el instituto, a Lucas siempre le caía el mismo insulto, y siempre era por lo mismo. Y tal vez ella no fuera negra, sino hispánica, pero había visto suficientes películas. – ¿Sabes, Jonathan? – Concluyó. – Creo que algún día la invitaré a casa a ver una película.

Su hermano sonrió, y ambos volvieron la mirada al frente, al camino que empezaba ya a ser boscoso, un camino que ambos conocían bien. - ¿Jonathan? – Rompió de nuevo el silencio Will. - ¿Yo soy una persona normal?  
\- Por supuesto que no. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jonathan. – Eres mi hermano.


	5. Rastro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas empiezan a tensarse en Hawkins, y mientras Hopper tiene que vérselas con las víctimas de las pesadillas, Jane se da cuenta de que tiene más problemas de los que creía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento por la tardanza! La verdad es que no estaba muy inspirado para hacer el capítulo y el argumento salió algo flojillo al principio, pero por suerte tengo a mi beta-reader/musa/coautora dándome ideas y salvándome el culo de esas cosas :) Así que aquí está, y disfrutadlo ^^

Jim suspiró. Pasándose la mano por la cara y aplastando el tercer cigarrillo contra el cenicero. Tomó un trago de café y se dispuso a seguir. Pero era difícil. Creía que con ver los patrones entre el ruido bastaba, pero se equivocaba. Y ahora sólo se sentía como un tonto inmenso, marcando crucecitas en un mapa. – Señorita Westenra, calle Whitby. – Leyó en el exhaustivo registro de Flo, suspirando con hastío mientras marcaba en el mapa. Se separó, buscando la cajetilla de tabaco con la mano, mientras observaba el mapa. Sabiendo que allí se ocultaba algo, el jefe de policía se fijó, tratando de adivinar la forma que le indicaba el mapa. Una forma de rueda, una forma de anillo. Una forma de círculo.  
Sí, pensó mientras maldecía. La forma que hacía la zona residencial alrededor de Hawkins. Sacó otro cigarrillo y se preparó para prenderlo. No, necesitaba un cambio de perspectiva. Necesitaba pensarlo de otra manera. Aquello no eran simples casos de una enfermedad. No eran campos de calabazas comidos, ni ataques de un monstruo. Era gente teniendo pesadillas. Cerró los ojos, notando el olor a tabaco subir por sus narinas. No importaba dónde. Importaba cuando. Importaba cómo. Necesitaba la lista de nuevo. Debía revisarla, y comprobar quién había presentado más quejas. Debía comprobar quién estaba peor.

Pero en ese momento, se abrió la puerta. – Tenemos un problema, jefe. – Dijo el agente Powell. Y sí, efectivamente, Jim tenía un problema de perspectiva. Por eso se presionó el puente de la nariz, con cansancio, y se volvió hacia Powell. Le vendría bien cambiar un poco de aires… O acabaría pensando que aquello lo habían hecho extraterrestres.

* * *

 

\- ¿… Extra-Terestre?  
\- No. – La corrigió Will. – Extraterrestre, con dos R, como "Tierra". Es la película que decíamos… La de los videojuegos enterrados.  
\- Extra-Terrestre. – Repitió Jane, mirando la caja de la cinta. - ¿Qué es? – La criatura de la carátula no se parecía a ninguno de los animales que conocía.  
\- Es alguien de fuera de la tierra. – Explicó Will. - ¿Te acuerdas de Star Wars? Pues lo mismo, gente que vive en el espacio. Aunque esta película no tiene nada que ver.  
\- Pero dicen que había un personaje que aparecía, ¿No? - Intervino Max, divertida por el intercambio. - ¿Cómo era? ¿Yoda?  
Will no era mucho de creerse rumores como la aparición del alien verde en la película de ET, pero Jane, por su parte, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. – Pero Mike… - Mike no quería que la viera, ¿Verdad? Les había dicho a sus amigos que no lo hicieran. Pero ellos lo habían hecho. – Mike no quería.  
\- Pero Mike no está aquí, ¿Verdad? – Replicó Max. – Además, hay veces que se pone un poco mandón, así que…  
\- Además, no es que no quisiera… - Replicó Will, que no le gustaba hablar mal de sus amigos. – Es que le daba vergüenza verla contigo.  
\- ¿Vergüenza? – Jane estaba perpleja. No sabía cómo era la película, pero aparte de ser una película infantil – ya sabía cómo aparentaba Mike ser más maduro de lo que era con ella – no se daba cuenta de qué era lo que podía ponerse vergonzoso allí. - ¿Es infantil? – A ella no le importaba que Mike tuviera cosas infantiles… A ella también le gustaba fantasear con que era Jedi en algunas ocasiones. Con más fiabilidad que el resto, eso sí.  
\- ¡No! – Sus amigos se echaron a reír. - ¡Es porque el argumento…! Bueno, luego lo verás. – Concluyó Will, poniendo la mochila en la mesa. – Ahora tenemos que hacer los deberes antes de que venga mamá. Jonathan anda por ahí haciéndole fotos artísticas al paisaje, así que es hora de aprovechar.

Así que sacó las cosas. Libros, cuadernos, la propia Jane tomó sus útiles escolares – aún más útiles que escolares, pero por poco tiempo – y se dispuso a prepararse para la lección de hoy, probablemente sobre las células y la biología. Pero mientras Will rebuscaba entre sus cosas, sacando más y más libros y papeles, Jane lo detuvo, colocando la mano en medio de la masa de papeles y libros y pillando por una esquina el papel que había visto. Una página de cuaderno arrancada, una de las muchas que Will decoraba con dibujos. Era una costumbre que tenía incluso allí, mientras esperaba que Jane terminase algún ejercicio, y no le era extraño. Pero había algo en aquel dibujo que no le gustaba.  
Al verla, Will trató de agarrarlo, sin darle importancia. - Qué cosa más rara… – Dijo Max. - ¿Qué se supone que es?  
\- No es nada. – Will trató de quitarle hierro al asunto. – Tengo una pesadilla y eso, pero no quiero decírselo a mamá. Ya sabéis cómo se pone. Tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera, así que…  
\- Qué raro… - Se rió Max, aunque no era la primera vez que veían a Will dibujar cosas extrañas. Era lo suyo, igual que lo de Dustin y Max eran los videojuegos.  
No, a Jane no le preocupaba que Will dibujase. Lo que le preocupaba era el aspecto del monstruo, y lo parecido que era a lo que ella misma había visto al usar sus poderes. Un monstruo pálido, tan pálido como el Demogorgon, pero que, en vez de rostro, en su cabeza blanca había un gran círculo negro.

* * *

 

El círculo de personas no era muy grande, pero cuando Hopper se detuvo junto a la plaza vio que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. - ¡Vaya! – Dijo uno de los cabecillas, un tal señor Jones. - ¡Por fin se presenta, el señor jefe de policía! ¡Creí que íbamos a tener que tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano!  
\- ¡Basta, Jones! – Replicó Hopper, en medio del aluvión de protestas del resto de alborotadores. - ¿Qué diablos está pasando?  
\- ¿Que qué pasa? – Preguntó una mujer. - ¡Haga su trabajo, jefe de policía!  
\- ¡Pasa que estamos hartos! – Replicó Jones. - ¡Estamos hartos de que jueguen con nosotros! ¡Es hora de recuperar nuestro pueblo! ¡Es hora de tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano! ¡Iremos a por esos cabrones y les enseñaremos lo que pensamos de ellos!  
Jim suspiró. Si algo le fastidiaba, era tratar con gente excitada cuando no había dormido bien. Porque también estaba irritable. - ¡Aquí nadie va a ir a por nadie! – Replicó, arrebatándole el altavoz al cabecilla. - ¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?  
\- ¡De las pesadillas! ¡Las mismas que le dijimos a su secretaria! – Le gritaron de vuelta. - ¿Dónde ha estado los últimos días, Jefe? ¿Haciendo manitas? – Hopper cerró el puño, preparado para saltar sobre la persona que le había dicho eso. Pero se contuvo, porque sabía que eso no llevaría a nada más que a disturbios. Y era justo lo que quería evitar.  
Sabía que la gente estaba nerviosa, que llevaban toda la semana con diarreas. Él mismo tenía que abusar del café y los cigarrillos para mantenerse funcional… Pero al parecer, ellos habían llegado a donde él no lo había conseguido, y ya tenían un culpable. - ¿No es obvio? – Replicó Jones, cuando le preguntó. - ¡La gente del laboratorio! Le creímos cuando dijo que se ocuparía del tema, pero ha pasado ya un año y están volviendo a jugar con nosotros. ¡Y se nos ha acabado la paciencia! ¡Si no se encarga usted, lo haremos nosotros mismos!  
¿La gente del laboratorio? Maldita sea… Habían cerrado aquel sitio. Desde el escándalo del "gas tóxico", habían clausurado el lugar de forma especialmente pública. ¿Cómo alguien podía seguir creyendo que habían vuelto? Él mismo había visto los hierbajos que crecían en el lugar, y la ruina en la que empezaba a convertirse el edificio. Seguro que antes de fin de año lo habrían derruido para hacer un centro comercial, o un hotel, o lo que quiera que se pudiera hacer en un lugar en medio de la nada. – ¡He dicho que BASTA! – Cortó Hopper la emoción de los manifestantes, usando el altavoz para hacerse oír. – ¡Nadie va a ir a por nadie! ¡El jefe de policía soy yo, y yo me encargaré de la situación! ¿De acuerdo? Hay una investigación en curso para establecer la causa de las pesadillas, la verdadera causa… - Las protestas volvieron a elevarse. "Perro del gobierno", "Comprado", "El laboratorio"… No, aquella gente no quería la verdad. Aquella gente sólo quería que les hiciera caso. - ¡Está bien, está bien! - Resonó su voz, amplificada por el altavoz. - ¡Investigaré ese lugar! ¡Iré a ese laboratorio y me aseguraré de que no hay allí ningún científico del gobierno ni ningún proyecto secreto que os esté provocando pesadillas! ¿Contentos? – Las protestas de los ciudadanos ya fueron menores, apenas algún aislado "queremos respuestas" entre la gente. – Os doy mi palabra de que resolveré éste problema. Yo estoy padeciendo las mismas pesadillas que vosotros, y os pido que mantengáis la calma mientras hacemos nuestro trabajo. – Pasó los ojos por la multitud, llena de miradas cansadas, irritables y ojerosas. – Sé que ha habido algunos incidentes desagradables en el pasado, pero me aseguraré de que éste se resuelva cuanto antes y todo vuelva a la normalidad. – Sí, estaban enfadados, eso Jim lo reconocía. Pero agradecía que Hawkins no fuera más que un pueblo tranquilo en medio de ninguna parte del estado de Indiana. Una concentración de aquel estilo, en una ciudad grande, habría acabado con heridos.

\- Haga su trabajo, jefe. – Replicó Jones. – O tendremos que ocuparnos nosotros. Estas pesadillas están afectando a todo el pueblo… Y a la gente se le acaba la paciencia.

* * *

 

Se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Daniel cerró los puños, frunciendo el ceño y conteniéndose para no golpear nada. Sabía que iban a llegar tarde otra vez, aquellos inútiles de las entregas. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que ser ellos los del final de la ruta de reparto?  
¿Y lo peor? Lo peor no era que aquellos inútiles tardasen más de lo acordado… ¡Lo peor era que habían dado las ocho de la tarde y debía ir a recoger a María! Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y volvió a entrar por la puerta trasera del supermercado. Debía ir a buscarla a la biblioteca, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía. Era el encargado, debía ocuparse de que las entregas del día se hicieran correctamente. Su supervisor, aunque lo había aceptado gracias a la recomendación de su antiguo jefe en Montauk, no acababa de tragar a los latinos. Daniel negó con la cabeza, fastidiado. Tenía que recoger a María, pero no podía moverse de allí. Y tenía que esperar a los inútiles del reparto, pero su hermana lo necesitaba.

Entró en la tienda, pensando si habría alguna forma humana de dividirse en dos, y en el supermercado ya en penumbra, encontró la solución. – Byers. – Saludó a Jonathan. - ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?  
Jonathan lo miró, con aquel aire hosco que siempre solía tener en la mirada. – Estaba acabando de colocar esto. – Dijo, simplemente. – Alguien vació el estante cuando no encontró lo que quería.  
Daniel puso los ojos en blanco. – Sí, cierto, lo había olvidado. Dioses, ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de este lugar? – No era aquel lugar. Eran todos. Todos los sitios por los que pasaban. – Oye, déjalo, yo me encargo – Lo detuvo, quitándole la lata de las manos. – Escucha, ya sé que te lo pedí esta mañana, pero esos idiotas del camión vuelven a retrasarse, y necesito que alguien vaya a buscar a María.  
Al menos, Byers no era como el resto de aquellos capullos. Podía ser poco hablador y desconfiado, pero era trabajador, y Daniel apreciaba la gente que hacía lo que decía. No parecía ser el tipo de persona que deja a alguien en la estacada, y tras el viaje de la mañana, sabía que podía volver a pedirle el favor mientras él estaba ocupado con las entregas.

Un rato después, de hecho, oyó el coche de Byers mientras terminaba de echarle el candado al local, y al volverse vio a María salir del coche, precedida por su silla de ruedas. Esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza. - ¿Lo has pasado bien?  
\- ¡Sí! – Sonrió ella, animada. – ¡Me han dejado leer muchos libros!  
\- Gracias. – Le dijo a Jonathan, levantando la mirada mientras dejaba que María lo abrazase. – Ahora te debo dos. Y descuida, chaval, yo pago mis deudas. – Dijo sonriendo. Estaba bien que al menos alguien lo ayudase, por una vez.  
\- No es nada. – Le quitó importancia Jonathan, y luego le sonrió a la pequeña. – Venga, díselo.  
\- Daniel, Daniel. – María atrajo su atención cuando Jonathan se dio la vuelta. - ¡Quiero ir a cenar a casa de los Byers!  
\- ¿Qué? – Daniel arqueó las cejas. Aquello sí que le había pillado desprevenido. Vale que Jonathan le caía bien, pero…  
\- ¡Sí, quiero ir! – Replicó María. - ¡Dice que tienen muchas películas de miedo y que no cenaremos comida precocinada! Por favor… Quiero hablar con Will otra vez… - Le pidió, haciendo pucheros.  
Daniel se levantó, suspirando. No le gustaba hacer aquello, pero había veces que uno tenía que ejercer sus derechos de hermano mayor. – No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Y punto.  
\- ¿Eh? – Ella hizo una mueca. - ¡Pero quiero ir! ¡Dicen que tienen la película de Freddy, y la del Poltergeist! ¡Y podremos comer comida de verdad!  
\- ¡Basta! – Replicó él, levantando la voz acorde. – He dicho que no. Y no es no. Disculpa esto. – Miró a Jonathan de nuevo, que volvía a parecer visiblemente incómodo. – Te devolveré el favor, ¿De acuerdo? Pero ahora deberíamos irnos.

No, no le gustaba hacer de hermano mayor duro. Pero no era sencillo lidiar con María, y había días que no sabía si tenía la fuerza mental suficiente. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Decía ella, poniendo caras, cuando por fin estuvieron solos. - ¡Quiero ir a comer con mi amigo, Jonathan me invitó! ¡Me dijo que estaba bien!  
\- ¡No, no está bien! – Replicó Daniel, volviéndose hacia ella, dientes apretados. - ¡Ese niño no es tu amigo, nadie lo es! ¡Sólo son un montón de gringos que no tardarán en querer echarnos de nuevo! – Cerró el puño de golpe, acompañado por un estruendo. No. No podía permitirse perder el control. Así que se agachó ante la silla de su hermana, y la tomó por los hombros casi con dulzura. – Ojalá pudiéramos hacernos amigos suyos, María. – Suspiró, logrando calmarse de nuevo. – Sé que crees que son distintos, pero son todos iguales. Nunca serán como nosotros.  
\- No. – Replicó ella, a la que la repentina furia de Daniel la había hecho abrazarse a sí misma. – Will es bueno, y amable, y ni siquiera miró mi silla.  
\- Tal vez… Pero ¿Qué hay de sus padres? – Le acarició la mejilla, con dulzura. – Sabes que yo te cuidaré, ¿Verdad? Somos hermanos.  
\- Lo sé. – Suspiró ella, triste. – Sólo quiero que, además de hermano, pueda tener amigos. – Suspiró, resignándose. Pero él sólo le acarició el cabello, como siempre hacía, antes de colocarse tras la silla para rodarla de nuevo. - ¿Daniel?  
\- ¿Sí, hermana?  
\- ¿Estás enfadado?  
\- Nunca me enfado contigo, ya lo sabes. – Dijo Daniel, pasándose la mano por la nariz.

Sin decir nada, María volvió a suspirar, mirando de reojo la señal de tráfico que pasaba a su lado. Una señal de tráfico que, retorcida y estrujada, parecía haber sido deformada recientemente por una fuerza sobrenatural. La fuerza de alguien furioso.

* * *

 

Incrédulo, Billy miró a Steve. Steve, el patético y triste adolescente al que había golpeado sin tregua hacía simples meses, y que ahora se atrevía mirarlo con suficiencia desde el otro lado de los casilleros del instituto. – Exacto. – Dijo el joven repeinado. – El año que viene voy a la Universidad. ¿Y a dónde vas a llegar tú con tu vida? ¿A matón del pueblo? – Hizo una mueca burlona. – Está bien, todo tuyo el título: Billy Hargrove, el Rey de los Paletos.  
\- ¡No te burles de mí, Harrington! – Gritó Billy. - ¡No podrás ir a ninguna parte si te parto los dientes para siempre! – Con el ego herido, Billy se acercó a él, puños cerrado y preparado para ¡Háblame con un poco de respeto, o…!  
\- ¿O qué? – Max había aparecido detrás de Steve, como por arte de magia, y en una mano sujetaba una jeringa. No, sujetaba "la" jeringa. - ¿Qué, qué le vas a hacer, tío duro? – Le mostró el objeto, lleno de líquido transparente, y él se detuvo. - ¡Ya me parecía a mí! ¡En el fondo no eres más que un miedica! ¡Al final parece que papá si consiguió ablandarte!  
\- Eres patético. – Escupió Steve. – ¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a tu hermana pequeña? ¡Eh! – Llamó a todos los demás chicos, que los rodearon. - ¡Mirad todos! ¡Mirad todos al Rey Billy, que se caga de miedo ante una niña pequeña!

Hijos de puta… Rojo de furia, de impotencia y de rabia, Billy se volvió a toda velocidad. Odiaba todo. Odiaba aquellos chulos, aquellos imbéciles que se creían que podían reírse de él. Apartando a todos los patanes que estaban en su camino, Billy salió del círculo de golpe. Esto no había acabado, no señor. Ese pijo de mierda y la mocosa, les enseñaría lo que era cabrearle. Les enseñaría lo que era despertar al dragón.  
Hecho una furia y parpadeando para negarse a sí mismo las lágrimas, Billy salió del instituto sólo para darse cuenta de que el cielo estaba oscuro. "Es normal", pensó. "Es de noche". Por eso estaba soñando. Por eso estaba reviviendo esa pesadilla una y otra y otra vez. Pero le daba igual. En sueños, en la realidad… Los aplastaría, los aplastaría a todos hasta que le suplicasen que parase. Abrió su coche con fuerza y se sentó en el asiento de conductor, dando un portazo. Y entonces, allí, solo, en su coche a oscuras en la noche, Billy oyó una vocecita. - ¡Te encontré!


	6. Caso Abierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En Hawkins, las cosas empiezan a tensarse de verdad, y aunque Jim puede ver claramente una sombra cernirse sobre el pueblo, es incapaz de hacer nada por evitarla.

El día había sido largo y agotador, como todos, y Hopper agradeció cuando arrancó el Jeep, en el crepúsculo, y se dirigió a la salida del pueblo, pasando por delante del viejo Elmer, que contemplaba el cielo apoyado en la pared. Dios, aquel día se le había hecho eterno, y ni siquiera podía recordar qué había hecho. Sea como fuere, Hopper no tardó en ver el lugar, aquella cabaña del bosque. Pequeña y recogida, resguardada de miradas indiscretas. Aparcando el coche lo suficientemente lejos, en el camino, se acercó con precaución. La luz del ocaso aún permitía ver las trampas y los avisadores que había colocado alrededor del lugar, y él, que sabía de memoria su localización, pudo pasarlos sin ningún problema. Se acercó a la cabaña, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que había algo extraño.  
No era algo que pudiera describir. Era como si no existiera, como si alguien la hubiera cortado de una fotografía y la hubiera pegado allí, ante él. Algo está mal. – La iluminación. – Se dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Era como si la iluminación en el círculo de alrededor de la cabaña estuviera mal. Como un círculo de iluminación inferior. Como un… un halo.  
Repentinamente recordó. Recordó las pesadillas, las palabras de Jane, aquella presencia que notaba. Y, como en respuesta a su memoria, la saturación del color de la cabaña pareció disminuir a cero, y, como una figura de cera que se había acercado demasiado a la llama, la figura que había ante él comenzó a derretirse, reblandeciéndose visiblemente y hundiéndose en la nada. Un sonido tétrico llenó el ambiente mientras Hopper veía cómo su cabaña, aquella en la que llevaba viviendo dos años, se hundía en el interior de la tierra, abriendo a su paso un agujero rodeado del halo de luz espectral. Un agujero negro. Su agujero negro, del cual, no salía nada. Nada, excepto un agudo infantil.

Sobresaltado, Hopper abrió los ojos, con el rostro perlado de sudor, encontrándose sobre él el techo de su habitación. Un sueño, pensó. Una pesadilla. "Mi Agujero Negro", se dijo. Había prometido no volver a usar esa expresión nunca más.

Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, un grito familiar en una habitación junto a la suya. Once necesitaba ayuda, y Jim, una vez se hubo levantado y echado mano a la pistola – un proceso en el cual derribó el bote de pastillas – echó a correr en dirección al cuarto de la pequeña. - ¡Aaah! – Cuando entró, la pequeña estaba gritando, hecha una bolita en un rincón junto a la cama, abrazándose las piernas.  
\- ¿¡Qué ocurre!? – Preguntó, mirando a todas partes, en la habitación vacía. - ¡Eh, peque, háblame! – Le pidió, y ella, aún con la respiración entrecortada, alargó una mano temblorosa. – A-Armario. – Murmuró Once, aterrorizada. –Ar-Armario…  
\- ¿Qué? – Hopper la miró, incrédulo, y volvió a mirar al armario que había en la esquina. En la penumbra, no era más que un armario más, un armario desvencijado que lo peor que tenía era el chirrido al abrirse. - ¿Un monstruo en el armario?  
\- El monstruo… - Murmuró ella, aterrada. – Un monstruo…

Por un momento, cuando ella asintió con su cabecita de cabello corto, Hopper estuvo a punto de maldecir, arrojando la pistola al suelo, pero suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Sí, debía tener paciencia con ella. Era pequeña, y aunque tal vez tuviera trece o catorce años, sabía que sus experiencias la habían privado de la madurez necesaria a su edad. Y, a fin de cuentas, todos los niños, en algún momento, le tienen miedo al interior del armario. – Está bien, peque. Vamos a ver. – Dijo, arma en ristre, dirigiéndose al armario en ciernes. No era la primera vez que tranquilizaba a una pequeña sobre los monstruos de un armario, y sabía que la forma más rápida de hacerlo era, simplemente hacerlo. Así que atravesó el cuarto de dos zancadas, se plantó ante el armario, y lo abrió de golpe.  
\- ¿Lo ves? – Dijo, volviéndose hacia ella. – No hay ningún…

Pero se equivocaba. La figura del armario era pequeña y delgada, tanto que al principio pensó que era un esqueleto, con un cráneo blanco y reluciente. Pero no era un cráneo. Era uan cabeza, una cabeza pequeña, calva y pálida de enfermedad. Una cabeza infantil.  
Con un pijama hospitalario muy similar al que había lucido Once en su día, la niña salió del armario, al tiempo que un aterrado Hopper retrocedía por la habitación. La cabeza pequeña inclinada al suelo, los brazos delgados, casi esqueléticos… La penumbra le impedía verla con claridad, pero Hopper nunca había necesitado tal cosa para reconocer a su hija. Su hija, fallecida años atrás.  
\- Sarah. – Pronunció, aterrado. Sin saber qué hacía él allí o qué hacía él. Pero lo único que sabía es que había algo terriblemente mal. – Hija…  
La niña levantó la cabeza como movida por un resorte, y Hopper notó la sangre helársele en las venas. Dos pozos negros habían sustituido los ojos azules de su hija, dos pedazos de oscuridad que ahora traspasaban su alma. Hopper retrocedió otro paso, echando de menos la pistola, sintiendo la soledad de aquella vieja cabaña, y supo que, por fin, el Agujero Negro le había dado alcance. Ella comenzó a inspirar, con aquella ansia asmática que la había acosado en las primeras fases de su enfermedad, y Hopper sintió aquella impotencia, aquel abismo que se abría ante él. Una y otra vez, sin nunca acabar. Alargó la mano hacia su hija.  
Y el rostro de Sarah, de su hija, su única hija, se abrió en cinco, aullando y mostrando una inmensa boca llena de dientes. Arrancándose la bata, el Demogorgon se abalanzó sobre él y lo arrojó al suelo, acorralándole con las garras sobre los hombros y sacudiéndolo, mientras chillaba de forma enloquecedora sobre él.

\- ¡Jim! ¡Jim! – No, no eran los aullidos diabólicos de un Demogorgon. Jim abrió los ojos, notando el corazón como si acabara de correr una maratón y luchando por conseguir aire. - ¡Jim, teléfono! – Le decía el rostro que había ante él. - ¡Teléfono, Jim!  
Jane. Cuando Jim abrió los ojos del todo, se dio cuenta de que era Jane la que estaba ante él, sujetándolo mientras él se sacudía. ¿Otra pesadilla? Se miró las manos, temblando, y luego miró a Jane, cuyos párpados aún tenían restos del maquillaje que le había puesto Joyce en la tarde.  
Sí, ahora se acordaba. Recordaba el día, recordaba a los vecinos enfadados… Recordaba también que, al llegar a casa, había descubierto que Jane había recuperado su aspecto rebelde cuando Joyce había querido animar a los chicos llevando uno de los kits de maquillaje de la tienda. Jane tenía que aprender a comportarse como una señorita, había dicho, y además, todos se lo habían pasado muy bien después de ver ET, el Extraterrestre. – Vale, vale. – Replicó Jim, destapándose y sentándose en la cama. Miró su mesilla de noche, donde las pastillas brillaban por su ausencia (Desde que había adoptado a Jane) y donde el despertador marcaba las tres de la mañana. – Gracias por sacarme de esa pesadilla, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora deja de decir cosas de esa película.  
\- ¿Esa Película? – Jane tardó un instante en recordar ET. - ¡No! ¡Jim, el teléfono! – Dijo, alterada.  
No obstante, no se refería al teléfono, sino al walkie de policía, algo que Jim no tardó en comprobar cuando volvió a activarse. Además del intenso ruido de fondo y las sirenas, podía oír al agente del turno de noche. - ¡Jefe! ¡Jefe Hopper! ¿Me recibe?  
\- Le recibo, agente Smith. – Replicó Jim. – Son las tres de la mañana, maldita sea… ¿Qué diablos quiere?  
\- No obstante, Smith pareció titubear. – Debería venir a ver esto, jefe. – Respondió. – Es bastante grave.

 

* * *

 

No se equivocaba. Eran las tres de la mañana, pero en la calle, además del camión, la ambulancia, y los coches de policías, había todo un corro de vecinos, intentando ver algo y diciéndose unos a otros. Jim se apretó el puente de la nariz con las manos, deseando haberse tomado un café antes de ir. – Muy bien, por favor, vuelvan a sus casas. – Decían los agentes, tratando de hacerse oír entre los murmullos. – Aquí no hay nada que ver, por favor…  
Pero había mucho que ver, y los habitantes de Hawkins, pueblo en el que rara vez pasaba nada, lo sabían. El cuerpo del pobre Elmer Hoggs yacía en el asfalto, retorcido como un muñeco con el que se ha jugado demasiado. La mortaja que lo cubría evitaba la visión del cadáver atropellado, pero si alguien quería conocer la historia sólo tenía que mirar las manchas de sangre, repartidas a partes iguales entre el asfalto y el parachoques del camión.

El camionero, por su parte, trataba de recuperar una respiración regular, aceptando nervioso el cigarrillo que le ofrecía Hawkins. – N-no sé lo que pasó. – Dijo, encendiéndolo. El de Jim, por su parte, ya humeaba entre sus dedos. – El pueblo estaba vacío, ¿De acuerdo? No había nadie, y de repente, salió ese anciano y se arrojó delante del camión.  
\- ¿Y no lo vio? – Replicó Jim, que no se lo acababa de creer. Al otro lado del camión, los curiosos se agolpaban, y sólo la policía evitaba que los rodeasen a ellos también. – Un hombre en medio de la carretera ¿y es incapaz de verlo y frenar a tiempo?  
\- Él se me echó encima. – Dijo el conductor. No sé si iba drogado o en trance, pero cuando quise pisar el freno ya era demasiado tarde. Éste camión tarda un poco en frenar, y ya llevo varias horas de viaje.  
\- ¿Y no se le ocurrió pasar la noche aquí? – Replicó Jim. – Aún quedan varias horas por carretera hasta su destino.  
\- ¿Pasar la noche aquí? – El camionero negó categóricamente con la cabeza. – He oído lo que se dice de éste pueblo, oficial, y lo que le pasa a la gente que duerme aquí. Si tengo que elegir entre conducir cansado y dormir con pesadillas…  
\- Pero no era esa. – Replicó Jim, fastidiado. Por Elmer, por aquel idiota, por la situación en general. – Su decisión era entre dormir en el hostal o dormir en el calabozo. Agente, lléveselo.

Aquel camionero era un imprudente, sí, y hacía bien en mandar su culo a una celda. Pero Jim sabía, igual que sabía el detenido, que aquel no era el verdadero problema, y probablemente sólo se llevase una multa. Volviendo a la parte delantera del camión, que seguía con los faros encendidos, se sumergió de nuevo en el mar de murmullos que había más allá del cordón policial. Observando el cadáver tapado, notó que varias preguntas surgían en su trasnochado cerebro, pero por suerte, no eran difíciles de resumir: ¿Qué hacía Elmer allí, en una calle del centro, a las tres de la mañana y en pijama?  
La respuesta era evidente para Jim, y cuando el camionero había mencionado que se le había echado encima, no lo había dudado. Elmer iba sonámbulo, no cabía duda, y aunque aún debería preguntar a su familia por el historial del viejo, apostaba la pistola a que era algo reciente.  
\- ¿Algún pensamiento, jefe? – Se acercó Smith, que estaba controlando el escenario.  
\- Algo no me gusta. – Replicó Jim, obviando el cadáver que tenían a sus pies. Mirando la gente, frunció el ceño. – Alguien está jugando con nosotros.

Y entonces, lo vio. Según pasaba la mirada por el grupo de curiosos, extraños y familiares, un rostro destacó entre la multitud. "¡Sólo quiero algo que poner en la mesa para mí y mi hermana!" Las palabras parecieron iluminarse en sus recuerdos, al tiempo que hacía contacto visual con el joven latino. Por desgracia, éste también parecía recordarlo, y, adivinando el pensamiento de Jim, se escabulló en dirección contraria apresuradamente.  
Cuando Jim pasó por encima de la escena del crimen, Smith lo llamó, sin comprender, pero Jim no tenía tiempo ni ganas de explicarle. Aquella corazonada era fuerte, tanto como el sueño que había acumulado aquellos días. El coche misteriosamente abollado, los sueños misteriosos, y aquella forma tan irónica de morir de Elmer. Todo aquello olía muy, muy mal. Y Jim quería respuestas.

Así que siguió a Daniel, apartando a la gente de su camino. Fue tras él, apartando a la gente que los separaba, y lo encontró girando una esquina, escabulléndose por una calle secundaria. Aceleró el paso, consciente de que no podía dejarlo desaparecer. No sabía qué era aún, no quería acabar de creer lo que su lógica le decía. Porque había veces que se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido si Jane se hubiera pasado al otro bando, y no quería conocer la respuesta.  
\- ¡Eh! – Llamó al latino, que también había acelerado el paso y prácticamente corría varios metros por delante de él. - ¡Eh, señor García! – Pero no, evidentemente no se detendría, y Jim se vio obligado a correr tras él. Giró una calle, acortó la distancia que había entre ambos. Pero un Daniel se cruzó con un coche, y se volvió a mirarlo, y Jim supo que iba a fallar.  
Saliéndose de la carretera, el coche se arrojó contra él, y en su afán por esquivar el atropello, Jim se golpeó con la pared, cayendo sobre el capó caliente del coche. - ¡Eh! – Le gritó al conductor, que salió con gesto preocupado. - ¡Jefe Hopper! – El hombre se acercó, comprobando que Jim estaba ileso. – Lo-lo siento, estaba girando y… Este viejo trasto tiene sus manías, pero… Dios mío, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Trataba de disculparse, pero Jim sólo comprobó que, efectivamente, Daniel había desaparecido en la noche.

Había perdido su pista, y ahora sólo podía maldecir por haber ido solo, por haber olvidado su walkie en casa con las prisas, por no haber pedido refuerzos. Pero tampoco habría valido de nada. Era una corazonada, una sospecha sobre aquel chico. Pero, ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué creía que tenía poderes mágicos y era él quien estaba sumiendo la ciudad en el caos? La gente terminaría tomándolo por loco, como habrían tomado por loco a quien hablara del monstruo interdimensional y la niña telequinética de dos años atrás. Will Byers había huido, Barbara Holland había sido víctima de un escape de gas tóxico y Bob Newby había sido víctima de un accidente laboral. Aquí todo está bien, no hay nada que ver, y la vida sigue para todos.  
Pero no, no seguía para todos. Porque Barbara estaba muerta, al igual que Bob, y ahora, al igual que Elmer Hoggs. Víctimas de las criaturas de la oscuridad, de las cuales él debía proteger a la ciudadanía, sin que éstos llegaran a conocer la verdad. Pero había un momento para proteger, y un momento para hacer acto de presencia, y Jim sabía que, fueran o no correctas sus suposiciones, ir en busca de Daniel en la noche sería una locura, y una estupidez. Así que se dispuso a volver a la escena, preparando una evasiva para las preguntas de su segundo, y pensando que tal vez, si quería resolver aquello, debería hacer algunas llamadas. Atar algunos cabos sueltos. Hacer algunas llamadas.

 

* * *

 

La llamada en la puerta hizo que Jane se sobresaltara. Después de la llamada para Jim y de que éste avisara de que tardaría más, Jane había intentado esperarlo despierta, pero había sido incapaz, y había caído en un sueño en el que volvía a encontrarse con Mike, como la primera vez. Solo que Mike no era Mike, sino Elliot, y ella tenía un dedo largo con una luz al fondo, y quería llamar a casa. Pero también se hacían amigos, y tenían aventuras, y desde luego, también montaban en bicicleta. Había sido francamente divertido, aunque Jane se sintiera a ratos como el alienígena de la película, y al día siguiente se sintió especialmente animada, a pesar de las manchas de maquillaje en la almohada y del mensaje en el contestador en el que un Jim cansado decía que debía desayunar sin él.

Y entonces, había puesto la televisión. Solía disfrutar de los anuncios, sus músicas divertidas y eslóganes pegadizos – un hobby que mantenía en secreto a la gente normal – pero aquella mañana, la mención de Hawkins en las noticias había atraído su atención.

La epidemia de malos sueños, como la llamaban algunos, se había extendido por el pequeño pueblo de Indiana, convirtiendo la comunidad tranquila y pacífica en un hervidero de tensiones que habían desembocado en múltiples peleas a lo largo de los días, unas tensiones que habían llegado a su cénit después de que la noche anterior, un hombre muriese arrollado por un camión.

La policía – Jane no llegó a ver a Hopper - sólo hablaba de atmósfera tensa entre algunos ciudadanos y no decía nada de que estuvieran relacionados, pero las imágenes de la pantalla mostraban concentraciones de gente ante la comisaría de Hawkins, exigiendo a gritos una solución para el conflicto. Hablaban de experimentos del gobierno, de pruebas de fármacos en el agua, y de cosas que hacían que a Jane le trajeran malos recuerdos. Al parecer, Jim estaba teniendo dificultades en el trabajo, y Jane sintió deseos de buscarlo para darle ánimos – aunque ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo – pero recordó aquél gran círculo que la había observado en su mente. Encogiéndose en el sofá, la adolescente había observado cómo dos psicólogos muy reputados hablaban sobre el conflicto, sobre cómo las dudas y los casos de experimentos furtivos de los últimos años habían provocado un "clima de desconfianza" que, junto con unos días especialmente calurosos, había abierto las puertas a la histeria colectiva.  
Jane no entendía la mitad de las expresiones de los expertos, ya que para ella el clima era soleado o nuboso y no de desconfianza, pero tenía miedo por Jim, y por lo que toda aquella gente enfadada y gritando podría hacerle. Tenía miedo de lo que le harían a ella si la encontraban.

Fue entonces cuando sonaron los golpes en la puerta, y Jane respiró, aliviada. Max estaba allí, y Jane sabía que podría distraerse con ella. Tal vez hablarían de cómo Max nunca se había maquillado hasta el día anterior, o de lo gracioso que había sido peinarle a Will el pelo de punta. Se levantó, apagando la televisión con un parpadeo, y se dirigió a la puerta, animándose a medida que se acercaba el momento de encontrarse con su amiga. Y, cuando abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Max tampoco estaba de humor para animarse. – Tenemos que hablar. - Dijo secamente, y cuando Jane le abrió paso, entró en la casa, apoyando el patín en una pared y volviéndose hacia ella.  
Jane la miró, sin saber muy bien el porqué de aquella mala mirada que le dirigía. – Muy bien, Jane… ¿Qué diablos le has hecho a mi hermano?

 

* * *

 

Su hermano era guay, pensó Will. Lo comprendía. Sabía que ya era mayor, tenía catorce años, y no siempre necesitaba una niñera. Tal vez hubieran pasado cosas malas… Pero había sido hace casi un año. Y en Halloween, no en verano. Además, ahora tenía a Jane cerca para ayudarlo si necesitaba algo. Sabiendo todo eso, Will agradeció que Jonathan hubiera ido a hablar con el redactor del periódico sobre un reportaje sobre algo que necesitaba fotos, y pedaleó, calle abajo, en dirección al parque. El día era soleado, hacía calor, y aunque ralentizó la marcha al pasar junto a una calle en la que estaban retirando un camión, rodeado de curiosos, no dejó de tener la sensación de que iba a ser un buen día.  
Es decir, había tenido pesadillas, vale. Pero había tenido pesadillas desde el Desuellamentes, o incluso antes. Después de aquel tiempo, había aprendido a convivir con ellas. Cuando pasó por la calle que había visto en sueños, pedaleando, se dio cuenta de que su corazonada era correcta: Allí estaba ella, ante una puerta, sentada en su silla de ruedas. Al verlo, María sonrió, y Will devolvió la sonrisa. Frenando al llegar, la saludó mientras bajaba. – No sé cómo sabía que estarías aquí… ¿Esta es tu casa?  
Pero ella se echó a reír. – Bueno, algo así… – Inclinándose hacia él, la muchacha examinó su bicicleta. – Ooh, así que tú también tienes una. – Pero Will había recordado algo dicho el día anterior.  
\- Oye… - Comenzó, dubitativo, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada. – ¿Está todo bien con tu hermano? Jonathan me dijo que se enfadó cuando le dijiste lo de venir a cenar… Me pareció que podría ser divertido, y como estabas tan sola… - Will se rascó la cabeza, sintiendo que lo que decía estaba siendo muy estúpido por alguna razón.  
\- ¿sabes? – Dijo ella, que seguía mirando la bicicleta. – Nunca me han gustado estas. Los otros chicos siempre me pasa tan rápido… ¿Cómo consigues no caerte?

\- Eh… - Will agradeció que cambiara de tema, aunque en su fuero interno pensó que aquello era preocupante, como cuando Max no quería hablar de Billy. – Bueno, todo depende de la velocidad. – Sabía que, cuando alguien sufría, lo que más quería era que los demás lo tratasen como "una persona normal". – Ya sabes, cuando vas tan rápido, no da tiempo a que te caigas.- Giró los pedales con los pies en sentido inverso, produciendo ese ruido característico. – Y cuando estás parado… Bueno, te apoyas.  
\- Oooh… - María parecía maravillada por la explicación, como si se le hubiera abierto un nuevo mundo. – Entonces, ¿Es divertido montar en bici? Sé que nunca podré hacerlo, pero…  
\- Bueno… - Will tragó saliva. Se le había ocurrido una idea. – La verdad es que sí que puedes. ¿quieres intentarlo?  
\- Ella lo miró, arqueando una ceja. - ¿Qué dices? No digas tonterías, no puedo usar los pedales, y lo sabes. – Dijo, palmeándose una pierna debajo del vestido.

Pero Will había tomado una decisión. Había decidido que no dejaría que ella se sintiera menos, que se sintiera una tullida. Sabía lo que era que los demás te hicieran sentir mal… Y no quería que nadie se sintiera así. Así que pasó la mano por el sillín, y luego por la plataforma de detrás, y siguió sonriendo. – No tendrás que hacerlo. – Dijo. – No tendrás que hacer nada más aparte de agarrarte. ¿Quieres saber lo que es la velocidad?

El rostro de ella se iluminó como una flor en primavera cuando sonrió. - ¡Sí!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes (O eso espero xD) En fin, sabíais que al principio iba a hacer de la historia un Crossover? Pero el pj que iba a meter de otro sitio (Un videojuego) tenía discordancias con cómo quería meterlo, diferencias de edad y de personalidad, y al final decidí no meter más cosas raras xD


	7. Alarma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will está decidido a integrar a María en la vida normal con o sin silla, pero por desgracia, entre ellos dos se interpone la figura del hermano mayor de ésta, Daniel, mientras que Jane y Max se ponen en marcha para desentrañar el misterio que está agotando Hawkins, sin saber que las preocupaciones de ambos les llevarán por caminos muy similares.

El rostro de María mostraba una mueca de miedo. - ¡No! – Negó con la cabeza, pero Will no le hizo caso. – No, i-igual esto no es tan buena idea… ¡Me voy a caer! – Dijo, agarrándose al muchacho mientras intentaba hacer equilibrios en la bicicleta. Sentada de lado, sin poder mover las piernas, se sentía un poco – si no bastante – impotente, y Will lo sabía.  
Por eso no dijo nada y dejó que lo agarrase para sentirse segura, mientras él se sentaba en el sillín. – Sólo es así cuando está parada. – Dijo, subiéndose al vehículo. - ¡Pero las bicicletas están hechas para correr! – Dijo, arrancando como si compitiera por un cómic de X-men, dejando atrás la seguridad de la silla de ruedas, ocultada a medias en un callejón cercano.  
Al coger velocidad, al principio lo único que oyó fueron los gritos de María, que como sospechaba nunca había ido tan rápido. Eso debía de ser lo peor, pensaba Will. Es estar relegado a una silla, a ser tan lenta. El no poder sentir la velocidad, el viento en la cara, no poder pedalear con tus amigos por el pueblo. Esa era la verdadera alegría de la juventud para Will, y eso era lo que quería que María conociese, aunque fuera una vez.

Y como si lo hubiese predicho, el susto de ella no tardó en desaparecer, y pronto, sus gritos de miedo se convirtieron en gritos de júbilo. - ¡Vamos! – Decía, con las trenzas al viento. - ¡Más rápido, Will, más rápido! – Y se reía, y se agarraba más a él para no caerse. Al notar sus manos, Will tragó saliva y se concentró en la calle que tenía frente a él.  
Era una sensación agradable, el estar allí, sobre el sillín de una bici, compartiendo con alguien aquel sentimiento. Inspiró el viento y le pareció comprender un poco más a Mike con Jane, sobre todo al oír a la adolescente paralítica reír, divertida, según pasaban rápido junto a los demás transeúntes. – No es malo, ¿Sabes? – Le dijo, mientras le daban otra vuelta al parque lleno de verde. – Mi hermano. No es malo, sólo se preocupa por mí. – Con María tras él y la calle por delante, Will dejó que los pedales corriesen solos unos momentos. – Sí es un poco severo, pero es su obligación. No tenemos a nadie más. – Will miró hacia atrás, y la vio observando las calles como quien ve la vida pasar, impotente hacia lo que ocurre a su alrededor. – Y yo le doy muchos problemas, y él dice que no se enfada, pero sé que sí le molesta. – Diciendo esto, María se agarró más a Will, como si tuviera un miedo repentino de caer ante la perspectiva de su hermano Daniel. – Yo quiero ser normal… Si viviera en un mundo perfecto, tendría una bicicleta, ¡La más bonita de todas! ¿No crees?  
\- Bueno… - Ser normal. Will sabía muy bien aquellos deseos de ser normal, de que los demás no te mirasen al pasar. A él lo llamaban Niño Zombie y cosas parecidas, y no quería pensar en lo que tenía que pasarle a María. Había pensado sobre ello, aunque no había querido preocupar a su madre o a Jonathan, y mucho menos al resto del Equipo. – No importa la bicicleta. – Dijo. – Creo que lo que importa no es pedalear, sino estar con tus amigos. – La miró sonriendo. – Es lo divertido de las películas de miedo, verlas con los demás mientras os asustáis. Divertirte pensando en el miedo que da todo. Y divertirte con los amigos lo puedes hacer sólo sentado en el cine, o alrededor de una mesa.  
Ella se agarró con más fuerza, pero Will sabía que ésta vez no tenía que ver con su miedo a caer. – Sabes, tengo unos amigos… - Vaciló, inseguro de por qué había empezado. Pero, ya que lo había hecho, debía seguir hasta el final. – Tengo unos amigos que seguro que te caen bien. ¡También les gustan las películas de suspense! ¿Quieres que les pregunte si puedes ir a visitarlos? - ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Sabía perfectamente que estaba prohibido hablarle a nadie de Jane.  
Ella lanzó un gritito divertido. - ¿Lo harías? ¿Se lo pedirías por mí? ¡Yay! ¡Gracias, gracias! Nunca había tenido amigos, ¿Sabes? ¡Seguro que es muy divertido, que podremos ver películas, y…! – El tono jovial de la adolescente se desvaneció en el aire cuando enfilaron la siguiente calle, la calle de la casa de María. La calle en la que un ceñudo Daniel los esperaba, de brazos cruzados y con la silla de ruedas delante, vacía. Aquella mirada… Aquella mirada tenía algo que no le gustaba a Will. Algo que hablaba de furia, de furia y miedo, de protección. La mirada de una leona, de alguien determinado a proteger a su cría. Una cría que, podía adivinarlo, estaba justo a su espalda.

Sobrecogido por la penetrante mirada de Daniel, Will debió meter la rueda en un bache, y la bicicleta salió volando por los aires, haciendo rodar a Will contra el suelo, dolorido. Trató de erguirse, apoyándose en las rodillas, pero sabía de alguien que no podía, alguien a quien la caída podía haber dejado mucho, mucho peor. – María… - Llamó. - ¡María!  
Pero, por suerte, ella no había caído al suelo. Con la muchacha en brazos, Daniel la posó suavemente en la silla. - ¿Qué te dije, María? – Habló suavemente, aquel tipo de suavidad que conlleva un peligro implícito. Como un jaguar ronroneando. - ¿Qué te dije de confraternizar con niños del pueblo? – Suspiró, y se volvió hacia Will, que trataba de incorporarse. Lo agarró de la camiseta y él sintió como si una fuerza sobrehumana lo levantase. La tensión se adivinaba en los músculos del hermano de María, una tensión que Will sabía que estaba provocada por el enfado. – Aléjate. De. Ella. – Le espetó, enfatizando cada palabra. - ¿Lo has entendido?  
María hizo rodar la silla, acercándose. - ¡No! ¡No, Daniel, déjalo! ¡Es mi amigo, me cae bien! Will es bueno conmigo… - Su voz se acalló cuando Daniel se volvió hacia ella, soltando a Will, a quien los nervios hicieron caer al suelo como un muñeco de trapo.  
Daniel suspiró, y apoyó una mano en el respaldo de la silla de ruedas, inclinándose sobre la niña. – No puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieras, ¿De acuerdo? – Will trató de levantarse, pero notaba como si los miembros le pesaran mucho, como si hubiera alguien sentado sobre él. – Escucha… Ya hemos hablado de esto. Sé que eres pequeña, pero no puedes ser tan inocente. No son como tú y yo, María, y nunca lo serán. En el desierto no crecen amapolas. Son gente normal, y nunca podrán entendernos.  
Will nunca supo cómo logró sobreponerse a aquella fuerza que lo mantenía pegado al suelo. Pero lo hizo. Hizo de tripas corazón, y se levantó, tambaleante. – Niño zombie. – Murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos lo oyeran. – Muerto viviente. Ahogado. - ¿Por qué estaba diciendo todo aquello? No iba bien. Sabía que la gente como el hermano de María, como el hermano de Max, es muy peligrosa cuando los contestan. Pero también sabía que, frente a un torbellino de oscuridad y un demonio interdimensional, un hermano mayor no parecía tan terrible. Y algo le hacía querer darles una respuesta a las palabras de Daniel. – Quién quiere ser normal.  
Daniel se volvió hacia él, estirándose, y Will creyó que iba a pegarle. Pero se echó a reír. - ¿Qué quién quiere ser normal? – Reía. – No tienes ni idea, mocoso. Te estoy diciendo esto por tu bien. Ella no te conviene. Apártate antes de que te haga daño. – Se volvió, para meter a María de nuevo en casa. Al ver cómo esta seguía mirándolo, con cara de haber perdido su diversión, Will quiso hacer algo. Adelantó un pie, pero no hizo mucho más. Porque Daniel lo miró, por encima del hombro, y Will, sintiendo un aguijonazo en la mejilla, cayó al suelo, con el rostro dolorido. – Vete a casa, chico. – Dijo, mientras se iba. – Vete, y déjanos tranquilos.  
Notando el suelo, ya templado gracias al sol de verano, Will quiso levantarse otra vez. Pero no hizo más amagos de seguirlos, y no pudo hacer más que ver la puerta cerrarse de golpe ante sí. ¿Lo había abofeteado demasiado rápido? ¿O había sido otra cosa? Will no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que, al mirarlo, a Daniel le sangraba la nariz.

Una mano amiga se tendió para ayudarlo a levantarse. Will la cogió y se levantó, y vio a Steve junto a él. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó, mientras ponían en pie la bici de Will. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Will? ¿Y dónde está Jonathan?  
Will vaciló si contarle todo lo que había ocurrido entre María, Daniel y él, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Había tantas cosas que dudaba, tantas miradas que no sabía cómo interpretar… Al final decidió decir la verdad a medias. – Vine a ver a una amiga. – Explicó. - ¿Y tú? ¿No tenías que estudiar?  
El joven hizo una mueca. – Tengo que estudiar. Pero después de cuatro horas pegado a una mesa, necesitaba tomar el aire. – Miró a ambos lados, buscando en la calle. - ¿Dónde dices que está Jonathan? Sabe que no debería dejarte solo, así como así…  
Will puso los ojos en blanco. – Ya tengo catorce años…  
\- Sí, y te he encontrado tirado en el suelo. – Replicó Steve, con los brazos en jarras.  
\- No sabía que fueras mi madre.  
\- Si fuera tu madre, Jonathan estaría en serios problemas. – Replicó Steve, frunciendo el ceño, levantando un dedo acusador. – Y tú también. – A continuación, suspiró, y pareció darse cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus palabras, y de lo cerca que había estado de decir "jovencito". – Perdona, colega, llevo varios días que no estoy durmiendo bien. - Se apretó el puente de la nariz. – Deben de ser los estudios.  
\- No… - Will negó con la cabeza. – Mi hermano también tiene sueño, y mi madre… Y yo también estoy con pesadillas.  
Pero irritable por el cansancio o no, Steve aún era un amigo responsable del Equipo, y a pesar de que Will le aseguró que estaba bien – a pesar de la marca roja en su mejilla por el golpe, creía, que Daniel le había propinado – Steve insistió en acompañarlo a buscar a Jonathan.  
\- Dijo que habían usado unas fotos suyas en el periódico… - Will llevaba la bicicleta a un lado mientras caminaba con Steve por la calle. Pero repentinamente, alguien los pasó, en un monopatín, deteniéndose ante ellos.

\- ¡Will! – Lo llamó Max. - ¡Aquí estabas! Está bien, ya lo he encontrado. – Dijo, volviéndose al aire, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera preguntar, los miró de nuevo. - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es eso de la cara?  
Will se tocó la mejilla roja del golpe. – Me… me he caído. – Dijo de nuevo, sin dar muchos detalles. – No pasa nada, estoy bien.  
\- ¿Y cuál es el problema, mocosa? – Preguntó Steve. - ¿Por qué tantas prisas?  
\- Porque tardaba en llegar. – Replicó Max, mirándolo. – Nos preocupamos, y Jane se puso a buscarlo. Pero algo hacía interferencia, por eso nos preocupamos.  
¿Cómo que interferencia? Will no dijo nada, pero por dentro su mente había echado a correr. Lo que había visto hacer al hermano de María… Sus palabras, sus acciones, el sangrado de su nariz… ¿De veras se lo había imaginado? ¿No sería…? – Lo siento por tardar. – Dijo, al final. – Jonathan tenía que hacer algunos recados.

\- Mentiroso. – Lo acusó una voz metálica, como procedente de un aparato electrónico. - Los amigos no mienten.  
\- ¡Ah, sí! – Max sacó uno de los walkies que siempre guardaba Jane en su casa, del que ahora salía la voz de la joven telépata. – La he traído conmigo.  
\- No sabía que esas cosas tenían tanto alcance… - Murmuró Steve.  
\- Lo tienen para ella.  
\- Vale, vale. – Admitió Will, que podía sentir la mirada de Jane aunque ésta se encontrase lejos. – Quería visitar a una amiga antes de ir.  
\- ¡Vaya! – Max se echó a reír. - ¿Así que ahora tienes una amiga? ¿Y por qué no la conocemos todavía? Verás cuando se lo diga a Lucas…  
"Precisamente por eso", pensó Will. Max, como los demás, era de decirse las cosas, al contrario que él que prefería mantener la calma. – Quería esperar. Además, no es como si pudiera llevarla a la cabaña, ¿Verdad?  
\- ¿Y por qué ésta preocupación, después de todo? – Dijo Steve. – Sólo se ha retrasado para ir a ver a alguien más, y ni siquiera son las once de la mañana. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?  
\- Las pesadillas. – Dijo Jane, por el altavoz.  
\- Exacto, las pesadillas. – Repitió Max. – Ya sabes, esas que está padeciendo todo el mundo ahora mismo. La gente se pelea, está de malos humos. Ayer atropellaron a un viejo, y hoy Billy despertó como si le hubieran pegado una paliza.

Los chicos la miraron como si no supieran si reírse o lamentarlo. – Quiero decir, - Añadió ella. – Se la merecía totalmente, pero no era gracioso verlo llorando como un niño. – A pesar de lo que Steve pudiera pensar de aquella escena, para Max Billy era su hermano. Ella era la que tenía el derecho (Y conociéndolo, casi el deber) de aterrorizar a su hermano. Por eso se había enfrentado a Jane al encontrarse con ella, al creer que había sido su amiga la causante. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. – Creemos que hay alguien detrás de todo esto. – Dijo Max. – Detrás de las pesadillas y todas esas cosas.  
\- ¿Alguien? ¿Alguien como qué?

\- Un monstruo. – Replicó la voz de Jane desde el walkie. Max miró a su alrededor, pero por fortuna, era una mañana de lunes de verano y las calles no estaban muy concurridas. – El sueño de Will.  
\- ¿Mi sueño? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dudó Will, antes de recordar el monstruo del agujero en la cara con el que había soñado. - ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?  
\- Ella también lo ha visto. – Dijo Max. – Y yo, y seguramente medio Hawkins. Un círculo negro con un halo brillante, como un ojo en llamas gigantesco.  
\- ¿Entonces ahora nos está vigilando Sauron? – Dustin había logrado que Steve leyera a Tolkien, y eso se notaba.  
\- No… no lo sé. – Reconoció Jane. – Pero es malo.  
\- Por eso nos asustamos. – Añadió la pelirroja. – Cuando no encontramos a Will.

Y Will estaba en una encrucijada. Porque entendía demasiado bien lo que ocurría allí. Sabía por qué Jane no lo había podido encontrar, y sabía que Daniel no lo había golpeado, al menos no físicamente. Pero también sabía que no podía simplemente delatarlo.  
¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que Daniel era el culpable de todo? No podía traicionar así su nueva amistad con María. Sabía que si lo delataba, todos caerían sobre él, y ella se quedaría sola. Por eso no podía hacerlo. – Entonces… - Murmuró. – Entonces, qué vamos a hacer, buscar a Sauron?  
La voz de Jane se oyó claramente por el altavoz. – Yo lo haré. Miraré en el Palantir. – Y ellos, sólo tenían que seguirla.


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos en Hawkins hacen lo que pueden para encontrar al culpable de las malditas pesadillas, y mientras tanto, sin darse cuenta, ponen en marcha más fenómenos que escapan a su control. ¿Serán capaces de seguir la situación al ritmo adecuado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por esperar tanto! La culpa es del puente ~~y de que sacaran un episodio nuevo de mi juego favorito (?)~~ En fin, aquí está el capítulo siguiente, la acción ya está a la vuelta de la esquina... Espero que os guste! (Y ya sabéis, que se agradecen los kudos y los comentarios xD)

Aquella era una mañana ocupada en los laboratorios, y cuando Sam Owens pudo cerrar la puerta de su despacho, con la excusa de revisar un informe, respiró tranquilo y se dispuso a sacar un tentempié. Pero apenas había abierto la boca, cuando el estridente ruido del interfono lo interrumpió, con la voz de mujer haciéndole esconder, culpable, la comida. – Doctor Owens, llamada por la línea tres.  
\- Estoy ocupado. – Replicó éste, pero la voz del interfono no cedió.   
\- Es de Hawkins, seños. Pidió ser avisado en persona.  
Apretándose el puente de la nariz, Owens volvió a guardar el tentempié en el cajón y se volvió hacia el teléfono. - ¿Doctor Owens? – Una voz familiar estaba al otro lado del teléfono, una voz esperada.  
\- Jefe Hopper. – Le saludó, jocoso. – Cuánto tiempo… ¿Qué tal la familia? ¿Se arregló lo de aquellos episodios? – La paranoia adolescente de que se estaba siendo observado golpeaba a los chicos tanto si eran telépatas como si no, sobre todo a los que estaban a punto de empezar el instituto, pero era divertido ver a Hopper, y a la niña, estresarse por ello.  
\- ¿Qué? No, no lo sé… - Replicó Hopper, y Owens observó que no estaba tan relajado como el otro día. – Escuche, doctor, algo está pasando. En el pueblo. Algo malo.  
\- ¿Cómo que algo malo? ¿A qué se refiere?  
\- Al tipo de cosa que pasaría si el Departamento de Energía estuviera haciendo cosas en el viejo laboratorio abandonado.  
\- No, no, escucha…- Owens entendía el por qué de la preocupación de Hopper. Ya había pasado antes, y ante el primer signo de que algo andaba mal, tanto el jefe de policía como toda la población de Hawkins dirigirían su atención a aquel lugar. – Allí no hay nadie, Hopper. Lo sabes perfectamente. Ese lugar está abandonado.  
\- Pero sigue siendo de acceso restringido. – Replicó Hopper, sin ceder. – Y el edificio sigue en pie.  
\- Es una propiedad del gobierno. No van a convertirlo en un solar en un año. Primero deben decidir qué hacer con él, y eso lleva tiempo. Ya sabes cómo es esto. Estás en el sistema, igual que yo. Y ninguno podemos hacer nada sobre ello.  
\- Entonces, ¿Tengo tu palabra de que no es cosa de los tuyos?  
\- La tienes. Mira, ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es el problema, y veo si puedo mover algunos hilos para solucionarlo?  
\- ¿Qué si te lo digo? – Casi pudo oírlo reír. - ¿Ha visto las noticias, Dr. Owens?

Él suspiró, detrás de su escritorio. Sí, esperaba que fuera algo distinto. Esperaba que fuera cosa de la pequeña. Una epidemia de malhumor, un lugar lleno de pesadillas… Hopper pudo decirle lo que sabía, algunos datos epidemiológicos y aquello del círculo negro que Once había mencionado. Pero no había mucho que le pudiera decir que no supiera ya. Escuchó atentamente las preocupaciones de la buena gente de Hawkins y asintió con la cabeza cuando Hopper le habló sobre sus sospechas, asegurándole que enviaría un equipo de psicólogos para los afectados y le informaría de lo que pudiera averiguar, y tomando buena nota de lo que le decía el jefe de policía.  
Colgó el teléfono, pausó la grabadora que éste tenía adherida, y meditó durante unos segundos lo que iba a hacer. Sus opciones eran sencillas, claro. El camino del hombre recto era recto también, o al menos no muy sinuoso. Pero tampoco llegaba a ningún puerto al que valiera la pena llegar. Así que, tras un suspiro por su almuerzo perdido, Owens marcó otro teléfono y esperó a que el otro descolgase la línea. – ¿Señor Giovanni? – Saludó. – Sí, soy yo. Creo que tenemos a otro. Deberías oír esta llamada.

Max se acercó el walkie al oído. - ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? No oigo bien, Jane. – Junto a la muchacha, Will y Steve la miraron, interrogantes, hasta que Max les indicó con un gesto que siguieran caminando. Porque eso es lo que hacían, caminar por las calles de Hawkins, mientras se cruzaban con gente que iba o venía del trabajo o a comprar, y los miraba como si se preguntase quién estaría allí, bajo aquel sol que cada vez estaba más caliente, por voluntad propia. Porque aquella era la forma que habían decidido de investigar la extraña presencia que, según Jane, podía estar hechizando Hawkins. Sin apenas datos, excepto sus efectos a largo alcance, lo único con lo que contaban seguro era con la sensibilidad de Will y las interferencias que el intruso ocasionaba en la mente de Jane.

Podía sentirlo allí, en el fondo, el círculo negro observándola a pesar de todo. Oculto en algún lugar de Hawkins, invisible, esperando a que ella bajase la guardia. Jane sabía que estaba exponiéndose en aquella búsqueda, que estaba exponiendo a sus amigos, pero sabía que era mejor que quedarse parada. Jim estaba preocupado por lo que ocurría, y si ella podía hacer algo para solucionarlo, sin ninguna duda lo haría. Así que, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, se concentró lo suficiente para que su voz volviera a sonar clara en el Walkie-talkie de Max. "Tres a la derecha", decía, "Cuatro a la izquierda…" Cuando ellos miraron, extrañados al aparato, Jane pareció darse cuenta. "Perdón", dijo la vocecita desde una distancia imposible. "Girad ahora por ese callejón".  
\- No entiendo cómo esto nos ayuda a estar más cerca de nada. – Protestó Steve, mientras seguían las instrucciones de Jane, prestando atención a Will por si éste demostraba signos de que hubiera problemas. – No hacemos más que dar vueltas en círculos.  
\- Bueno, eso es fácil. – Sonrió Max. – Dejas que Will coja la bicicleta y yo le acompaño con éste y así encontramos el origen más fácilmente.  
\- Ya, y dejaros a merced de un posible monstruo con Jane en la otra punta del pueblo y… - Suspiró. – No, no. Déjalo. Joyce me mataría si lo dejara sin vigilancia.  
\- Nunca te pidió que lo hicieras. – Replicó Will, pero no le reprochó su impaciencia. Entendía por lo que debían estar pasando. Era frustrante estar ahí una y otra vez, callejeando por el barrio en el que estaba cuando Jane no había podido encontrarlo. Y era aún más frustrante para él, que se daba cuenta a cada minuto de cómo se acercaban más y más encontrar el origen de aquello, a causarle problemas a María.

Una parte de él, no obstante, quería sinceramente ayudar. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía y que, si sospechaba que Daniel era el origen de aquella señal telepática, debería llevarlos hasta él. Pero sólo podía pensar en el rostro de María, mirándolo como un amigo al que traicionan. Sólo podía pensar en la pequeña teniendo que estar sola cuando se llevaran a su hermano. Y no podía hacerle eso.  
\- Tranquilo, Will. – Max le golpeó el hombro, como solía hacer. Aunque, siendo un golpe suave, no solía dolerle. – Seguro que lo pillaremos, ¿Vale?  
\- Por supuesto, colega. – Añadió Steve. – Todos estos sueños se acabarán pronto, ya lo verás.

No, Will no sabía lo que quería, pero cuando salieron a otra calle grande y Jane los guió en dirección a la puerta en la que se había metido María antes, de repente lo supo. Supo que no quería que los encontrasen. Porque sabía que las cosas no acabarían bien. Pero no podía hacer nada. Encerrado por sus amigos, Will tragó saliva mientras Jane confirmaba que había algo extraño en las proximidades, y que no los captaba igual de claros que de costumbre. – No lo veo… - Decía la muchacha. – Pero creo que está cerca.

La puerta ya estaba prácticamente junto a ellos, y Will estaba a punto de echar a correr si hacía falta, pero en el último momento, cuando sabía que Jane les diría de abrir la puerta, apareció Jonathan. - … Iré, no te preocupes. Puedo cubrirlo. – Le decía a alguien que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y Will dio una bocanada de alivio. Porque la atención de Max y de Steve se volvió inmediatamente hacia él. – Will. – Lo reconoció su hermano, y luego vio a sus dos acompañantes. – Steve.

\- Jonathan. – Lo saludó Steve, con la misma frialdad de siempre, que hacía que Will se preguntara cuál era realmente la relación de ellos dos. Sabía que habían tenido problemas por la hermana de Mike, pero Jonathan siempre le daba evasivas cuando preguntaba sobre el tema. – Creía que estarías de camino a la cabaña con él. – Dijo, palmeándole la cabeza a Will.  
\- Sí, estaba… - Murmuró Jonathan, señalando atrás. – Me entretuvo un compañero de trabajo. – Luego miró de nuevo a su hermano. - ¿Encontraste a tu…?  
\- Es sólo un moratón. – Lo cortó Will, que por alguna razón no quería que los demás supieran de María. Porque María llevaba a Daniel, y Daniel llevaba a problemas. – Sólo me caí con la bici, nada más. Ya podemos ir a la cabaña.  
\- ¿Ya? – Preguntó Max, que aún tenía en la mano el Walkie-Talkie en el que Jane se hacía la misma pregunta.  
\- Sí, creo que… - Se inclinó de hombros. – Creo que Steve tenía razón. Esto es muy lento, ¿No? ¿Y si hacemos un par de vueltas en el coche por si acaso y nos vamos? – Cuanto menos estuvieran allí, mejor para todos. – Quiero decir, no ha encontrado nada, ¿Verdad?

\- Muy bien. – Añadió Steve. – En ese caso, os dejo con él. Aún tengo una burrada de temas que estudiar, y como no lo consiga entonces sí que va a ser una pesadilla. Me las piro… – Y se fue, mientras los dos adolescentes repetían la última palabra de la rima, "vampiro", y se reían. Steve podía parecer serio, pero no llegaba mucho más allá.  
Jonathan, no obstante, aún tenía que ponerse al día con los acontecimientos. - ¿Pesadillas? ¿De qué está hablando?  
\- De las pesadillas colectivas. – Dijo Will. – Estamos intentando buscar el origen.  
\- El origen es la histeria colectiva. – Replicó Jonathan mientras iban en dirección a su coche. – Al menos, eso dice la policía. La gente dice que son los del laboratorio de Hawkins.  
\- ¿El Laboratorio? – Will no guardaba buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar, pero su curiosidad podía más que su miedo en aquel momento. – Pero eso estaba vacío, ¿No?  
\- Oficialmente, sí. – Replicó Jonathan. – Pero se ha formado un grupo en la cantina que no cree lo mismo, y dicen que van a ir a pedir explicaciones, por las buenas o por las malas.  
El redactor jefe le había ofrecido que cubriera el reportaje fotográfico del evento al propio Jonathan, y éste había tenido que compatibilizarlo con sus turnos de tarde en la tienda. – Al final el jefe me deja coger medio turno hoy y medio mañana. – Se encogió de hombros. – Aunque tenga que quedarme con él a cerrar.  
Pero aquella no era la parte que más les importaba a los muchachos. Era la parte en la que la gente de Hawkins comenzaba a llegar al punto de ebullición. Y seguían sin encontrar al culpable.

Jane, por su parte, seguía en aquel vacío que ya sentía como su hogar. Sus amigos estaban acompañando a Jonathan a su coche para volver con ella, sin ser conscientes de lo cerca que habían estado del peligro. Cerca en espacio, en tiempo… Jane no lo sabía bien, pero sabía que habían estado a punto de entrar en su zona ciega. Habían estado a punto de descubrirlo. Pero Jane no se sentía como si hubiera estado a punto de desentrañar el misterio… Sino como alguien que se ha salvado por los pelos de un encuentro fatídico destinado a suceder. Igual que con el Demogorgon, dos años atrás.  
Aquel ojo oscuro, aquel círculo negro rodeado de blanco, seguía en el cielo de su Vacío. Allí arriba observaba, como el Nigromante de Tolkien buscaba el Anillo Único hasta dar con su poseedor. Y, en aquella analogía, ella era un hobbit asustado. Cuando sus amigos se metieron en el coche con Jonathan, el ojo dejó de observarlos y se volvió hacia ella, y Jane sintió una presencia que la buscaba. Una presencia que extendía sus tentáculos invisibles hacia ella, haciendo que Jane abriera los ojos, sobresaltada por el ruido de la estática del Walkman. Podía sentirlo, cada vez más cerca. El Círculo cada vez era más poderoso, y tarde o temprano, acabaría localizándola. Notando un escalofrío, la pequeña se abrazó las rodillas en la cama. Quería que volvieran sus amigos.

Max se sentó en la parte trasera del coche junto a Will, que no se había sentado donde el copiloto para ir con ella. Pero no tardó mucho en arrepentirse de su decisión: - ¿Y bien, Will? ¿Quién es esa amiga de la que no nos has hablado? – Le picó Max, tratando de olvidar por un rato los acontecimientos recientes. – ¿Entonces encontraste a esa amiga? – Will desvió la mirada, preguntándose por qué Jonathan habría tenido que refrescarles la memoria a las chicas. ¡Ya habían olvidado a María! Murmuró una respuesta sobre que no estaba para librarse de más preguntas, pero una vez más, vio que estaba en un error. - ¿Y cómo es? – Siguió inquiriendo Max. – Venga, no somos Lucas, Dustin o Mike… A nosotras puedes contárnoslo, ¿No es verdad, Jane? – Activó el walkie-talkie, pero sólo se oía estática. – Vaya, qué raro… Habrá cortado la conexión. ¿Y bien?  
Will suspiró. – Vaale. – Accedió. – A ver, es… - "Alegre, fan de las películas de miedo, y sólo quiere ser una persona normal" no parecía la descripción que alguien esperaría oír. – Es como de nuestra edad, y eso. Es… es fácil reconocerla porque siempre va en silla de ruedas, pero creo que no la había visto hasta ahora. – Se dio cuenta de aquel detalle, que le descolocaba un poco contra el resto de la pequeña tan alegre. Inclinándose hacia delante, preguntó a su hermano. - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva su hermano trabajando contigo?  
\- No sé… - Pensó éste, mientras frenaba para evitar atropellar a gente que parecía haber olvidado que estaba en un paso de cebra y se había puesto a hablar. – Yo empecé en el supermercado a principios de verano. Él ya llevaba unas dos semanas, así que… Mayo, o junio.  
\- ¿Crees que se habrán mudado hace poco? – Le preguntó Max a Will. – A lo mejor el curso que viene tenemos dos compañeras nuevas de clase…  
\- Puede ser. – Will fingió que la idea no le gustaba tanto como le gustaba. La perspectiva de que María se uniera al grupo le gustaba, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que encajaría. – Ella dijo que sólo tenía a su hermano, así que a lo mejor sí.

Jonathan tocó la bocina, los conversadores del paso de peatones pegaron un brinco y le golpearon el coche, molestos. Pero ellos no hicieron nada. También estaban cansados, y también habían tenido pesadillas, pero sabían que no llevaba a nada ceder a la irritación.

Hopper estaba a punto de ceder a la irritación y de dar cuatro voces. Así, a lo mejor, el cuartel de policía volvía a hacerse un sitio respetable donde la gente podía oír sus malditos pensamientos. La voz de los transeúntes había comenzado a entremezclarse. Había gente que protestaba por una presunta estafa en la frutería, otros venían de solucionar por las malas una pelea en el trabajo, y ya tenían tres denuncias de atropellos, aunque por fortuna, todos se habían saldado con magulladuras y golpes leves. Y, además de todo eso, aún tenía que acabar de arreglar el tema del difunto señor Hoggs, y solucionar el tema de las pesadillas bajo el constante asedio de las protestas en un cuartel corto de personal, y el recordatorio aún más constante de la noche que habían tenido todos.  
Así que suspiró y entornó la puerta de su despacho, dejando a los agentes y a Flo ocuparse de ello, y se dispuso a tratar un tema más preocupante. No, le respondió al señor Jones, no tenían permiso para formar una cuadrilla de hombres e ir a buscar a los culpables al laboratorio, y sí, debía oponerse a su decisión de entrar a la fuerza en una propiedad gubernamental.

\- ¡Pero están ahí! – Replicó Jones. - ¡Sé que las respuestas que estamos buscando a las pesadillas están justo allí dentro!  
\- Allí dentro. – Replicó Jim, con su voz de "Quiero que esto quede claro". – No hay ni una sola persona.  
\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Jim? ¿Has ido allí y lo has comprobado?  
\- Porque es mi maldito trabajo saberlo. – Replicó Jim. Sabía que no respondería bien si le hablaba de su llamada al Dr. Owens. Y sabía que, si le hablaba de sus sospechas sobre Daniel, Jones se reiría de él y lo llamaría paranoico. Irónico, sí, pero comprensible. Llegados a aquel punto, aquellas ojeras, aquel cansancio, los vecinos ya no querían respuestas que produjeran más preguntas. Lo que querían era hacer algo, y lo querían ya.  
\- Bien. – Replicó, por tanto, Jones. – Sólo venía a comprobar tu postura, Jim. Me apena mucho que a pesar de ser el jefe de policía de Hawkins dejes de lado así las necesidades de sus habitantes.  
Maldita sea… Jim le dio otra calada al cigarrillo que se consumía en su mano y buscó respuestas en la nube que exhaló suavemente. Sabía que no podría pararlos. Pero también sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, era el jefe de policía de Hawkins. Y sabía que aquel lugar era peligroso, sobre todo para civiles que no sabían lo que había allí.

\- Está bien. – Dijo, al final. – Llevaré un escuadrón. Pero no quiero equipos paralelos ni gente que entre por su cuenta, ¿De acuerdo? – Lo miró fijamente. – Si quieres que participe, lo haremos a mi manera.

En aquel momento, Hopper se dio cuenta de que odiaba al señor Jones. Odiaba aquellos capullos gritones que estaban fuera en la sala de espera, luchando por hacerse oír sobre el barullo. Odiaba aquel pueblo insomne. Y odiaba a Daniel García, por ser el culpable de todo aquello.


	9. Lobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gente comienza a moverse, dispuesta a enfrentarse a aquello que desconoce. Y, mientras Daniel recibe la visita de unos misteriosos agentes, Hopper decide dejar de bailar al son del Hawins de una vez y llegar al fondo del asunto.

Las nubes llenaban el cielo aquel caluroso día de verano, permitiendo apenas el paso de rayos de sol y creando una atmósfera bochornosa que no invitaba a salir de casa. Pero los agentes y voluntarios reclutados por el jefe de policía Jim Hopper habían decidido que tenían algo más importante que hacer que quedarse en sus casas, donde sólo les esperaba el recuerdo de las pesadillas pasadas. Cansados, irritables, y muchos de ellos armados, habían decidido ponerse en marcha y darle fin a todo aquello.

Hopper, por su parte, tenía bien claro que aquello no era ningún final. Aquello no era más que una pantomima, destinada a calmar a la buena gente de Hawkins. Pero ese también era su trabajo, ¿Verdad? Asegurarse de que los paisanos siguieran su vida como si todo estuviera bien. Como si las dimensiones no se hubieran retorcido, como si la gente no pudiera mover cosas con la mente.  
Así que cortó la cadena que cortaba el paso a la propiedad con unos alicates, entrando seguido de un grupo de agentes y voluntarios, más numeroso de lo que le gustaría, pero menos de lo que podría haber sido. Aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Pero debía capear aquel temporal. Con Powell, Blubbs, Callahan, y los demás agentes de servicio, el jefe de policía se aproximó al tenebroso edificio. "Muchas cosas pasaron aquí", se dijo, sombrío. "Y muchas más pasarán". Según se acercaron, pasada la pequeña arboleda y el jardín, antaño cuidado, sus ojos pretendieron ver al Dr. Owens, saludándolo desde la entrada cada vez que el pequeño Byers iba a una revisión. Pero Owens estaba ya muy lejos de allí, y en aquel viejo mastodonte de cemento y metal ya no había nadie. O eso esperaba.  
\- Muy bien. – Aclaró al grupo que lo seguía, una vez se plantaron en la entrada. – Comprobad que las radios y los relojes están sincronizados. Vosotros cinco, iréis con Powell por las escaleras ascendentes. Los demás, conmigo. Vamos a llegar al final de todo esto.

Y entró, sabiendo muy bien qué encontraría al final de todo aquello. Los hombres y mujeres que los habían seguido creían haber actuado como sabuesos, siguiendo el rastro de las pesadillas hasta descubrir una conspiración como la del último Halloween, pero Hopper tenía bien claro que no había nada más lejos de la verdad. Lo único que encontrarían allí sería polvo, oscuridad, y malos recuerdos.  
Pero fue peor de lo que creía. Los oficiales del gobierno habían hecho buen trabajo recogiendo el material sensible cuando se habían ido, pero los restos del combate aún seguían allí. No tardaron en encontrar suelos y paredes resquebrajados, paredes con cicatrices de disparos, y Jim no tardó mucho en recordar cómo se habían originado. Casi podía verlos de nuevo, en las pantallas de la sala de control. Aquellos monstruitos cuadrúpedos cuyos rostros se abrían para devorar a todo aquel lo suficientemente ingenuo como para meterse en su camino.  
Los hombres miraban con preocupación y sin comprender las manchas y las baldosas rotas, pero él sabía que era mucho peor. Sabía que la gente de a pie de Hawkins nunca llegaría a comprobar de primera mano los horrores que había encerrado aquel laboratorio… Y así era como debía ser. Para eso estaba él allí.

\- Aquí no hay nadie. – Murmuró alguien del otro grupo por la radio. – No ha habido nadie en mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Lo veis? – Replicó Hopper, con un suspiro. Si aquello no daba resultado, ¿A quién culparían?  
\- Eh, jefe. – Uno de los que iban con él llamó su atención, desde una puerta a medio abrir. – Este lugar parece muy grande… ¿Cree que deberíamos explorar?  
\- Yo entraré. – Replicó Hopper. – Lleva a los demás alrededor de esta planta y luego volved a la entrada. Esto está vacío.  
No, no quería que entrase. No quería que nadie lo hiciera más que él. Porque recordaba aquel lugar, lo recordaba mucho más claramente que el resto.  
Aquel era el sitio. El lugar donde se había desencadenado la batalla final por la conquista del pueblo. Sus ojos examinaron la pared opuesta, agrietada y cuarteada, buscando resquicios. Muescas de portales a otros mundos. Recordaba el grito de Jane, los monstruos cayendo como lluvia a su alrededor, la enorme figura que había intentado cruzar. Recordando dónde había estado la grieta que tanta angustia había traído, apuntó con su arma, pero no disparó, sino que se quedó allí. Un instante para saborear su victoria. "Al final, nosotros ganamos", se dijo.

* * *

 

\- Al final, saliste ganando. – Replicó Daniel, pensativo.  
\- ¿Sí? Jonathan no estaba muy convencido, mirándolo mientras pasaba la compra del tercer cliente en toda la tarde. Una tarde calurosa en la que las pesadillas y la temperatura mantenían en casa a la mayoría de habitantes de Hawkins, dejándoles a los chicos una atmósfera perezosa muy propia de una tarde como aquella. – No lo sé. – Suspiró. – Habría podido hacer buenas fotos.  
\- Y se las habrías tenido que dar al periódico por un precio de risa. – Replicó Daniel, con la confianza del experto. – Hazme caso, he pasado por muchos trabajos así.  
El cliente cerró la puerta, y Daniel le apuntó al pecho. – Te estafarán, te atraparán con un contrato basura, y antes de que te des cuenta, te sacarán la sangre gota a gota como si fueras su esclavo.  
\- Como aquí. – Replicó Jonathan, sin saber si Daniel se ofendería. Por suerte, éste no lo hizo.  
\- Hey, no me eches la culpa a mí, estamos en el mismo barco. Yo estoy un escalón por encima, pero mi paga tampoco es mucho mejor ni nada. - Bromeó él.  
\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? – Tanteó Jonathan, que seguía pensando en lo que los chicos habían preguntado por la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí Daniel y su hermana? ¿Un par de meses? – No hay trabajos buenos en Hawkins, ni cosas emocionantes… ¿Por qué decidisteis venir aquí?

Por un momento, Daniel se quedó pensativo. - ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? – Preguntó. Jonathan asintió con la cabeza. – La gente como nosotros no suele encajar bien por aquí. La tierra de las oportunidades, ¿Verdad? – Dijo, irónico. – Pasa un tiempo, crees que la gente te respeta lo suficiente como para dejarte vivir tu vida tranquila, pero de repente alguien decide que no quiere tener nada que ver contigo. Algo se tuerce. Te conviertes en algo peligroso, y de la noche a la mañana, tienes al pueblo en tu contra. – Con un suspiro, miró por los escaparates del supermercado. – Hawkins parecía lo suficientemente pequeño, pero puede que me equivocase. Siento que María tenga que pasar por esto, pero…  
\- Bueno, tienes razón. – Respondió Jonathan. – La gente es idiota. Hacen como que son ciudadanos modelo, pero no dejan de ser…  
\- Sí. No dejan de estar podridos por dentro.  
\- Podríais quedaros. – Jonathan miró a Daniel, que sonreía como si acabara de decir una locura. – Dejarla empezar el instituto. No podéis huir durante toda vuestra vida, y parece que ella y Will se han hecho amigos.  
\- María siempre quiere hacer amigos. – Replicó Daniel. – Es tan ingenua… Cree que la gente la querrá sin mirar sus defectos. – Se volvió a Jonathan. – El mundo está podrido, pero ella aún no lo sabe. Y no necesita saberlo. No necesita a nada, porque me tiene a mí, ¿De acuerdo?  
Jonathan tragó saliva, desconcertado por aquel repentino cambio de humor del latino. – No necesitamos limos… - Daniel, que había vuelto a mirar al exterior, de detuvo a media frase, congelado.

Jonathan siguió su mirada, y se dio cuenta de la razón: Las tres furgonetas negras que se acercaban por la carretera parecían calcadas de una película de espías. – Creo que deberías irte, Byers. – Dijo Daniel, con voz monocorde, mientras se volvía en dirección al interior del supermercado. – Tienes el día libre. – Jonathan lo siguió, interrogante, pero no había discusión posible. – Vete, vamos. Tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos.  
\- ¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó Jonathan, viendo cómo bajaban algunos agentes de negro de los vehículos. Caminando entre los estantes, Daniel asintió. – Sólo quieren hablar, tranquilo. Pero es un asunto privado. Ahora vete.  
Jonathan Byers no era un hombre de acción ni un hombre de peleas. No era más que un chaval de preuniversitario que quería vivir de sus fotos. Así que cuando Daniel, su superior en el trabajo y en la edad, le sugirió que no le convenía estar allí, Jonathan aceptó de inmediato la sugerencia y salió por la puerta de atrás. En su camino al coche, vio a los agentes rodear el establecimiento, con abrigos que los identificaban como agentes de Inmigración (Las letras ICE destacaban sobre sus abrigos negros) y se dio cuenta de que Daniel estaba metido en algo turbio.  
Pero no era algo que él pudiera cambiar, así que, tragando saliva y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, se metió en su coche, y cerró la puerta.

* * *

 

\- Vacío. – Dijo Jim, cerrando la puerta de la cabaña desde fuera. – El laboratorio estaba vacío. Allí no había nadie, ni científicos locos, ni agentes del gobierno… Lo único que había eran hierbajos y malos recuerdos.  
\- Entonces, ¿No fueron los del Departamento de Energía? – Joyce, que había sustituido a Jonathan en la cabaña cuando este había ido al trabajo, se cruzó de brazos, encendiendo el cigarrillo.  
\- No. Deberías haber visto la cara del señor Hargrove cuando volvimos con las manos vacías.  
\- Sí, me lo imagino. – Replicó ella. – Will me cuenta lo que les dice Max de su padre.  
\- El caso es que no son ellos. – Concluyó Jim. – No hay conspiraciones ni experimentos de por medio.  
\- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?  
\- No lo sé, Joyce… - Dio una calada antes de devolverle el cigarrillo. – Sabes bien cuál es la alternativa. ¿Algo nuevo con la peque?  
\- Todo normal, por aquí. – Sonrió ella. – Se agradece un poco la posibilidad de relajarse de vez en cuando. ¿Sabes que Will ha hecho una nueva amiga?  
\- Vaya, eso está bien. – Asintió Jim.  
\- Sí, es la hermana de un compañero de trabajo de Jonathan, además. Es… - Chasqueó los dedos, intentando acordarse. – Ese chico nuevo, latino. ¿Cómo se llama?  
\- Daniel. – Replicó él, sin sonreír. Ese chico nuevo, latino, y su principal sospechoso en la investigación. – Escucha, Joyce, no deberías relacionaros con esa gente. – Dijo, sabiendo cómo sonaría. – No sé cómo es ella, pero ese Daniel…  
\- ¡Jim!  
\- Lo digo en serio. – Él la miró fijamente, para demostrárselo. – No sé lo que te habrá dicho Jonathan de él, pero creo que él está metido en algo turbio. – Su mirada exasperada cambió a una preocupada. – No puedo probarlo aún. Es sólo una corazonada. Pero mañana puede que tenga que hacerle una visita a la casa de los García.  
No pensaba esperar más, dando palos de ciego y siguiendo pistas falsas de gente que no sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Puede que no pudiera probarlo, puede que "creo que tiene poderes psíquicos" sonara a algo que diría Murray Bauman, pero llevaba ya más de un año alojando en su casa a Jane, y sabía que, si quería atajar el problema de las pesadillas y evitar que pasara a peor, debía hacerle una visita a Daniel. Y, sólo por precaución, debería ir armado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Es un capítulo algo corto, pero ya empieza la parte buena de la historia xD Espero que os esté gustando, y ya sabéis, se aprecian los comentarios!


	10. Rastreo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se convierte en la respuesta a los problemas de Hawkins, y todos lo buscan, Daniel, de repente, ha desaparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felices fiestas a los que me leáis! Perdonad la tardanza y disfrutad del capitulo! :)

Will no estaba seguro. A ratos, le parecía una locura. Pero era lo que debía hacer. Lo sentía dentro de él, sentía que se lo debía, de alguna forma, a María. Quería ayudarla.  
\- ¿Estás seguro, cielo? – Le preguntó dubitativa su madre, bajo el sol de la mañana del martes. – Eso que me has dicho es algo muy serio…  
\- Sí. – Confirmó él, dirigiéndose hacia la estación de Policía de Hopper, deseando sentir lo que aseguraba sentir.  
En realidad, le había dado muchas vueltas desde el día anterior. Había pensado en lo preocupante que parecía Daniel, en el contraste entre la pequeña, amigable, y el huraño hermano mayor, que parecía querer ajustarle las cuentas al mundo entero con su actitud. Will no lo conocía mucho, no había hablado de verdad con él, y lo único que había visto era cómo trataba a su hermana.  
Y había algo que no le gustaba de todo aquello. Tal vez fuera el tono, tal vez las maneras, tal vez aquella amenaza velada. Aquel aura de peligro que emanaba de él, un aura de "si haces un movimiento incorrecto recibirás una paliza de muerte". En aquel momento, Will lo había ignorado por María, y luego no lo había recordado, pero aquella noche se dio cuenta dónde más había notado aquella aura.  
Billy. El hermano – hermanastro, como ella insistía – mayor de Max era también una de esas personas. Alguien cuya voz tranquila implica que está a punto de estallar. Alguien que te da ganas de cubrirte con los brazos para que no te golpee. Un tirano que mantenía controlada a Max a base de amenazas y que, según ella, más de una vez había amenazado con atropellarlos a él y a sus amigos antes siquiera de conocerlos. Era alguien que podría hacer de todo.  
Pero Max lo había vencido. Se había enfrentado a él, cuando lo del Desuellamentes, lo había atacado y, según le habían contado los demás, le había clavado una dosis de sedante, "Y después", había contado Lucas, emocionado, "¡Por poco lo castra allí mismo!". Desde entonces, Max no era más que una presencia molesta en sus vidas, una fuente de anécdotas graciosas para su amiga y una especie de rival para Steve. Una vez vencido, el tirano había caído de su pedestal.

Pero ahora estaba Daniel. Daniel lo había mirado y Will había sentido el mismo miedo, había sabido que no quería ser María y estar con él a solas. Cuando habían buscado por la ciudad no se había atrevido a decir la verdad por miedo a hacerles daño, pero después de pensarlo durante todo el día, había cambiado de opinión. Debía ayudar a María. Debía ponerla a salvo de aquel hermano terrible, de la causa de las pesadillas de Hawkins. Y sabía que, si había alguien que pudiera ayudarle, era Hopper.  
Cuando entraron en la estación, tras pasar por en medio del grupo de manifestantes contra las pesadillas, Will se encontró con la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse allí. - ¿Max? – Saludó a su amiga, viendo a su padre, el señor Hargrove, hablar en tono alto con los policías. La pelirroja lo miró con una mueca, y Will supo que pasaba algo.  
\- Es Billy. – Dijo Max, sorprendiendo a su amigo. – No se despierta.  
\- ¡No me importa una mierda lo que estén haciendo! – Repitió el señor Hargrove, con las venas del cuello hinchadas y el rostro enrojecido. - ¡Mi hijo está en coma! ¡Después de todos estos días de pesadillas ahora no se despierta! – Los policías trataron de calmarlo como pudieron, pero fueron incapaces. - ¡No me importa nada lo que ese inepto de Hopper crea que está haciendo! ¡Quiero respuestas! ¿Me oyen?  
\- Y las tendrá, ¿De acuerdo? – Replicó el agente. – El Jefe no está aquí ahora mismo, pero en cuanto pueda atenderle le informaré de sus peticiones.  
\- ¿No está? – Que Joyce supiera, Hopper había ido al trabajo como cada mañana. Bueno, tal vez algo más cansado. - ¿Cómo que no está?  
\- Ha salido, ¿Vale? – El policía tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a ayudar, algo evidente viendo las ojeras que tenía. – Es el jodido jefe de policía, tiene cosas que hacer.  
\- Y mientras el señor Hargrove comenzaba otro arrebato de "y-para-esto-pago-yo-mis-impuestos", con una mención a la supuesta afinidad de Joyce y Hopper que hizo que ésta entrase en la "conversación", Max resopló mirando a Will. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

* * *

 

Hopper se pasó la mano por la barba. - ¿No está? ¿Qué significa que no está? – No había esperado que fuera tan fácil, pero las palabras de Byers al otro lado de la caja registradora, en el supermercado, habían levantado más preguntas que respuestas. – Pero trabaja aquí, ¿Verdad?  
\- Así es. – Replicó Jonathan, con un gesto seco de la cabeza. – Pero hoy no está.  
\- ¿No ha aparecido?  
\- Es la primera vez desde que trabajo aquí. – Añadió Jonathan. Jim había pasado por la barra con su caja de pastillas de cafeína y había dejado el acceso libre. – ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?  
\- ¿Qué si hay algún problema? – Jim resopló. Estaba cansado, con sueño, y lo único que quería era acabar con el maldito caso de las pesadillas. ¿Cuánta sangre iba a poder aguantar en sus manos cada noche? – Podría estar en juego mucho, Byers. Podría estar en juego el maldito pueblo entero. No, no se preocupe, señora. – Le sonrió a la clienta que había tras él, que se había quedado helada al oírlo. Jim se tragó una pastilla de cafeína y sonrió. – Soy un exagerado.  
Si aquello llegaba a oídos del pueblo no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría. "Bueno", pensaba a veces. "Probablemente me tomarán por loco". Puede que lo destituyeran si acusaba a alguien de tener poderes psíquicos, pero esperaba que, para cuando llegase el momento, al menos pudiera dormir en paz. – El caso es. – Volvió a mirar a Jonathan. – Que necesito saber dónde está. Tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas, ¿Vale? Nada más. Tienes su domicilio por ahí, ¿Verdad?  
Byers asintió, y como el supermercado estaba vacío en aquel momento, incluso se permitió acompañar a Hopper hasta el almacén, una salita cerrada con llave donde se guardaban los ficheros de los trabajadores. Mientras esperaba, Hopper creyó oír un susurro, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, no había nadie.  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- Aquí está. – Byers sacó una hoja con los datos del latino y se la entregó a Hopper. – Sus datos, incluyendo el domicilio.  
\- Muy bien. – Hopper entrecerró los ojos, memorizando el lugar. – Ya te tengo, escurridizo hijo de…

\- ¿Jefe? – Hopper miró a Jonathan, que parecía decidirse a decir algo más. – Puede que… Puede que no esté allí.  
Jonathan no era por naturaleza muy hablador aparte de con su hermano y su madre, pero con un pequeño empujoncito, Hopper logró que se lo contara. Y Jonathan le habló de los agentes de Inmigración, de la escena del día anterior y de cómo había pensado que había algo que no le cuadraba. Jim se apretó el puente de la nariz, resoplando por saber aquella información tan tarde, pero reconoció que Jonathan no había tenido ninguna razón para avisarle de nada.

Maldijo, sintiendo que el caso había tomado un giro que no le gustaba nada. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, y lo sabía porque había imaginado que ocurría una y otra vez. Que tomaban a Jane, que uno de los "hombres malos", como ella los llamaba, la encontraban y acorralaban, mientras él no podía hacer nada. Y se sentía impotente, igual que se sentía ahora, mientras salía del supermercado con las manos, no vacías, sino llenas de frustración y pastillas de cafeína. Las cosas pasaban a su alrededor sin que él pudiera hacer nada, aparte de pararse y pensar si algo era realmente como creía, y sentía dentro de sí que aquello aún no había acabado.  
Si quería atajarlo, debía ocuparse del problema cuanto antes. Y, para hacerlo, necesitaba la ayuda. - ¿Powell? – Llamó por la radio. – Powell, ¿Me recibes? Escúchame, quiero que llames a Murray Bauman. Sí, ese Murray Bauman, el único que hay.  
Parecía una locura, y probablemente lo fuera… Pero sabía que, si había alguien capturado por el Gobierno, o alguien huyendo de éste, Bauman sabría cómo encontrarlo.

 

* * *

 

El lugar estaba vacío cuando Hopper aparcó, y a excepción de la furgoneta del fanático de la conspiración, no había gran cosa en aquel solar además de la puerta con mensajes disuasorios. Suspiró, sabiendo que le esperaba un amargo tramo de negociaciones para que Murray colaborase con él, y se preparó para la situación. – Mira, Murray, sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero… - Comenzó, negándose a sí mismo con la cabeza. – No, esto… ¿Tenías razón? ¿Lo siento? – Volvió a desechar la idea con una mueca. - ¿Por qué diablos se supone que debo sentirlo?  
Era cierto que la situación estaba complicada, y por lo que habían dicho por radio, la situación comenzaba a ponerse peliaguda. Debía encontrar a Daniel cuanto antes, y sabía que el instinto de Murray Bauman y su paranoia característica serían un recurso especialmente valioso en aquella situación. Pero eran recursos que tenían un precio, como que el maldito paranoico con su desconfianza no hubiera contestado a las llamadas desde comisaría.  
Así que pensando que ya improvisaría una línea cuando lo viera, Hopper llamó sonoramente a la puerta de había delante de la casa de Bauman, o el lugar donde vivía, y esperó. Pero no hubo respuesta. - ¿Murray? – Llamó, volviendo a golpear la puerta, que retumbó en el interior. - ¡Murray, soy Jim Hopper! ¡Escucha, sólo quiero hablar! ¡Abre! – Intentó clocar el oído contra la puerta, buscando sonidos que le indicasen los movimientos del interior, pero el metal estaba demasiado caliente al sol de la mañana. - ¡Es sobre Hawkins! – Gritó, pero siguió sin haber respuesta.

Había muchas posibles explicaciones a aquel silencio. La furgoneta del paranoico seguía allí, pero podía haber ido a dar un paseo. Podía tener sueño profundo, o estar escuchando música alta, o simplemente estar muy lejos de la puerta. Hopper podría haber esperado o haberlo mandado al cuerno y haberse puesto a investigar por su cuenta, pero llevaba demasiadas noches despertando entre sudores fríos, demasiadas pesadillas, y la irritación había ido subiendo hasta llegar a un punto en el que burbujeaba en su interior.

No fue bonito, y probablemente tampoco muy legal, pero Jim no tenía la paciencia a punto y la puerta ya estaba abierta. La vivienda del paranoico era tan lóbrega, estrecha y llena de cosas como Jim supuso que estaría, y en la cocina se apilaban las botellas, algo que tampoco le extrañaba al jefe de policía. Y en uno de los paneles de fotografías de varias investigaciones que el tipo había seguido, había una especialmente interesante para Jim. Una en la que estaba el mapa de Hawkins, en la que había varios puntos unidos por cuerdas. Una con varios artículos sobre los sueños, sobre las ondas beta del cerebro, y sobre cómo se creía que éstas eran más potentes bajo la influencia de las radiaciones cósmicas emitidas por la corona solar. Y, al lado, una noticia de un par de días atrás, probablemente de cuando había sabido él de Bauman. Una noticia sobre el eclipse solar que, aquel mismo martes, iba a ser visible desde los Estados Unidos. – Mierda. – Escupió, dándose cuenta. No había círculos, no había aros. Todo aquello era uno. Aquella presencia que la peque había visto en su trance no era más que el cabrón que estaba detrás de las pesadillas. Murray lo había descubierto, y ahora, si quería llegar al final, necesitaba sus consejos para atraparlo. Así que siguió llamando.  
No obstante, siguió sin obtener respuesta, y no tardó mucho en entender por qué: Murray se encontraba en su propia habitación, en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente. - ¡Eh! – Lo llamó Jim, zarandeándolo, maldiciendo y envidiando su facilidad para dormir. Una envidia que se fue convirtiendo en confusión y en preocupación cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus gritos y de su zarandeo, el otro hombre no despertaba.

Aquello iba mal, evidentemente. Muy mal. "Primero pesadillas, y ahora esto", maldijo Jim, mientras llamaba a la ambulancia. Las cosas estaban empeorando, y lo peor es que seguía estando tan perdido como al principio. Sí, tenía corazonadas, pero no había ninguna prueba, y ni siquiera encontrando a Daniel tenía claro que fuera a arreglar nada.

\- Yo sé dónde está. – Dijo una voz familiar, con un eco extraño.  
\- ¿Qué diablos? – Jim miró a su alrededor, convencido de que estaba solo. Pero, de alguna manera, notaba que alguien lo vigilara. - ¿Hay alguien ahí?  
\- Sé dónde está él. – Dijo la voz de Jane.  
\- ¿Dónde estás? – Replicó Jim. – Te dije que te quedaras en… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?  
\- Estaba sola. – Continuó ella, y Jim se dio cuenta de que la voz procedía se su propio walkie. – No venían. Así que busqué.  
\- ¿Qué buscaste? – Preguntó Jim, volviéndose a mirar el cuadro con artículos sobre los sueños. - ¿Al que estaba molestándote en el trance?  
\- Al círculo blanco.  
\- Eclipse. – Apuntó él, y sonrió. Había intentado llegar a sus aliados… Pero se había olvidado de la mejor de todas. – Bien hecho, peque. Llévame hasta él.


	11. Encuentros en la tercera fase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los García se hacen cada vez más importantes para nuestros protagonistas, pero por desgracia, cuanto más los buscan, más claro está que no es lo que les gustaría encontrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por esperar para este capítulo! Sé que he tardado un poco más que para el resto, pero quería hacerlo bien mientras mantenía las escenas que quería mantener! Ahora ya estamos en el acto final del fanfic, así que espero que a partir de ahora las cosas sean tan intensas sobre el papel (la pantalla) como lo son en mi cabeza. Disfrutad, y si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia ya sabéis ^^
> 
> (¡Y felices fiestas!)

El motor del coche de policía sonaba en los oídos de Hopper, que aceleraba por una carretera conocida. Una vez más, el laboratorio de Hawkins se perfilaba en el horizonte, ante él, y la zona boscosa nunca se le había antojado tan siniestra para ser un mediodía de verano. Pero estaban allí. Agentes del gobierno, mercenarios, telépatas. Todo tipo de gente con la que alguien normal no querría mezclarse jamás. Jim tomaba, una vez más, la carretera en dirección al mundo de los cómics. Había pasado por allí hacía... "¿Cuánto tiempo hace?" se preguntó, presionándose el puente de la nariz. Con las pesadillas y la falta de sueño, las horas se fundían entre sí, dejando una pasta homogénea sobre su día. Mascó otra pastilla de cafeína del paquete. - ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?

\- Sí. – La radio del coche volvió a sonar con la voz de Jane, que se había mantenido hasta entonces en silencio. – En el bosque.  
Jim pasó lo que habían sido campos de calabazas el noviembre pasado, que tal vez no volvieran a serlo después de la plaga sobrenatural. Vio a lo lejos la altísima silueta del laboratorio, y se preguntó si todo terminaría allí. Una vez más, todo terminaría allí. "No", pensó. "Ella ya está a salvo". Esta vez, la cosa no iba con Jane. Suspiró, notando cómo volvía el silencio. La carretera estaba vacía, el calor apretaba. - ¿Y por qué crees que lo hace?  
\- ¿El qué? – Jane podía no ser una conversadora locuaz, pero Jim sabía que, en el fondo de aquella muchacha callada y quieta, había alguien que pensaba mucho más de lo que hablaba.  
\- Lo de las pesadillas. – Replicó Jim. – Hacer daño a toda esa pobre gente.  
\- No es un hombre malo. – Dijo ella, a cambio. – Pero tiene cosas malas.  
\- ¿Un agujero negro? – Jim se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de amargura.  
Sí.

Maldita sea, realmente no sabía qué pensar de aquel chico. Sabía que no era normal. Sabía que era como Jane. ¡Pero no sabía qué significaba eso! ¿Cuáles eran las normas? ¿Cuáles eran los límites? Lo único que sabía era lo que ella podía o no hacer, pero también sabía que tenía una hermanastra, en algún lugar, con poderes distintos a los suyos. ¿Estaba acaso en uno de aquellos malditos cómics para niños?  
No sabía qué pensar de Daniel. No le había dado la impresión de ser un pandillero, parecía ser buena persona… Pero toda la ciudad se estaba sumiendo en el caos poco a poco por aquellas pesadillas, y había tenido que apartar la radio para que los reportes de gente cayendo en coma no lo distrajeran de la conducción. Puede que no lo hiciera a propósito, se decía. Puede que fuera algún efecto secundario de sus poderes, o algo así. Lo único que sabía era que todo había empeorado cuando esos hombres de negro habían aparecido. – Muy bien. – Dijo, abandonando la carretera e internándose por un camino forestal. – A partir de ahora, tendrás que guiarme tú.

* * *

 

Los dos coches frenaron justo delante de la casa en cuestión. - ¿Estás segura de que es aquí? ¿Aquí vive ese malnacido? – El señor Hargrove se volvió hacia su hija, que vaciló un instante, un imperceptible instante, para asentir de nuevo. – Bien… Nadie deja en coma a mi Billy y se sale con la suya.  
"Lo siento, Will", se dijo Max, según salían, viendo a su amigo y la señora Byers salir de su coche. Sabía que él no habría querido hacerlo así. Sabía que no habría querido que fuera tan traumático para la hermana de Daniel. Pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así. En la policía sólo les daban largas, y sabía que harían el mismo caso a las acusaciones de Will de problemas domésticos. Habían ignorado llamadas mucho peores. Y sí, ella también quería ayudar a esa desconocida amiga de Will. Si era amiga suya, también lo era de Max, o eso quería pensar. Pero no le importaba aún lo suficiente como para permitirse tener en cuenta lo que pensaría al ver a su hermano ser golpeado.  
Nadie respondió cuando llamaron a la puerta, como era de esperar, y Max observó el rostro preocupado de Will y de su madre mientras su padre trataba de forzar la puerta. Debía de ser complicado para Will, dividido entre el deseo de ayudar a María y el de no provocarle dolor. Sabía que le costaba haber decidido aquello, pero también sabía que era para bien. Si alguien se hubiera ofrecido a quitarle de encima a Billy cuando había tenido la ocasión… Max no lo habría dudado ni un instante.

Pero ahora, ya no hacía falta. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a raya a su hermano ella sola. Ahora bien, si fuera paralítica, como Will decía que era su amiga… Tragó saliva, y vio cómo su padre abría de golpe la puerta. - ¡Daniel García! – Gritó, entrando con un arma en la mano, haciendo que Max tragase saliva. Una cosa era aprobar que se tomaran represalias ante un potencial asesino, y la otra ver a un hombre gritando venganza por su hijo en coma.  
Ella, por su parte, se quedó fuera, apoyando a Will y esperando oír en cualquier momento los gritos de Daniel junto a los de su padre. Pero aquello no ocurrió. Lo único que oyeron fue una maldición desde el interior, pronunciada por el señor Hargrove, extrañamente resonante. - ¿Qué diablos se supone que es esta mierda? – Resonó desde el apartamento. Mirándose, interrogantes, los tres entraron al lugar.

Los latinos que Will había visto, sobre todo en series y películas solían ser bastante estereotipados, con una estética muy concreta y repetida que le hacía pensar a uno que escogían siempre el mismo modelo y escenario y lo adaptaban a cada personaje latino de cada película. Por eso, en su mente la casa de dos hermanos latinos con escaso poder adquisitivo requería de cierta decoración, cierto ambiente. Y aquel apartamento carecía de ellos. Carecía de… Bueno, básicamente carecía de todo. De hecho, era un apartamento vacío. La voz del señor Hargrove resonaba en las paredes y suelos de madera, y la pintura desconchada se despegaba de las paredes. Bombillas colgantes y algunas tablas eran los únicos muebles que Max y los Byers descubrieron en el pequeño apartamento, y cuando llegaron a lo que debería haber sido el salón, el señor Hagrove estaba tan confuso como ellos.  
\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? – Dijo, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta que encaró a Will y su madre. - ¿No se supone que era aquí donde vivían? ¡Qué diablos pasa aquí!  
\- Cálmese, por favor. – Joyce se interpuso entre él y Will, levantando las manos, con afán apaciguador. Después de todo, él era un hombre con un arma. – Creo que todos estamos aquí igual de confusos. ¿Estáis seguros de que ésta era la casa?  
\- Sí, este era el lugar. – Replicó Max, perpleja. – Llegamos hasta aquí buscando a esa persona, pero… No, no lo entiendo.  
\- Yo tampoco entiendo nada. – Replicó su padrastro, tenso. - ¿Qué diablos es este sitio, y cómo se supone que lo habéis encontrado?  
\- ¡Ya te lo dije, la hermana de Daniel es amiga de Will! – Replicó Max. - ¿Verdad, Will? En serio, a veces creo que nadie me escucha.

\- No. – Se dio cuenta Will. Estaban equivocados. Eso era obvio decirlo llegados a aquel punto, pero aquella sensación… Algo dentro de él le decía que estaban equivocados. Como una brújula que gira sin control, como una flecha que tira en otra dirección.  
Un sentido de urgencia surgió de sus entrañas. "Ayúdame, Will, eres mi única esperanza", parecía estar diciéndole. Un sentimiento de seguridad tan intenso y acuciante que retrocedió, como si le hubieran golpeado, y tosió para ahogar una arcada. – La va a matar… - Dijo, con seguridad. - ¡La va a matar!  
Tenían que llegar hasta María antes de que Daniel decidiera borrar todos los rastros, antes de que decidiera hacerle lo mismo que al hermano de Max. Debían llegar hasta ella, y Will sabía dónde encontrarla.

* * *

 

Encontrarse allí, en mitad de Ninguna parte, Indiana, no era precisamente el destino favorito de nadie para el verano. El calor, los mosquitos, y aquel bosque tan poco acogedor hacían que los guardias, bien entrenados y armados hasta los dientes, intercambiasen miradas cada vez que sus patrullas se cruzaban. Sabían que su misión no era agradable, mancharse las manos por el Tío Sam manejando aquel arriesgado activo. El hombre volvió la mirada a la cabaña en la que guardaban su presa y se volvió, continuando su ruta más allá de las furgonetas aparcadas, a la espera del informe del escuadrón de búsqueda y captura. La silueta ominosa del Laboratorio abandonado se perfilaba en la distancia, como recordándoles a todos el destino que habían seguido sus predecesores. El guardia suspiró, y se volvió, pensando que allí, al menos, no tendrían que preocuparse de miradas indiscretas. Nada de vecinos preguntándose qué hacían allí, nada de locales metiendo las narices en todas partes, ni paranoicos protestando. Ni gente con malditos cigarrillos como el que acababa de ver detrás de aquel árbol. El guardia abrió la boca para dar la alarma, pero Hopper, tras él, fue más rápido.

Con un guardia menos y un rifle de asalto más, el jefe de policía se acercó entre los árboles en dirección a la cabaña, buscando otros mercenarios con la mirada mientras avanzaba. Era demasiado amplio, había demasiado espacio. Le resultaba increíble pensarlo, pero casi habría preferido que hubieran estado en el Laboratorio, donde al menos podría haberse resguardado en las esquinas. Por suerte, el lugar estaba vacío, y cuando al fin llegó a resguardarse tras las furgonetas negras - ¿Había visto aquellas furgonetas el día anterior? Estaba seguro de habérselas cruzado – fue capaz de ver a un segundo mercenario estacionado junto a la puerta del lugar. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes, pero Jim disparó primero, y cuando el hombre cayó sentado contra el dintel de la puerta, Hopper supo que iba contrarreloj.  
Los otros dos guardias que salieron de la cabaña tampoco presentaron un problema a Jim, que los abatió sin ceremonias y a continuación entró arma en ristre, en busca de Daniel. Y allí estaba, en lo que debería haber sido el salón de una cabaña demasiado parecida a la suya. Las correas constreñían tus brazos y piernas contra la silla, y su rostro amoratado colgaba flácido sobre su cuello. Flácido, pero vivo, al fin y al cabo. Al verlo allí, torturado e interrogado a la manera más brutal posible, Jim pensó en lo que podría haberle ocurrido a Once si la hubieran encontrado, y las dudas que le quedaban sobre lo que debería hacer se desvanecieron. Sabía que los problemas de las pesadillas debían acabar. Que debía liberar del coma a Murray y al resto. Pero sabía que los hombres de negro no le darían ninguna solución. Así que, con la pistola en la boca y navaja en mano, se dispuso a liberar a Daniel, dormido y con una máscara de sedación, de sus ataduras.  
Un quinto guardia apareció a su espalda, pero antes de que hubiera podido preguntar "qué diablos" Jim había recuperado la pistola y había caído al suelo convertido en un fardo inerte, con un agujero extra y dejando a Jim el tiempo suficiente.

No obstante, aún no había ganado. Y no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando oyó tras él chasquido de varias armas. Miró de reojo y vio tres rifles, con tres tipos de negro apuntándolo directamente. - Date la vuelta muy lentamente. - Dijo el del centro. - Y no habas movimientos bruscos. - Jim lo hizo, con la navaja aún en la mano. - Tu arma. - Jim le obedeció - ¿Qué otra opción tenía? - y el hombre mandó a uno de ellos, Jesse, a buscarla. - No sabes en qué te has metido, chico. - Dijo el jefe. - Te enfrentas a algo que no puedes controlar.

\- Se sorprendería. - Replicó Jim, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Y esperó una contestación de aquellos hombres, o huellas de que el tal Jesse hacía lo que le decían. Pero al parecer, los tres hombres se habían convertido en estatuas vivientes. No fue hasta un instante después, que descubrió que estaban siendo inmovilizados, contenidos en el sitio por una fuerza que tal vez no podía comprender, pero que sí había presenciado antes. Y el vello de su nuca se erizó de repente al notar la presencia.

* * *

 

Cuando Jane abrió los ojos, en el mundo real, se descubrió también respirando ansiosa. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Todo iba bien: Jim quería hablar con aquel chico, iba ganándoles terreno a los hombres malos. Pero allí, al final, supo que había sido una mala idea, cuando, como cubierta por una niebla negra como la noche, la figura y la voz de Jim desaparecieron, y ella perdió la conexión.  
Debía alcanzarlo. Jim la necesitaba, no tenía ninguna duda. Y esta vez, debía hacerlo sola. Tragó saliva, y movió la cabeza con un gesto hacia la cómoda, viendo cómo un monopatín y un casco salían de debajo como por arte de magia. Era hora de enfrentarse a Eclipse.


	12. I need a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cartas sobre la mesa, el eclipse ha empezado, y todas las facciones están en movimiento. Pero, incapaces de vencer a Daniel, ¿Cómo harán los Hopper para salir airosos de esa situación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hubo muchas partes del capítulo que tenía ganas de escribir, así que me alegro de que haya llegado el momento. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo :)

Jim tragó saliva, acariciando su arma mientras se ocultaba detrás de un árbol. Las cosas habían escalado fuera de su zona de confort. Muy, muy fuera. Allí atrás quedaban los cadáveres de los soldados, con fragmentos de hueso saliendo de sus chalecos antibalas, que no habían servido para nada. Muertos en charcos de sangre, apenas habían presentado una amenaza para Daniel. Y lo único que diferenciaba a Jim de ellos, era que el jefe de policía había sabido correr a tiempo.  
Y ahora tenía que estar allí, tragando saliva, rezando por que no fuera capaz de oír su respiración, o incluso sus pensamientos. ¿Podría oír sus pensamientos? Jim trató de pensar más bajo (si es que era posible) mientras oía cómo su adversario se movía a su alrededor, buscándolo y hablándole.

\- No me juzgue con tanta dureza, jefe Hopper. – Podía oírlo, buscándolo, apenas unos metros más allá. - Después de todo, era una situación límite. Y ya sabe cómo es esto, ¿Verdad? En este mundo, es matar o morir. Sobre todo, para la gente como yo.  
¿La gente como él? Jim tragó saliva. Sólo podía pensar en dos grupos a los que Daniel se refiriera con esas palabras, y ninguno de ellos implicaba ser un asesino de aquella manera. El único que podía tomar esa decisión era el propio Daniel, y cuando se había visto enfrente del dilema, lo había hecho y con gusto. No lo había hecho como Jane, para proteger su vida o a sus amigos. Lo había hecho, y por el estado en el que habían quedado los cuerpos, lo había disfrutado de sobra.

Como un jaguar que olfatease una presa cercana, Daniel continuaba merodeando por el claro, y Jim podía sentirlo dando vueltas, queriendo provocarlo, queriendo establecer contacto. Queriendo encontrarlo. Sabía que, en cuanto lo hiciera, su tiempo habría acabado. – Los experimentos, los tests, las pruebas, los controles… Mentiría si le dijera que no he disfrutado haciendo eso. Pero si cree que lo he hecho por mí, se equivoca. Aunque ya lo sabe, ¿Verdad? Sé que lo sabe. Porque usted y yo somos iguales.  
¿Iguales? Sí, claro, por supuesto. Aquello había pasado de castaño a oscuro, y Jim sabía que la posibilidad de hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón para detener aquella epidemia de pesadillas estaba fuera de lugar ya. Lo único que debía plantearse era si debía intentar disparar o sólo correr lo más rápido que pudiera. Lo único que debía plantearse era si realmente habría alguna diferencia en el resultado. Probablemente no. – Somos iguales, jefe Hopper. Puedo sentirlo en su interior. Sé que usted es el tipo de persona que haría lo que fuera por aquellos que le importan. Sé que entiende lo que hice, y lo que debo hacer. Debo atar los cabos sueltos para proteger a mi familia. Jim. Por eso usted debe morir.

Sólo fue un instante. Un crujido. A Jim se le puso la carne de gallina y se volvió, apartándose del árbol justo para evitar que éste le cayera encima. Rodó por el suelo del bosque, oyendo el grito triunfal de Daniel, y supo que era ahora o nunca "Es matar o morir", había dicho el latino. Tenía razón. Disparó, lanzando una ráfaga de balas en dirección al joven, antes siquiera de ponerse en pie, en una nube de hojas secas, notando el retroceso del arma robada a uno de los guardias. "Spray and Pray", solían decir, y Jim no se atrevía a darle de ventaja a su enemigo el instante de más que tardaría en apuntar.  
Las balas silbaron, atravesando el aire, impactando en los árboles a su alrededor, y Jim echó a correr, sin conocer los daños que había hecho. Una fuerza invisible pero no desconocida le hizo caer, y ni lento ni perezoso, Jim se volvió, y apuntando – esta vez sí – disparó una ráfaga corta en dirección al joven. Ileso, éste sonrió, con una mano adelantada hacia él, y Jim supo que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Un movimiento ascendente de la mano, y el arma le golpeó a Jim en la cara antes de salir volando.  
El jefe de policía cayó al suelo, de espaldas; cuando trató de levantarse, una fuerza muy superior a la suya lo mandó de nuevo al suelo, aprisionándolo contra éste. La figura de Daniel se recortó contra el cielo soleado. - ¿Quiere saber cómo testaban mi resistencia, jefe? Me ataban a una pared. Fijo, inmóvil, sin posibilidad de escapar ni de protegerme de ninguna manera. Como usted, ahora mismo. – Notó sus ojos, penetrantes, atravesándolo. No lo tocaba, pero Jim notaba su mano tensa mientras lo sujetaba por la garganta. – Me sujetaban a la pared, en el centro de una diana gigante, y entonces me disparaban. Me lanzaban proyectiles de acero, esferas pulidas metálicas que tenía que desviar si no quería que acabasen enterradas entre mis costillas. Y cada vez que lo conseguía, cada vez que desviaba una de las esferas, aumentaban el calibre. Cien gramos, doscientos gramos, cuatrocientos gramos… ¿Cuál cree usted que era el límite?

Jim boqueó. No sabía cuál era el límite de Daniel, pero desde luego sabía cuál era el suyo, y estaba acercándose a pasos agigantados. Trató de agarrar la pistola en su cintura, pero Daniel hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y un crujido seguido de una aguda punzada de dolor informaron a Jim de que tenía un brazo roto. – Pasé muchos buenos ratos evitando que aquellas enormes balas me destrozasen los brazos, jefe. – Continuó narrando Daniel. – Eventualmente me di cuenta de que me sería más fácil salir de allí si dejaba que me subestimasen. Aunque eso es otra historia. Una historia que me temo que usted no llegará a oír.  
Y tenía razón. Porque Jim ya comenzaba a acusar los efectos de la asfixia. Su vista se emborronaba, con formas brillantes en los ojos, y su cuerpo se entumecía, dejando de responderle mientras sus pulmones trataban sin éxito de conseguir una inspiración. Iba a morir, y lo peor, es ni siquiera le había plantado cara a Daniel en condiciones. Sólo se había escondido y había huido. Y ahora, el otro le había demostrado su superioridad ofensiva y lo había hecho morder el polvo en segundos.

Pero instantes antes de que Jim perdiera el conocimiento definitivamente, Daniel fue embestido por el árbol que él mismo había derribado unos minutos atrás, y que lo hizo volar varios metros hasta que se choco con otro, perdiendo su presa y cayendo al suelo boscoso. Y allí entre la espesura, casco en una mano, tabla en la otra, la penetrante mirada de Jane lo atravesaba de lado a lado. – Aléjate de él, ¡ _bastardo_!

* * *

La casa era pequeña, y estaba bastante alejada de la zona residencial de Hawkins, pero Jonathan no lo dudó a la hora de echar abajo la puerta. - ¿Hola? ¿María? – Tras él entraron Will, Max y sus padres, vacilantes, sin saber lo que se iban a encontrar. - ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí, Will?  
\- ¿María? – Llamó Will, adelantándose también. – ¡María, soy yo!  
Aunque austera, aquella casa sí que estaba decorada y amueblada, y Will estaba seguro de que estaba allí. Sus tripas le daban aquel sentimiento, y nunca lo traicionarían. Tampoco lo hicieron al transmitirle aquel sentimiento de alivio al encontrarla en la cocina. Sola, caída sobre el suelo ante su silla de ruedas, y respirando entrecortadamente. - ¡María! – La llamó, yendo junto a ella y ayudándola a levantarse. Ella tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas. – Estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí.  
\- Qué bueno que te encontramos. – Sonrió Jonathan, sentándola de nuevo en su silla junto a Will. – Escucha, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu hermano? ¿Dónde está Daniel? – Los otros entraron tras ellos, pero María no pareció verlos. Simplemente sollozó y miró a Will.  
\- Se ha ido… ¡Se ha ido, Will! ¡No sé dónde está!

\- Ese cabrón… - Murmuró el señor Hargrove. - ¡Sabía que veníamos y ha huido!  
\- Escucha, ya está todo bien, ¿De acuerdo? – La trató de animar Will. – Él ya no podrá hacerte daño más. Estás a salvo.  
\- ¿Cómo pudiste decirle a Will dónde estabas? – Preguntó Jonathan, pero ellos no lo oyeron.  
\- Mira, te dije que te presentaría a mis amigos, ¿Ves? – Agarró a Max, y ésta se dejó llevar sin saber muy bien qué ocurría. – Ésta es Max.  
\- Will, cielo, creo que la estás atosigando. – Joyce lo tomó de los hombros con cariño, y le sonrió a la pequeña. – Yo soy su madre. Ya estás a salvo. – Dijo suavemente. – Escucha, ¿Qué tal si te invitamos a un batido en la ciudad mientras buscamos a tu hermano? Así no estarás sola. ¿Te gustaría eso?  
La pequeña pareció pensárselo un poco, y al final, con un último sollozo, asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Levantándose, Daniel sonrió, alisándose la ropa manchada de la noche de tortura. – Así que era cierto. – dijo, tronándose los dedos. – Existes. – Con un gesto de la mano usó sus poderes para lanzarle de vuelta el tronco de árbol, que Jane rompió, evitándolo sin problemas. Tras ella, dos rocas se elevaron en el aire, y salieron disparadas hacia Daniel, que se apartó justo a tiempo para que se incrustaran en el árbol tras él. Con un movimiento de la mano atrajo a Jane, preparándose para darle un golpe final con la otra, pero en medio de su vuelo, ésta pudo moverse, cegándolo usando hojas y tierra en su cara. Cayó al suelo y rodó, pero no tardó en levantarse, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz. Y allí estaban, los ojos de Daniel, rodeados por un aura oscura. Su mano adelantada, sus poderes activados, pero Jane también era rápida, y ahora ambos estaban paralizados, combatiendo un combate invisible. Un combate de resistencia, en el que el sudor se unía a la sangre que goteaba de sus narices y orejas, un combate en el que el primero en ceder moriría. Jane se notó temblar, y notó cómo Daniel movía un brazo lateralmente a él. – Mira.

Y Jane miró, y lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. Mientras que ella lo daba todo para detenerlo, Daniel no sólo se estaba ocupando de sus poderes, sino que había levantado el cuerpo de Jim por los aires, llevándolo a una altura considerable. Jane vio cómo el jefe de policía luchaba por respirar una vez más. - ¿De veras quieres que ceda? – Preguntó él, y la confianza de Jane flaqueó lo suficiente. Un golpe potente por una fuerza invisible la propulsó hacia atrás de nuevo, haciéndola comer tierra. Se levantó, y él la detuvo.  
\- Basta. – Dijo Daniel, aún con el brazo levantando a Jim por los aires. – No eres rival para mí, mocosa. No puedes vencer a tu prototipo. – Sonrió, al ver a Jane empalidecer al darse cuenta. - ¿Creíste que eras la única? ¿Qué sólo tú eras especial? Pues te equivocabas. No estamos solos.  
\- Lo sé. – Dijo ella, evaluando si podía atacar a Daniel y salvar a Jim con la suficiente velocidad. – Suéltalo.  
\- ¿Por qué debería? – Replicó Daniel, ladeando la cabeza. – Este cabrón ha traído a los hombres de negro. Los ha alertado de nuestra presencia. Y no es como nosotros. ¿Por qué debería tener piedad de él?  
\- Él  _no_  es un hombre malo. – Replicó Jane. Tal vez pudiera entrar en trance con él, tal vez podría… - Suéltalo. – Le pidió una vez más.  
\- Oh, claro, él no  _es_  malo. Todos los que se portan bien son buenos. Hasta que te traiciona. Eres tan ingenua… - Suspiró Daniel, aún sosteniendo a Jim. – Me recuerdas a mi hermana, ¿Sabes?  
\- Sí. – Replicó Jane, comenzando a bajar la cabeza. Debía concentrarse. Debía concentrarse… - Tú también. – La imagen de Kali surgió en su mente. Sus ganas de venganza, sus ansias de demostrar que podía más que los hombres malos… - Tú también. Ambos os equivocáis.  
\- Puede ser. – Sonrió Daniel. La sombra alrededor de sus ojos había desaparecido, y ahora sólo le quedaba la sangre de su nariz, que brilló cuando levantó la mirada. – Tal vez me equivoque, pequeña, pero no vamos a poder hablar de ello. Yo tengo que encontrarla antes que ellos… Y tú tienes cosas que hacer.

Y, sin previo aviso, soltó a Jim. Jane se lanzó a agarrar al jefe de policía, tanto física como mentalmente, y cuando éste llegó al suelo, un colchón invisible amortiguó su caída, depositándolo suavemente junto a su hija. Gruñó de dolor al incorporarse, agarrándose el brazo herido, pero cuando miró a su alrededor, recuperando de nuevo el control, Daniel ya no estaba, y estaba sólo allí con Jane, que trataba de ayudarlo sin saber muy bien qué hacer.  
\- ¿Dónde está? – Le pidió.  
\- Se ha ido. – Replicó Jane. – Ya está, se acabó. Se ha ido.  
Jim miró a su alrededor, pero para su desgracia, no vio ningún cuerpo. No era el tipo de "ido" que le gustaría. - ¿Dónde diablos se ha ido ese… bastardo? – Vaciló un poco, pero al final decidió que no importaría si usaba una palabrota que Jane ya conociera. Ella suspiró y miró al cielo. – Ha ido a por su hermana.  
Jim siguió su mirada y lo que vio allí, en lo alto, le heló la sangre n las venas. El eclipse había comenzado.

* * *

A cierta distancia de ellos, la suficiente como para pasar desapercibidos, unos hombres de traje negro y gafas oscuras observaban los esfuerzos de Jane y el jefe de policía hacia el coche. Uno de ellos preparó su arma, pero el que parecía el jefe lo detuvo. - ¿Está seguro de esto, señor Giovanni? Nueve, nueve bajas. Y eso en la cabaña. Deberíamos contentarnos. Aprovechemos que el poli está herido. Todavía podemos salir airosos de la situación.  
\- No. – Replicó Giovanni. – Ahora mismo sería un suicidio intentarlo. Debemos jugar bien nuestras cartas. Además… No quiero un premio de consolación. Quiero el primer premio.  
\- Pero los escuadrones Tango y Sierra…  
\- Ellos saben dónde encontrar a Eclipse. – Lo interrumpió Giovanni, señalando a los Hopper, que se acercaban al coche con esfuerzo. – Los seguiremos y ellos mismos nos llevarán hasta el tesoro. Preparen los coches, y avisen a todos los agentes de la zona. Basta de dispersarnos. Es hora de concentrar los refuerzos y acabar con esto.  
Los agentes se miraron entre sí, y se apresuraron a volver a las furgonetas.

* * *

No había ninguna furgoneta alrededor de su casa, pero Daniel desconfió, al ver las rodadas en la tierra. Aquello no le olía nada bien, y el hecho de que no pudiera sentir a María le ponía más nervioso aún. Dejó el patín que le había robado a Once fuera y se lanzó al interior de la casa, buscando a su hermana. La puerta estaba reventada, como si alguien hubiera entrado a la fuerza, lo que le hizo apretar los dientes. María… La llamó, inútilmente. ¿Podría haber salido? Daniel recorrió las habitaciones vacías, buscando cualquier resquicio, cualquier prueba. ¿Dónde habría ido? Cuando los hombres de negro lo habían capturado, María se había quedado allí atrapada, lejos de la ciudad, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera oírla. Había escogido una casa lejos de la ciudad para no llamar la atención, mientras todos creían que vivía en aquel apartamento de la zona de ciudad, pero el estar tan lejos significaba también estar aislados. Y sabía que María no estaba exactamente indefensa, pero sabía que, sin él, ella no lo habría pasado nada bien. Habría sido terrible. Pero por fin estaba en casa. ¿Por qué no estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde había ido?  
Ellos lo habían interrogado, y aunque al principio había intentado resistir, los químicos y los sedantes habían surtido su efecto en algún punto de la noche. Y una especie de gusanillo fue comiéndose a Daniel por dentro, obligándole a darse cuenta de lo que significaban las rodadas. María… Ellos habían llegado antes, y María había sido incapaz de resistirse. Y tenía que llegar hasta ella. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que dar con ella antes de que el eclipse se completase. Porque si no…

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, un susurro alteró su mente. No estaba solo. Cerró los ojos, y sonrió. A pesar de todo, sonrió. Dos patrullas de asalto, no menos de doce hombres, se acercaban sigilosamente a la casa desde todas las posiciones. Rodeándolo. Acechándolo. Como depredadores. Inspiró profundamente. No, no habían capturado a María. Con paso lento pero decidido, salió de nuevo de su casa, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que lo hiciera. Dos filas de hombres, abiertos en abanico de forma que no podría matarlos de un golpe, lo apuntaban desde diez metros a la entrada de la casa.  
\- ¡Quieto! – Gritaron. - ¡No te muevas, levanta las manos donde pueda verlas! ¡Lentamente! – Demasiados para matarlos de un golpe, pensó Daniel, mientras levantaba lentamente las manos hasta su cabeza. - ¡Estás rodeado! – Gritaban.

\- De lo único de lo que estoy rodeado, - Pronunció con voz potente a los hombres que lo apuntaban, mientras cerraba el puño. – es de miedo. Y de cadáveres.


	13. Approaching Danger

A la luz del sol de verano, la carretera que los chicos denominaban "Mirkwood" no debería dar tanto miedo como en las noches de noviembre. Según el coche avanzaba en dirección a Hawkings, Will miraba por la ventana, sintiendo una extraña sombra oscurecer el paisaje. Era el eclipse… Había comenzado.  
\- Sólo estoy diciendo que no deberías haber dejado tu puesto en el supermercado, Jonathan. – Decía Joyce en aquel momento, junto a su hijo en la parte delantera del coche. Tras ellos estaban Will, María, y la silla. - ¡Lo último que necesitamos es que te despidan, Jonathan!  
\- ¡Lo sé! – Replicó éste. - ¡No pude evitarlo! Cuando vino Hopper y me preguntó eso me quedé preocupado, ¿Vale? La recordé, y pensé que…  
\- No, no pensaste. – Replicó Joyce. – La universidad no es barata, Jonathan, y si quieres hacer algo con tu vida, te sugiero que…  
\- ¡Cuidado! – Interrumpió Will, justo a tiempo para que, con un volantazo, esquivaran otro coche parado en medio de la carretera. En su interior, sus ocupantes dormían, con los ojos cerrados, pero ninguno de los Byers se dio cuenta, ocupados con sus propias trifulcas. - ¡Basta ya! – Añadió Will. – Vais a preocupar a María… Y a mi también. – Añadió poco después.  
\- Lo siento colega. – Replicó Jonathan, volviendo para mirarse. Su madre también asintió, con la mirada puesta en la carretera para no cometer el mismo error dos veces. – No sé qué nos ha pasado.  
Will asintió. El ambiente se había enrarecido en Hawkins aquellos últimos días, y aquellas discusiones, que no eran las primeras, tampoco eran sorprendentes. Todos tenían los nervios de punta, y viendo las ojeras que tenían su hermano y su madre, Will comprendía por qué.

* * *

Ojeras. Steve sabía que tenía ojeras, unas ojeras enormes de estudiar, y cada vez que le pegaba otro sorbo al café las recordaba más aún. Pero no había elección. Al menos que quisiera quedarse a trabajar donde su padre, debía esforzarse todo el verano. Nancy, evidentemente, lo había conseguido a la primera, pero él… No, no importaba. No le importaba quedarse despierto hasta tarde – sobre todo con la epidemia de pesadillas que había – y lo único que le fastidiaba era cómo el gris bajo sus ojos empañaba aquella buena figura que había en su reflejo. Pero no podía permitirse pensar en ello. Debía terminar con aquel tema cuanto antes, y pasar al siguiente. " _La noche estrellada_ ", leyó, "(en neerlandés  _De Sterrennacht_ ), es la obra maestra del pintor postimpresionista Vincent van Gogh. El cuadro muestra la vista exterior durante la noche desde la ventana del cuarto del sanatorio de Saint-Rémy-de-Provence…"

Steve ahogó un bostezo. Soporífero, de hecho. ¿Por qué tenía que estudiar tal cantidad de tonterías? Miró a su lado, y vio que Jack, un compañero que también trataba de entrar en la reválida de la universidad, se había dormido directamente sobre el libro. – Pfft. – Ahogó, divertido. Al final él había ganado la apuesta. Jack nunca había soportado el café, y a decir verdad, Steve no le acababa de encontrar el gusto, pero sabía que eso no importaba si quería estar con Nancy a partir de septiembre.  
\- Eh, tío, despierta. – Le susurró, moviéndole el hombro. Iba a tomarle el pelo con eso hasta el día del examen… Al menos, lo haría si despertaba. – Eh. – Dijo, algo más alto. – Jack, venga, no tiene gracia.  
Pero, la tuviera o no, a Jack no parecía importarle, porque cuando Steve le movió la cabeza, no la colocó de nuevo en su sitio. – ¿Qué está pasando? – Aquello no era gracioso, desde luego que no. Steve se levantó, lo zarandeó, pero su colega simplemente se dejó hacer, como si fuera un muñeco. Como si estuviese muerto.  
Por suerte, aún tenía pulso. Por suerte… ¿Por suerte? - ¿Qué cojones está pasando? – Repitió Steve. Algo iba mal, muy mal. - ¿Hola? – Levantó la voz. Sabía que allí, en la biblioteca, alguien iría, aunque fuera para decirle que se callara. Pero una vez más, se equivocaba. – Ne… ¡Necesito ayuda! – Al igual que Jack, la recepcionista estaba suavemente posada sobre el mostrador, como dormida, y a Steve, con el pulso ya alto por el café, le entró ansiedad. - ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Preguntó, tragando saliva. Una mano sobresalía de entre unas estanterías, otras personas más yacían sentadas con la barbilla en el pecho. Dormidos. Dormidos. Dormidos.  
Todos dormidos. – Mierda. – Tragó saliva, tratando de buscar un teléfono tras el mostrador para llamar a emergencias. Lo había, pero para desgracia del ya asustado Steve, carecía de línea. – Esto no está pasando. – Se dijo el joven, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Estaba estudiando… ¡Debía estudiar! Los exámenes de reválida de la universidad se acercaban, y él… No había línea, no podía marcar desde allí, y no se atrevía a mover a la recepcionista para buscar qué le ocurría al teléfono.

\- Esto no está pasando. – Se repitió. – Esto no está pasando. – Cuando salió a la calle, en busca de la cabina telefónica que había a la entrada de la biblioteca, el ambiente parecía extraño, casi onírico. Cargado de electricidad estática. Estaba pasando, se dio cuenta. Era real. Una sombra pasaba sobre Hawkins cuando Steve entró en la cabina, y después de meter el dinero, miró al cielo para comprobar su origen mientras marcaba.  
Y lo que vio, hizo que se le helase la sangre en las venas: Arriba, en el cielo, el sol desaparecía, ocupado por la sombra de la tierra en un eclipse singular. Y abajo, en la carretera, un coche aceleraba en su dirección. – No… - Incrédulo, Steve se dio cuenta de que no hacía la curva de la carretera. De que se dirigía de lleno hacia la cabina. - ¡No!  
Mientras trataba frenéticamente de abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que, en su interior, con los ojos cerrados y sin control sobre el coche, se encontraban tanto Max como su padrastro.

* * *

Jim aceleró. Hawkins nunca había estado tan lejos para él. A su lado, Jane le tocó el antebrazo.  
\- Lo siento. – Murmuró la pequeña.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Rompí la promesa. – Dijo ella, con voz tenue. – Salí de casa. Rompí la promesa.  
\- Eh. – Jim esquivó otro coche chocado en la carretera y se dirigió a la entrada del pueblo. – Está bien. Me salvaste, ¿Vale? – La miró, fugazmente, viendo cómo cabeceaba. – No sé muy bien qué ocurrió, pero me salvaste.  
\- Pero el eclipse… - Las palabras arrastradas de la pequeña lo pusieron sobre aviso. – Todos están…  
\- Eh, peque. – Le dio palmaditas en la mejilla, haciendo que abriera los ojos de nuevo con cansancio. - ¡No te duermas! ¿Me oyes? Hagas lo que hagas, no duermas. Entonces, Jim fue consciente de la gente. Gente que caminaba por la calle, que vagabundeaba. Gente que caía en medio de la calle. En un sueño igual que el de Murray o el del chico de los Hargrove. Iban a llegar tarde.  
\- Quédate despierta, ¿Vale? – Repitió, tomándola de la mano. – Cuando todo esto termine, te prometo, te prometo que nos iremos de vacaciones.  
\- Vacaciones… - Murmuró ella, suspirando. – Los amigos, los amigos nunca mien…

* * *

Después de casi chocar por tercera vez con un coche detenido en medio de la calzada, Joyce aminoró aún más la velocidad. – No lo entiendo. – Dijo, desconcertada, viendo también a sus ocupantes dormidos al volante. - ¿Qué está pasando? – Gente dormida en los bancos, en las terrazas de los cafés, en los coches… Al parecer el sueño acumulado había decidido aprovecharse de todo Hawkins de una vez por todas.  
\- No lo sé, mamá… - Will tragó saliva. – No lo sé, pero creo que también le está haciendo algo a María. - La adolescente se había quedado muy callada, muda, desde que la habían subido al coche, y se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, ausente, disfrutando del paisaje. - ¿María? – La llamó su amigo, tomándola del hombro, intentando apartarla gentilmente.  
Para su tranquilidad, ella no opuso resistencia, y María se volvió sin problema, mirándolo con seriedad. – ¿Podemos parar?  
\- ¿Parar? ¿Aquí? – Preguntó Joyce. – Cielo, ¿Qué te parece vamos hasta una cafetería que conozco y…?  
\- Aquí. – Replicó María. – Por favor. – Quiero verlo… Quiero ver el eclipse.

Joyce suspiró, y, moviéndose al arcén, se detuvo. – Está bien. – Accedió. – De todas formas, la estación de policía está cerca, ¿De acuerdo? – Se volvió hacia la pequeña y sonrió. – Iremos dando un paseo, ¿Vale? Jonathan, cielo, ¿Me ayudas con la silla de María?  
La pequeña parecía aún más pequeña sentada en la silla de metal, todo un armatoste que casi no había cabido en el coche, pero al fin estuvo fuera otra vez sentada en su puesto. Los tres Byers cerraron las puertas del coche. – Muy bien… Vamos a ver si Jim ha vuelto ya, ¿De acuerdo?  
\- No. – Aquella respuesta tan tajante de maría los sorprendió a todos. Cuando las miradas se fijaron en ella, la muchacha latina sonrió apoyándose en su silla de ruedas. Una sonrisa triste. – Lo siento… Gracias por traerme al centro. Pero será mejor así

Y con aquella sonrisa, con aquella mirada, con aquellos ojos que parecían crecer hasta teñir todo el blanco de color negro noche, los Byers cayeron, sumidos en un profundo sueño del que no despertarían jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo igual es un poquillo corto, pero que sirva de descanso antes de la tormenta xD


	14. Un Mundo Feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como el anterior fue más corto, este es más largo. Hale.

La Escuela Secundaria de Hawkins. No hay muchas cosas agradables que se puedan decir del lugar, que es poco más que lo que sugiere su nombre. Mr. Clarke, el profesor de ciencias, era todo un apasionado de la ciencia ficción y se rumoreaba que había escrito algún que otro artículo en revistas locales, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la razón por la que la joven ansiaba con tantas ganas el momento de llegar allí.  
\- ¡Ce! – La voz de Mike resonó en el ruido de cada mañana, y cuando Jane se volvió, lo vio allí, con su propia bicicleta, sonriente y con los otros. Se acercó a dejar la bicicleta junto a las de Dustin, Lucas y Max, y se quitó el casco. - ¿Acabaste ya con el X-men #101? ¿A que es emocionante?  
\- ¡Sí! – Asintió ella, divertida, recordando las viñetas. - ¡No puedo creer que hicieran eso! ¿Tienes el siguiente?  
\- Venga, Mike, ¿Por qué no le dejas el resto de una sola vez? – Intervino Dustin. – Así podrá leerlos tranquila el fin de semana y para el lunes ya estará casi al día.  
\- Sí, ¿O acaso quieres una excusa para invitarla a ir a casa? – Canturreó Lucas, divertido, ganándose una colleja de Mike y que Jane mirase a otro lado sin saber qué responder, notando la sangre en sus mejillas.  
\- ¡Hey, mirad, ahí viene! – Max se separó un poco del grupo y atravesó por el camino de entrada al instituto, en dirección al aparcamiento. Un viejo coche de color beige se detuvo junto a ellos, y de él salió el último de la pandilla: Con la gran sonrisa de siempre, "Will the Wise" como le gustaba llamarlo a Jane para sus adentros, se bajó y cogió su mochila, volviendo para repetirle a su madre que sí, que tendría cuidado, y que sí, que recordaba que irían a cenar a casa de los Hopper.  
Es decir, iban cada dos por tres… Además, no era extraño: Con la cercanía del fin de semana, se acercaba también la partida de rol, y si querían hacerlo bien debían preparar el terreno.

A pesar de que el frío de noviembre comenzaba a colarse ya entre los resquicios de la vieja escuela, los chicos estaban tan animados como siempre. La temida fecha de Halloween, aniversario de malos recuerdos, no era más que eso, un aniversario para recordar a los que ya no están con nosotros, y todos ellos se sentían más llenos de energía que nunca. Además, ya eran mayores, y tenían a Jane con ellos. No es como si un simple monstruito de película de terror fuera a aguarles la fiesta: Ahora tenían experiencia.  
\- No, yo creo que un Xenomorph no aguantaría un buen lanzallamas. – Argumentaba Mike, antes de clase, en la mesa de al lado de la de Jane. – Acordaos de esa escena en la que están en los conductos.  
\- ¡Pero eso sólo fue porque no tuvo oportunidad de darle bien! – Lucas, efusivo como siempre, golpeó en la mesa. - ¡Díselo, Ce, a que tengo razón! ¡Esos monstruos le tienen todos mido al fuego!  
\- Yo creo que enviarlo al espacio era lo mejor. – Sonrió Jane, divertida ante las tontas discusiones que organizaban los tres alrededor de detalles tan tontos de películas.  
Lucas se volvió, con un "Bah, chicas" despectivo y una colleja por parte de Max, y el señor Clarke entró en clase, con su habitual jersey de rombos y su sonrisa debajo del bigote. Era una persona simpática, y aunque Jane estaba segura de que la reconocía de la primera vez por su mirada, nunca había dado muestras de ello públicamente.  
\- Buenos días, clase. – Dijo, alegremente. – Bien, chicos… Lo primero de todo… ¿Recordáis los trabajos de ciencias del mes pasado? – Sacó un taco de hojas de su maletín y lo puso en la mesa de golpe. – Pues ya tengo el ganador. O podría decir mejor ganadora. Dustin, si haces los honores… - No tuvo que decirlo: Su mejor alumno, Dustin, dio un redoble con los dedos en el pupitre. – Y el mejor trabajo de ciencias del curso de este año es… ¡Para la señorita Hopper! – Dijo, señalando a Jane mientras todos aplaudían. Ésta se levantó, notando cómo la sangre se le subía a la cara. Todos aplaudían, Mike el que más. – Jovencita, es el mejor trabajo sobre astronomía que he leído nunca. ¿Tienes algún amigo en la NASA? – Ella sonrió, dando una respuesta un poco vaga: Si le hablase sobre su capacidad sobrenatural de escuchar y leer a millas y millas de distancia probablemente no la creería. – Muy bien, sea como sea, felicidades. Y, como prometí, aquí están los dos pases de invitado para el Congreso Anual de Ciencia Ficción que se celebra este año en Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. Nunca tuve a tu padre por hombre de ciencias como para meterse en esas cosas… ¿Sabes ya con quién vas a ir?

Jane asintió, sonriente, y sin poder disimularlo miró a Mike, que también estaba pletórico y recibía las felicitaciones de sus amigos entre los murmullos de toda la clase. Sí, era una oportunidad única de ver cosas increíbles sobre la ciencia ficción y asistir a una convención impresionante… Y, además, Jane podría volver a ver a Kali, su hermana. Sabía cómo encontrarla, y sabía que Kal también querría verla a ella. Desde la última vez, tenían que ponerse al día.  
Se sentó, entre los murmullos del resto de la clase y mientras sus amigos les daban palmadas de aceptación en la espalda. Como Mike miraba a Jane con ojos de adoración, ésta se sonrojó aún más y se puso a mirar al frente tragando saliva.  
\- Vale, vale… - Alguien había tocado la puerta. Con un movimiento de manos, Mr. Clarke acalló poco a poco el murmullo. – Bien, ahora que tenemos eso resuelto… - Dijo, por encima de los murmullos, e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. – Creo que ya está aquí. En el momento perfecto. – Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. – Muy bien, damas y caballeros… Desde la lejana Nevada, la última en unirse a nosotros en este viaje hacia lo desconocido…  
\- ¿Siempre usa las mismas palabras? – Preguntó Max, la anterior "última en unirse" el curso pasado.  
\- … ¡Dadle la bienvenida, a María!  
La joven que había junto a él, saludándolos desde el frente de la clase mientras todos murmuraban, era bajita y con rasgos evidentemente latinos, pero eso no impedía que fuera mona, una sensación que el gesto y el saludo que hizo a la clase acrecentó. - ¡Es ella! – Susurró Will. - ¡Es la chica que conocí en verano! ¡Aquí hay un sitio libre! – Le dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sonriendo, la chica nueva caminó hasta el pupitre que había justo al lado de Will. Por alguna razón, algo a Jane le daba mala espina.

No obstante, la jornada escolar continuó sin corresponder esa corazonada: María era agradable y apenas tenía acento, y siempre tenía una buena palabra cuando le preguntaban en clase. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, se sentó junto a ellos, colocando su bandeja junto a la de Will, y no dudó en participar también en la discusión de turno. – Eso es porque el tiempo de exposición era demasiado corto. – Decía, divertida. – Por eso en la cámara no se ven estrellas.  
\- Bueno, ¿Y qué me dices de la bandera? – Replicó Lucas. - ¿Cómo puede ondear en el espacio una bandera? Puede que tengas razón… O que sólo lo grabasen en un estudio.  
\- Venga, ¿En serio, Lucas? – Max arqueó las cejas, incrédula. - ¿Cómo puedes estar diciendo esas tonterías?  
\- Sí, tío, eso no son más que teorías conspiratorias. – Añadió Dustin. – Todo el mundo sabe que no son reales.  
\- Claro, porque eso es lo que te han dicho. – Replicó Lucas. – Pero también dijeron que lo del proyecto MKULTRA no era cierto, y mira a Ce.  
Un incómodo silencio se implantó en el grupo, como un agujero en el barullo del comedor. Jane pudo sentir las miradas de todos los chicos, con un escalofrío de regalo. Ella era el resultado del proyecto MKULTRA. Un proyecto que había dejado a su madre, Terry, convertida en un vegetal, que la había aislado del mundo durante doce años y que había liberado al Demogorgon hacía dos años.

\- Bueno… - Will rompió el silencio, tímido. – Si alguien sabe algo de todo eso seguro que es María… Después de todo, sus padres trabajaban en el Área 51.  
Jane se sintió relajar cuando la atención de todos volvió a la chica nueva, y sintió un atisbo de comprensión al verla encogerse inconscientemente. – Bueno… - Tartamudeó al principio. – Mi papá era un ingeniero en la base militar de Nevada, sí… Pero murió cuando yo era pequeña. Vio lo que hacían con su trabajo, cómo lo probaban en gente pobre como mamá, y decidió que no quería seguir allí. Pero ellos no le dejaron dimitir. Y ahora estamos aquí.  
\- Vaya, lo siento, no pretendíamos dudar… - Se disculpó Dustin, mirando a Lucas acusadoramente.  
\- Si te sirve de consuelo, - Añadió Will. – Al menos tu papá era buena persona.  
Sí, pensó Jane. Al menos, su padre no había…

* * *

Parpadeó, desorientada, y miró a ambos lados. – Muy bien. – Añadió la profesora. De nuevo, en clase. El sol ya había empezado a bajar. – Si todo está claro, quiero los ejercicios hechos para mañana. – Todos los alumnos lanzaron una protesta colectiva, pero no había nada que hacer.  
\- ¡Eh, Will! – Llamó Mike, para hacerse oír entre la avalancha de gente. - ¡Will! ¿Te apuntas a ir a los recreativos después?  
\- No, lo siento. – La taquilla de María estaba justo antes que la de Will, así que éste tenía que moverse un poco para hacerse entender. – Hemos convencido a mamá para que nos lleve a ver la nueva película de Freddy. – Su sonrisa sólo fue comparable a la sonrisa de María al confirmar los planes, y a las bromas y zarandeos que recibió de sus amigos, que lo molestaban con que si le gustaba María. Un momento en el que Max y Jane decidieron quedarse atrás.  
Con la puerta de la taquilla interponiéndose contra los demás, la pelirroja le hizo un gesto a Jane. - ¿Y qué opinas de María? – Le preguntó sin rodeos a Jane, una cualidad que ésta admiraba en su amiga pero que también le incomodaba. - ¿No crees que es un poco raro?  
\- ¿Raro? – Jane se volvió y miró por encima de la puerta metálica. - ¿Por qué?  
\- No lo sé, Jane. – Llega una chica nueva y de repente todo el mundo quiere ser amigo suyo, se integra en el grupo… - Max entrecerró los ojos. - Me da mala espina. Tú no lo recuerdas porque no estabas, pero cuando llegué yo todo eran miraditas por las esquinas y cuchicheos a mis espaldas. ¡Creía que me querían gastar una broma! Y ahora se comportan así… No sé, está bien tener otra chica en el grupo, pero creo que…

\- ¡Chicas! – Mike había tomado a Jane del hombro, sobresaltándola e interrumpiendo a Max, que cerró la boca al ver que, tras él, estaba María. – La mamá de María le ha regalado una bicicleta nueva para que se adapte al pueblo, así que vamos a estrenarla haciéndole un tour todos juntos… ¿Os apuntáis?  
Al ver la ilusión de Mike y la de todos los demás, Jane sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aunque mientras se volvían, miró fugazmente a Max, que le lanzó la mirada de "lo dicho, dicho está".  
Y era cierto que había algo extraño en todo aquello, algo extraño en María corriendo la primera para salir del instituto. Algo extraño en María dando vueltas divertida mientras la luz del sol se iluminaba en su cabello. Cuando Jane se dio cuenta de aquella extraña luz sombría, casi crepuscular, miró al cielo. Y, al darse cuenta, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

\- ¿Qué? – El viento corría por sus mejillas ahogando la voz de Mike a su lado mientras rodaban en bicicleta a toda velocidad. Miró a ambos lados, desorientada por unos instantes. La bicicleta de María era toda una joya, si había que creer a Max y a los chicos, y antes de tener que ir al cine, la joven latina se propuso aprovecharla lo máximo posible con sus nuevos amigos. Mike aminoró un poco la marcha, colocándose a la altura de Jane.  
\- ¡Que podría seguir así eternamente! – Sonrió, una sonrisa de las que le iluminaban el corazón a Jane. – Pedaleando por Hawkins, con mis amigos… ¡No lo cambiaría por nada!  
Jane asintió, sintiendo también aquella especie de bocanada de gusto que sentía con aquellas actividades. Rodando por el pueblo, divirtiéndose por las carreteras, incluso siendo reprendidos por el jefe de policía cuando pasaron riéndose enfrente de comisaría.

Un momento. Jane frenó en seco, pocos metros más allá. - ¿Qué pasa? – Los demás se detuvieron junto a ella. - ¿Qué ocurre, Ce?  
\- El jefe de policía. – Replicó Jane, mirando atrás. – Jim Hopper. Mi padre.  
\- ¿Qué? – Mike se echó a reír, cruzando miradas con los demás. - ¿Qué estás diciendo? La hija del jefe se llama Sarah, ¿Recuerdas? Esa chica rubia que va a nuestra clase. Tu padre se llama Martin. Martin Brenner.  
Aquella frase, por alguna razón, suscitaba una alarma inconsciente en Jane. Sí, tenía razón. Su padre era el doctor Martin Brenner, investigador jefe del laboratorio de Hakins. Después del fiasco de hacía unos años, había conseguido reformar el lugar y convertirlo en un hospital de investigación. Allí habían curado a la hija del jefe Hopper, habían tratado a su madre, e incluso a Will. Era un lugar para ayudar a las personas. Y, por eso… ¿Por qué le resultaba tan tremendamente erróneo a Jane?  
Volvió la mirada a la estación de policía de nuevo. – Además, estoy seguro de que Hopper no sería un buen padre. – Añadió Mike, torciendo el gesto. – Mi padre dice que no hace más que chupar de los impuestos. Y Sarah, su hija, dice que le anda todo el día castigando e imponiendo promesas estúpidas.  
\- ¡Claro! – Añadió María. – Tu papá es una buena persona. Mi mamá lo conoce y me lo dijo. Él trabaja ayudando a la gente, y además no te deja sola el día entero. Es bueno, es atento, y es amable. ¡Es lo que siempre habías querido!

Jane miró a su alrededor. Todos los chicos mirándola. Dustin, Lucas, Mike, Will, y Max. Al cruzar miradas con su amiga, la pelirroja bajó la cabeza levemente, y clavó la mirada en Jane. La Mirada. Aquel gesto estúpido, aquella broma interna que compartían las dos amigas. Una chispa surgió en el interior de Jane. – No. – Murmuró María. – Vámonos, Jane. ¡Tenemos que irnos, o vamos a llegar tarde al cine!  
\- No. – Replicó Jane. Aquella luz fría, aquella extraña penumbra, aquellos lapsus durante el día. La Mirada. El Demogorgon, el Desuellamentes, Papá… - No siempre es todo lo que hemos querido.  
\- ¿Qué? – Will la miró, extrañado.  
\- Quería que papá fuera bueno. – Replicó Jane, bajando de la bicicleta. – Pero no lo era. – Ella no tenía bicicleta. Jim aún no se la había comprado. – Quería hacer lo que quisiera. Pero no podía. – La ilusión se rompía a cachos. La luz ya no era hermosa, sino fría y extraña, como un programa de televisión, como una llegada a la luna que nunca se hizo. – Quería que Jim me dejara. Pero no lo hizo. Me tomó. Me riñó. Me ayudó.  
\- ¿Qué? Venga, Ce, estás volviendo a ser celosa otra vez. – Mike, o mejor dicho, "Mike", fue a tomarla del hombro, pero ella le clavó aquella mirada y lo echó atrás.  
\- Tú querías ser normal. – Siguió diciendo, mientras avanzaba hacia María, que la miraba con una mezcla de angustia y confusión, como si se hubiera vuelto loca de repente. – Pero no lo eres.  
\- Déjala ya, Ce. – Will se interpuso entre las dos. – No seas mala con ella. Es como cuando conociste a Max.  
Jane lo miró, y por un momento, vaciló. Por un momento… - No. – Replicó, recobrando la seguridad en si misma. – Ahora es distinto. Mira. – Dijo, elevando la cabeza, y señaló directamente al sol. O, más bien, aquel tétrico anillo brillante que debería haber sido el Sol. – Eclipse.  
\- ¡Sabía que algo no cuadraba! – Dijo Max, con una maldición entre dientes.  
\- ¿Qué? – Will se volvió hacia María. - ¿Por qué?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué? – María parecía a punto de llorar, pero se plantó delante de Jane cuando la increpó. - ¿Por qué has tenido que estropearlo? ¿No quieres todas estas cosas? ¡Aquí podemos tener una vida normal! Un papá bueno que te haga caso, una bicicleta nueva, una familia normal… ¡Todo lo que siempre has querido! ¿No lo quieres a él? – Dijo, agarrando a Mike del hombro y poniéndoselo delante.  
\- Sí, Ce, ¿No me quieres?  
Ella se echó atrás, tragando saliva. – Tú no eres Mike. – Replicó. – Eres un sueño.  
\- ¿Y por qué es malo eso? – Siguió María. – Es tu sueño. He recogido todos los deseos de todas las personas de Hawkins y he creado este lugar para que todos sean felices. Aquí todo es posible. – Le mostró sus propias piernas. – Puedo caminar. Podemos tener una familia feliz. – La tomó de las manos. – Podemos ser amigas.

Y Jane la miró a los ojos. La miró a los ojos y por un momento, le dolió el corazón. Por un momento sufrió, porque veía otra Once en aquellos ojos. Otro pobre perrito abandonado en busca de cariño. Pero retrocedió. – No.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Los amigos nunca mienten.

* * *

Una grieta recorrió el aire. Como un cristal resquebrajándose, una hermosa ilusión se rompía, convirtiendo el mundo de ensueño de María en el mundo frío e inhóspito de Jane. Solas, en su propia versión de aquel mundo ilusorio. Solas, en el Otro Lado del sueño.  
\- Papá me dijo una vez que tenía una herida. Una herida terrible que infecta, que crece y se extiende, hasta acabar matándome. No era realmente papá… Pero era cierto. – A su alrededor, la luz había desaparecido, y aquel aire nocturno lleno de esporas y enredaderas de aspecto alienígena era bastante familiar. – Tienes una herida, María. Una herida muy profunda, y ha infectado a mis amigos.  
\- No. – Replicó ella, con una mezcla de súplica y contrariedad en su voz. - ¡No es verdad!  
\- Sí. – Concluyó Jane, y una enorme nube de humo negro las cubrió por completo.

* * *

Jim sudaba, con el coche aparcado a un lado de la carretera. Los últimos minutos habían sido confusos, cuanto menos, y aquella tormenta que había sufrido por dentro cuando la conciencia de Eclipse había intentado hacerse con su mente sólo había culminado cuando el vehículo había chocado contra una farola, y había despertado con la cara en el volante. Por suerte, no iba a demasiada velocidad, pero el coche había quedado inutilizado. Temiendo lo peor y esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, estaba tratando de despertar a Jane cuando, por fin, abrió los ojos. Una gota de sangre le cayó de la nariz, pero sonrió. – Te tengo. – La abrazó suavemente, ayudándola a incorporarse. – Escucha, todos están dormidos. Y creo que hasta he visto el coche de Joyce ahí adelante, así que también los tienen a ellos.  
\- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó ella, aún débil por el uso de sus poderes. - ¿Por qué pudiste…?  
Jim sonrió, y le mostró la caja de pastillas de cafeína que había comprado aquella misma mañana. – Por suerte, él me infravaloró.  
\- Él no. – Replicó Jane, alargando el brazo para señalar sobre el hombro de Jim. – Ella.

El jefe de policía se volvió en dirección a su dedo, y la vio allí. Aparentemente frágil, aparentemente inocente. La pequeña en silla de ruedas tenía el cabello agitado y las manos agarraban con fuerza los reposabrazos. – Te encontré. – Sonrió. Una sonrisa inquietante. – Después de todo este tiempo, te encontré por fin. Puedo sentirte, Jane. Sé que somos iguales. Sé que en el fondo piensas como yo. Somos hermanas. Por eso tenemos que estar juntas.  
Era una pequeña. Delgada, de apariencia frágil, en silla de ruedas. Jim nunca supo qué es lo que le había dado tanto miedo. Tal vez fueron aquellos ojos completamente negros, sin iris ni esclerótica, que parecían capaces de mirar en el interior de su alma. Eclipse estaba allí.


	15. Raining men

Una inspiración. Repentinamente, el aire de verano parecía haberse quedado tremendamente estancado a su alrededor. El ambiente en penumbra, la noche en pleno día, todo ello aportaba un aire sobrenatural a todo aquello. O quizás el aire sobrenatural ya estaba allí. Entre la joven telépata que Jim tenía entre sus brazos y la muchacha latina de la silla de ruedas que los atravesaba con su mirada. Esa mirada, sí. De ahí provenía aquel aire, aquellas emanaciones que Jim no habría considerado sanas en mil años. Los ojos dulces e inocentes de la pequeña María García se habían visto reemplazados por agujeros negros, pozos de negrura que parecían buscar su alma con el único objetivo de apoderarse de ella.  
Jim no sabía si creía en el alma. Pero lo que sí sabía era que, a su alrededor la totalidad de la población de Hawkins, Indiana, yacía inerte en el suelo, atrapada en un sueño eterno, en un coma del que jamás despertarían. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, Jim se pasó el brazo de Jane por los hombros, y, cogiéndola y ayudándola a caminar, salió corriendo. No importaba que su hija adoptiva fuera capaz de presentar batalla. No importaba que a pesar de sus poderes, la otra muchacha sólo fuera una niña paralítica. Lo que sabía es que, si se quedaban allí, si miraba atrás, estaría perdido.  
Llevada por la adrenalina, Jane no tardó en verse contagiada por los nervios de Jim, soltándose de su padre adoptivo para correr, Y fue una suerte, ya que no habían recorrido veinte metros cuando el jefe de policía de Hawkins salió volando lateralmente, estrellándose en una tienda y haciendo añicos el escaparate.

\- ¡No! – Jane se volvió, y sus peores temores se vieron confirmados. Allí, junto a la silla de ruedas y a la pequeña, estaba Daniel. Los golpes de su cara seguían allí, pero su mirada estaba ahora inyectada en sangre, y sus puños cerrados.  
\- Te lo dije, María. – Saludó. – Eres muy blanda con ellos.  
Su hermana lo miró, sin saber bien qué decir. Estaba allí, era él. Daniel la miró, con el rostro aún deformado por los golpes, los hilos de sangre seca bajo la nariz, pero con aquella mirada que atraía toda la atención. Él se volvió hacia Jane, y ambos se prepararon para terminar lo que habían empezado en el bosque… Sólo para ser detenidos un instante después.  
El chasqueo de un arma, el chasqueo de muchas armas. Hombres de negro asomaron por todas partes, rodeándolos y apuntándolos. - ¡Quietos!  
Tomada por sorpresa, Jane se miró a su alrededor, comprobando la situación, tratando de mantener la calma. – Hombres malos. – Murmuró, tragando saliva. La apuntaban a ella y apuntaban a Daniel. Los tenían a su merced.  
\- ¿Lo veis? – Por alguna razón, Daniel permanecía tranquilo. – Abrid los ojos. No somos iguales que ellos, y lo saben. Mirad los hombres malos que han llamado para protegeros. Mira los hombres malos que ha traído tu padre.  
No. Jane no quería aceptarlo. Sabía que Jim no habría hecho algo así, no habría atraído aquellos matones hasta Hawkins… ¿Verdad? Miró a su alrededor, todos aquellos hombres, todas aquellas armas… No era la primera vez que la apuntaban. No era la primera vez que lo intentaban. - ¡No os mováis! – Gritó uno. - ¡Si lo hacéis, dispararemos! – Jane se volvió e intercambió una mirada con Daniel. Ambos sabían lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Y lo que ocurriría sería lo mismo que ocurre siempre que un grupo de gente con ventaja se enfrenta a un grupo de gente sin ella. La diferencia era que, esta vez, los hombres armados eran los segundos. Jane ya estaba preparada, mentalmente, cuando María gritó, aturdiendo a los hombres malos, y tanto Jane como Daniel aprovecharon la ocasión para convertir aquella situación en un caos.  
Cuerpos que volaban por doquier, agentes inconscientes que se estrellaban contra las paredes o los coches, rompiendo las ventanillas y los escaparates… Jane se volvió, intentando ganar ventaja también sobre Daniel y arrojándole un cuerpo con fuerza (él lo detuvo) sólo para darse la vuelta de nuevo y encontrar con uno de los agentes que trataba de apuntarla. Sin detenerse ni un minuto, la joven le arrebató el arma con un gesto de la mano, y lo convirtió en un muñeco con otro. Oyó un disparo tras ella y se volvió lanzando otro ataque telequinético, sólo para arrebatarle el fusil de las manos a un sorprendido Daniel, que se lo había quitado a su vez a uno de los soldados y que ahora la miraba indignado.  
Uno de los Jeep lleno de enemigos se detuvo a varios metros, cruzándose en la carretera para servir de barrera, y las puertas se abrieron, saliendo de él montones más hombres armados, que vieron indefensos cómo el vehículo con el que habían querido protegerse les era arrebatado por Jane, que lo atrajo hacia sí antes de darle impulso y hacerlo arrollarlos.

Los hombres de negro eran fuertes y estaban entrenados, pero sólo eran hombres, y no hay manera de que meros hombres puedan contra seres como Jane Hopper o Daniel García. María se puso a salvo, junto a ellos, entre dos coches, y desde el momento en el que Jane y Daniel se colocaron espalda contra espalda, fue evidente que no podían detenerlos. Jane incluso comenzó a oír en su mente el ritmo de una canción que le había mostrado Will:

 _We come from the land of the ice and snow_  
From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow  
The hammer of the gods  
We'll drive our ships to new lands  
To fight the horde, and sing and cry  
Valhalla, I am coming!

_On we sweep with threshing oar  
Our only goal will be the western shore_

Era obvio que un ataque frontal no iba a detenerlos, y Giovanni lo sabía. Por eso no estaba allí, tratando de acertar con una bala que muy probablemente ni llegaría a salir de su arma. Los auriculares en su oreja los mantenían despiertos, pero no había manera de detener los ataques de los otros dos. Oía los coches moverse, los asombrosos poderes de aquellos jóvenes sujetos de experimentación. Sí, eran poderosos… Pero él era más mayor. Y era más listo. Sabía que la mejor forma de vencer a alguien es analizarlo, y buscar sus debilidades. Por eso sonrió cuando cerró tras de sí la puerta de la cafetería. El escaparate había sido echo añicos cuando el cuerpo había volado a través de éste, pero no le importaba oír los crujidos del cristal bajo sus zapatos. Los sonidos de sus hombres siendo aplastados uno tras otro. Sirviendo de distracción. "Yo quiero ir por el grande", había dicho. "Por el premio gordo". Y para el premio gordo, sabía que necesitaba un pase especial.  
\- Jefe de policía Jim Hopper. – Sonrió, apuntando con su pistola al jefe Hopper, que gruñó en respuesta, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. - Es un verdadero placer conocerle. He oído hablar mucho de usted, créame. La forma en la que controló la situación aquí durante estos últimos años, y cómo se apoderó del activo cuando tuvo oportunidad…  
Después de todo, ella, la sujeto 011, era uno de sus objetivos prioritarios. Habilidades de espionaje, de combate… El Dr. Brenner había hecho un gran trabajo. Sólo había un punto en el que había mantenido vulnerable a 011: En sus sentimientos. El punto perfecto para controlarla. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era aprovecharlo. Y Jim Hopper, su padre adoptivo y protector, era la vía perfecta.  
Cuando el jefe de policía de Hawkins trató de echar mano de su rifle, Giovanni detuvo su mano con la bota. – No hagas tonterías. – Dijo, tranquilo. – Mírate. – Tirado, sangrante, lleno de cristales a su alrededor… Era evidente que todos los que intentaban confraternizar con los sujetos de experimentación acababan mal. No les tenía ninguna envidia. - ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme así?  
Pero Jim lo miró, y entre la suciedad y la sangre seca de la cara, Giovanni pudo verlo sonreír triunfante. – No, yo no…

\- ¡Pero yo sí! – Cuando el cuerpo del mercenario cayó, abatido por un poderoso golpe de bate con clavos, tras él apareció Steve. – Estoy en problemas, ¿Verdad? – Dijo, después, mirando el cable que colgaba de su oreja y su atuendo de agente del FBI o de la CIA.  
\- ¿Problemas? – Jim se levantó, con esfuerzo y tratando de ignorar sus múltiples heridas y la sangre a su alrededor. – No creo que sean agentes oficiales… Aunque sí, tenemos problemas. Problemas más graves que éste. – Como para demostrar sus palabras, el sonido de un coche rodando sobre sí mismo por la calle fue acompañado de varios gritos de terror. – Escucha, chico, esos hombres no tienen nada que hacer… - Hizo un gesto hacia el exterior. – Pero esos dos…  
\- María y su hermano. – Entendió Steve.  
Ella es Eclipse. – Le explicó Hopper. – Pero él es más fuerte que Jane. – Lo tomó del antebrazo. – Yo creo que no llegaré mucho más lejos sin pasar por un hospital… Pero ella necesita ayuda.  
Steve suspiró y tragó saliva, al ver el arma que le ofrecía Jim. Nunca se le había dado bien luchar. Es decir, había intentado luchar por Nancy… Pero desde aquel noviembre dos años atrás no había hecho más que confirmarlo. Más allá de un par de bateos con suerte, Jonathan, Tommy, Billy… No, no se le daba bien luchar. Pero cuidar de chicos pequeños… Eso era otra cosa.

El jeep negro cayó como una piedra contra el otro coche, acabando con los últimos hombres de negro y despejando la calle de enemigos. Despejándola de enemigos, sí, pero no de ruinas. No de cuerpos. No de armas disparadas, de cristales rotos, de señales de tráfico arrancadas o de losas usadas como proyectiles. Jane tragó saliva. Una escena que comenzaba a ser familiar.  
Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse por los muertos… Porque aún había vivos para darle problemas. Se volvió, a toda velocidad, pero Daniel fue más rápido. Con un gesto de la mano, el joven latino la atrapó contra el suelo con la mente, ahogándola y anulando sus intentos de contraatacar.  
\- ¡No! – María salió de entre los coches, intacta, yendo hacia su hermano. - ¡Para, para! ¡Se supone que quiero hacerla mi amiga, no matarla!  
\- ¿Y qué tal te ha funcionado eso? – Replicó él. – Hiciste que viera tu mundo, y lo mandó al carajo. Incluso ahora atrapada sigue luchando por liberarse. Recuerda tus lecciones, María. Recuerda lo que aprendemos de la Historia. – Apretó un poco más la mano, y la presa sobre Jane se tensó. – La mejor lección de la historia del hombre blanco. – Miró a Jane. – La forma más rápida de hacer amigos, es someterlos primero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por la tardanza en publicar! Estoy en periodo de exámenes... De todas formas, nos acercamos a zancadas largas al final de la historia ^^


	16. I will survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El enfrentamiento final de Jane llega a un punto crítico, y cuando parece que sus enemigos son demasiado fuertes para ella, Jane se da cuenta de que no está sola.

La calle aún tiene las huellas de la batalla. Cristales rotos, cuerpos caídos, trozos arrancados de pavimento… Y una joven acorralada contra el suelo por unas fuerzas que no es capaz de controlar.  
Ante ella, la voz de Daniel resonaba potente. – Hiciste que viera tu mundo. – Le dijo a María, que observaba la escena dubitativa. – Y lo ha mandado al carajo. Incluso ahora, sigue queriendo liberarse. – Estrechó el cerco sobre Jane, que efectivamente trataba de revolverse contra su captor. Si pudiera girar la muñeca… - La mejor lección de Historia del hombre blanco: La forma más rápida de hacer amigos, es someterlos.  
¿Someterla? Jane apretó los dientes y giró la muñeca. ¡Iba listo! Un trozo de adoquín salió volando en dirección a la cabeza del joven latino con intención de noquearle. Lo dejaría inconsciente, como tantas otras veces, y después se podría levantar y retomar el control de aquella… Daniel se movió, esquivando el adoquín sin ningún esfuerzo. - ¿De veras esperabas golpearme con un intento tan patético? Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros y tú, niña… Puede que yo sea un prototipo, pero he aprendido a valerme por mí mismo. Tomar las oportunidades que me ofrece la ocasión, y esquivar lo que me lanza. – Daniel sonrió, pero su sonrisa se quedó congelada cuando el cañón de un arma se apoyó contra su nuca.  
\- Esquiva esto. – Dijo Steve, que había logrado llegar hasta allí sin que lo oyeran, concentrados en Jane. Y disparó la escopeta.

Daniel era un prototipo de supersoldado, una nueva generación de efectivo. Capaz de combate telequinético, capaz de hazañas sobrehumanas. Adiestrado para hazañas sobrehumanas. Daniel lo vio. Daniel se giró. Daniel apartó el cañón de la escopeta con un gesto de la cabeza. Daniel lo esquivó. Pero Daniel relajó la presa sobre Jane.  
Tomar una oportunidad, y aprovecharla. Eso fue lo que hizo la joven cuando tomó el control de sus poderes. Eso fue lo que hizo cuando, con un giro de la cabeza, le partió el cuello a Daniel. El cuerpo inerte del latino cayó sobre el asfalto como un fardo, ante la mirada estupefacta de Steve y la mirada incrédula de María. – No. – Murmuró ésta, estirando las manos. – No…  
Y entonces, sus iris desaparecieron, dos pozos negros se abrieron en sus ojos, y lanzó un grito que les abrió el alma a los dos. Un grito que parecía apuñalar la esencia misma de su ser. Un grito de angustia que les estaba prendiendo fuego, que los estaba sumergiendo en aceite hirviendo. Un grito que llenó todo el campo de visión de Jane de negro. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que ese grito era el suyo.

Vio el puño, apoyado contra un cristal invisible. Vio la escafandra que la rodeaba, la escafandra que la había rodeado tantas otras veces. La esfera que la proveía de aire. Once respiró, desorientada, y la portezuela que había al otro lado del cristal se abrió lentamente, permitiéndole ver lo que había fuera del tanque del agua.  
Jim resopló, decepcionado, Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, negando con la cabeza, y lo prendió.  
\- Se lo dije. – Dijo Papá. – Es incapaz de producir una respuesta emocional normal ante la simulación. Me temo que no podrá ser.  
Jim suspiró, exhalando una nube de humo, y se giró para irse. No. No, si se iba… Once miró a Papá, miró a Jim de nuevo. Si se iba, ¿Qué sería de ella? - ¡No! – Volvió a gritar, aporreando el cristal del tanque con ambas manos. - ¡No, papá! – Notaba el terror corretear por dentro de su piel como un ejército de hormigas furiosas mientras veía la espalda de Jim, mientras veía la mirada decepcionada de Papá, del Dr. Brenner. – Creí que había tenido una niña… - Su voz decepcionada le llegó a Jane desde el otro lado del tanque. – Pero sólo tengo un monstruo asesino.

No. Ella no era un monstruo. ¡Ella no quería ser un monstruo! Angustiada, Once volvió a gritar. Un grito terrible que resquebrajó el cristal ante ella, que resquebrajó la imagen de Papá y el laboratorio. Golpeó el tanque con los puños, con la mente, y éste fue destruido, regando de agua los alrededores y llevándose consigo la imagen del cruel laboratorio de Papá. Once avanzó unos pasos, confusa, sintiendo la hierba entre sus pies, su piel iluminada por la luz de la luna. Árboles. Un bosque. Se apoyó en la corteza de un tronco. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba dormida? ¿Había dormido? Avanzó entre los árboles, buscando algún punto de referencia, algún lugar para orientarse. Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que volver a Hawkins.  
De pronto, sus pies descalzos dejaron el suelo del bosque, pasando a un terreno liso y frío. Asfalto, se dijo. Una carretera. Ahora sólo tendría que seguirla, y sabía que tarde o temprano, encontraría a alguien. Y, por suerte para ella, no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Una figura pequeña, se acercó hacia ella, a una velocidad que Once entendió en seguida que iba sobre ruedas. "Una bicicleta". La luz frontal iluminaba el camino ante ella, pero cuando ella quiso hacerse ver, parpadeó en respuesta. Con un gemido de sorpresa y miedo, el muchacho, Will Byers, se salió de la carretera. "Will", pensó Once. Sí. Lo recordaba. Era amigo, y, si lo encontraba, podrían salir juntos de aquel sueño sin fin.

Para cuando llegó hasta su bicicleta, ésta había caído, y Will había huido. "Tengo que encontrarlo". Debía hacerlo antes de que fuera tarde. Fue tras él, siguiendo el rastro entre los árboles, pero cuando el bosque clareó y ella se encontró frente a la casa de Will, Once se dio cuenta: Así había sido. Así se lo habían narrado. Así había comenzado todo. Una sombra, un perseguidor. Un monstruo.  
Y según miraba hacia la casa, sabía que Will estaba cerrando la ventana, sabía que allí su perro ladraba. Y según entraba, desbloqueando la puerta con sus poderes, y lo llamaba, sabía que el muchacho ya no se encontraba allí. Había corrido hacia el cobertizo, intentando protegerse del monstruo. Pero era ella el monstruo. Ella había sido el monstruo todo aquel tiempo. Ella había sido la que había llevado la desgracia a Hawkins. Sabía que no había otra opción. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando llegó al cobertizo, éste ya estaba vacío. Lo único que quedaba, eran ella y sus lamentos.  
\- Monstruo. – Se volvió. La luz iluminaba tenuemente la figura de Papá, de espaldas a ella. – Patético. Lo único que has sabido hacer era traerle temor y sufrimiento a esta pobre gente. – Once notó dolor en su corazón. Tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón. – El Demogorgon, el Desuellamentes… ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Has mancillado a esta pobre gente, ensuciando su mundo. – Su figura alta se recortaba contra la luz de la bombilla del cobertizo, como si de una suerte de halo se tratase. - ¿Creíste ser como ellos? Ser antinatural, el único mundo en el que puedes vivir… Es el mío.  
Y en aquel momento se volvió, y a Once se le heló la sangre en las venas. Porque en lugar del rostro de Papá, allí estaba la boca del Demogorgon, abriéndose voraz hacia ella.  _Ella era el monstruo_. Ese era su mundo. Cerro los ojos, preparándose para el ataque de la bestia inmortal. Pero lo que oyó, en cambio, fue un disparo. Sorprendida al ver al monstruo retroceder, molesto, Jane se volvió para ver a Will. - ¡Apártate de ella, monstruo! ¡No puedes pasar! – Le gritaba al Demogorgon, a pesar de que era evidente que las balas lo único que hacían era molestarlo.

\- ¡No, Will! – Dijo Once. - ¡Te cogerá a ti también! ¡Corre!  
\- Ya me cogió. – Replicó su amigo. - ¡Pero tú me liberaste, Jane! – Jane. Era cierto. No era Once. Era Jane. - ¡Además, los miembros de un equipo nunca abandonan a sus camaradas!  
Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el gruñido de la bestia, que, tras acuclillarse, saltó sobre ellos. Jane contraatacó, pero lo único que logró fue echarlo atrás, haciéndolo chocarse contra la pared. - ¡No podemos dañarlo! – Will la tomó de la muñeca. – Aquí es demasiado fuerte… ¡Corre! – Así que eso hicieron. Corrieron. Corrieron por sus vidas, sabiéndose perseguidos por aquella bestia infernal. Corrieron por la casa, mientras el perro de los Byers saltaba a defenderlos en un intento vano de distraer a la bestia. Corrieron hasta la puerta principal, donde un coche derrapó abriendo las puertas.  
\- ¡Chicos! – Max, al volante, parecía tan confundida como ella, pero ante su urgencia y su miedo, pisó el acelerador. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Apenas puedo controlar el coche, el volante funciona raro!  
\- ¡Eso es porque estamos en un sueño! – Le dijo Will. Jane se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Todas aquellas cosas que había pasado… Era la única explicación. – ¡Sólo recuerdo estar montando en bicicleta con vosotros y de repente estaba aquí!  
\- Espera, entonces si estamos en un sueño, podemos ganarle a esa cosa. – Decía Max, viendo al Demogorgon saltar desde la puerta de casa de Will mientras ellos se alejaban. - ¡Podemos despertarnos!  
\- No. – La noche seguía cubriendo todo con su manto de penumbra, y los faros del coche apenas lograban arrancarle unos pedacitos de luz. – Lo hice. Pero ya no podemos.

Max aceleró al máximo, avanzando a toda velocidad mientras se alejaban de aquella terrible casa, en dirección al pueblo. En dirección a cualquier lugar donde se pudieran sentir a salvo. - ¡Tenemos compañía! – Gritó Will, mirando tras él, y cuando siguió su mirada, Jane vio los faros de los coches de sus perseguidores, como ojos de sabuesos infernales brillando amarillos en la noche. - ¡Vamos, acelera! – Apremió Will a su amiga, pero ésta protestó. El coche era demasiado viejo, y los coches de los hombres de negro les estaba dando alcance.  
\- ¡Tranquilos! – Gritó Max, dando un volantazo y golpeando lateralmente uno de los coches, con los cristales tintados. - ¡Yo me las arreglo!  
Y así prosiguieron su camino, acelerando por la carretera en medio de bosques y arbustos, luchando por mantener la ventaja con los coches de los hombres malos. Jane se volvió, decidiendo que ella también iba a poner de su parte, y con un giro de muñeca mandó un coche a la cuneta, haciéndolo saltar por los aires en una vuelta de campana. No obstante, cuando cayó ante los otros coches, éstos lo rodearon. Apenas habían conseguido un par de segundos de ventaja, pero Max ya tenía algo planeado. - ¡Agarraos! – Gritó, de repente, y cuando Jane miró hacia delante, sintió un escalofrío. Recordaba perfectamente la cantera. Aquel camino donde Mike había estado a punto de caer al vacío, aquel acantilado de donde habían sacado el cuerpo falso de Will… En la penumbra, vio claramente cómo el límite del camino se acercaba a toda velocidad.  
\- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Will, junto con Jane, que veía también cómo el espacio entre los coches y ellos se iba acortando. No sabía qué quería hacer Max. No sabía si frenaría y los atraparían, o saltaría, y caerían al vacío. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que la mirada de la joven pelirroja estaba más decidida que nunca. Los coches enemigos aceleraron, pisándoles los talones… Y entonces, el coche derrapó, deteniéndose a centímetros del borde y acelerando acto seguido, para bordear el abismo. Mirando atrás, Jane vio que muchos de sus perseguidores no lograban frenar a tiempo, y se precipitaban al vacío.

Max hundió el codo en el aire, en gesto de victoria, celebrándolo con Will mientras se alejaban de allí, pero Jane no los acompañó. A pesar de que algunos de sus perseguidores habían caído, aún había muchos faros en la carretera. No obstante, había que reconocer que Max sabía lo que hacía. Puede que los motores de los coches de los malos fueran más potentes, pero cuando estaban a su altura, Max no les daba tregua: Giraba contra ellos, tratando de hacerlos chocar y sacándolos de la carretera, cortándoles el camino para mantenerlos tras ellos… Jane no quería abusar de sus habilidades tan pronto, ya que sabía que las necesitaría, pero para cuando vieron las luces del pueblo, el número de coches que los perseguían había disminuido.  
Ninguno de los tres se preguntó cómo habían llegado tan rápido, y cómo el coche los había llevado hasta allí en la oscuridad y sin guía. Era un sueño, y todos sabían que pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, y lo mejor que podían hacer, era ocuparse de los problemas lo mejor que sabían.  
No obstante, hay veces en las que eso tampoco es bastante. Hay veces en las que lo mejor es insuficiente. Hay veces en las que las situaciones nos superan. Una barrera de coches les cortó el paso desde el lado opuesto de la calle, rodeándolos, y cuando Max quiso darse la vuelta para retroceder, vieron que los habían acorralado. Las puertas de los coches se abrieron, y de ellos, como Jane ya se esperaba, salieron Demodogs. Más y más de aquellas criaturas repulsivas salieron de los coches, rodeándolos. Notando la tensión aumentar notando el miedo en su interior, Jane tomó una decisión. Era hora de parar de correr. Era hora de enfrentarse a los monstruos. Así que abrió la puerta. Los monstruos la rodearon, esperando una orden. Jane se sabía a su merced, pero sabía también que no la atacarían sin más. Eran perros… Y esperaban al maestro.  
Y allí estaba. De la parte trasera de la furgoneta oscura salió él. Aún tenía el traje inmaculado de Papá, pero era él. Su rostro se abría en una gran boca de cinco pétalos, y sus manos se alargaban en tremendas garras. El Demogorgon estaba allí, y se acercaba a ella paso a paso. Quería que tuviera miedo. Quería que se sintiera asustada. Papá, el Dr. Brenner, el Demogorgon… Era todo lo mismo. Y Jane recordaba aquella canción Disco que Joyce le había enseñado tiempo atrás.

_At first, I was afraid_   
_I was petrified_   
_I kept thinking I could never live without you_   
_By my side_

_But then I spent so many nights_   
_Just thinking how you've done me wrong_   
_I grew strong_   
_I learned how to get along_

"Sobreviviré", pensó Jane, casi oyendo la melodía, "Mientras tenga a los demás". No lo necesitaba. No necesitaba a Papá. No necesitaba su aprobación para sentirse bien. No la necesitaba, porque tenía un montón de gente que la quería y estaba junto a ella. Y así, con un grito de batalla, extendió la mano hacia delante, decidida a desintegrar el fantasma de Papá. El monstruo salió volando de vuelta a la furgoneta, y todos los demodogs decidieron que aquella era la señal, y se lanzaron hacia ellos. Pero el primero en abalanzarse sobre el coche se llevó un garrotazo en la cabeza. - ¡Vamos! – Gritó Steve, girando el bate con clavos sobre la mano. - ¡Queréis más! ¡Venid a por más! – Y efectivamente, cumplió con su palabra cuando la batalla comenzó, rechazando a los monstruos a golpe de bate, mientras Jane los lanzaba por los aires uno tras otro, rechazándolos sin detenerse con movimientos de sus manos.

No eran más que dos, y los demodogs no tardaron en llegar al coche, rompiendo las ventanas sin ningún problema. Uno de ellos agarró a Max del antebrazo con la boca, pero un machete se la separó del resto del cuerpo, y un instante después, Billy Hargrove, el hermanastro de Max, estaba allí para terminar con aquellos monstruos. - ¡El único con derecho a meterse con ella soy yo, cara de culo! – Gritó, volviéndose para encajarle el machete entre las costillas a otro monstruo. Sus golpes eran monstruosos, y con un solo estacazo dejaba a los monstruos que los atacaban cubiertos de sangre, y sacudiéndose mientras se apartaban con el rabo entre las piernas. Steve se rió, aplastándole la cabeza a otro de ellos. - ¡No sabía que fueras tan sentimental! – Le dijo al otro adolescente, mientras machacaban la horda de monstruos a la que se enfrentaban. Billy lanzó una risotada.  
\- ¿Sentimental? ¡No iba a dejar al reyecito Steve hacer el trabajo duro, ¿No?! ¡Alguien tiene que enseñarles a estas chicas lo que es un hombre de verdad! – Por desgracia, aquel breve momento de descuido le sirvió a uno de los demodogs para lanzarse sobre él, clavándole los dientes en el hombro y derribándolo. Billy gritó, tomado por sorpresa, pero el asalto no duró mucho. Abriendo la puerta de golpe, Max apartó al monstruo de encima de él, y Steve acudió también en su ayuda, aplastando al siguiente monstruo que intentaba echársele encima antes de ayudarlo a levantarse.  
\- Te dije que tuvieras los pies firmes. – Le dijo, mientras el otro se levantaba, riendo.

En aquel momento, Jane acababa de lanzar otro pedrusco a la cabeza de un demodog. Y, al volverse… - ¡No! – Gritó. Los monstruos habían rodeado el coche tras ella, y mientras tres de ellos acorralaban a Steve y Billy, otro intentaba romper la ventanilla que quedaba, tras la cual Will se preparaba para lo inevitable. Y la criatura atrasó el brazo, pero antes de que pudiera golpear, un chorro lo golpeó en la cara, tomándolo por sorpresa y arrojándolo al suelo.  
\- Mi hijo no, monstruo. – Joyce sostenía la manguera, sujetándola con el codo contra el cuerpo, y observaba el panorama decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario. - ¡Apartaos! ¡Vamos, vamos, salid de ahí!  
Los niños y jóvenes salieron atropelladamente hasta ponerse detrás de Joyce, y mientras ésta repelía eficazmente a los monstruos, rechazándolos con chorros a presión que los empapaban y empujaban a la línea de coches, amontonándolos y haciéndolos aullar de rabia. Pero Jane sabía muy bien que aquellos seres terribles no eran brujas de El Mago de Oz. Un simple chorro de agua fría no bastaría para eliminarlos.  
\- Nadie dijo que fuera agua. – Dijo Jonathan, dando un paso adelante. Encendió un mechero, y lo lanzó contra los monstruos empapados, que estallaron en llamas junto al coche alrededor del cual se habían intentado congregar.  
\- ¡Sí! – Gritó Max. - ¡Tomad esa, monstruos! – Se rió, con todos los demás, mientras los monstruos chillaban y aullaban, agónicos.

Pero Jane sabía que aquello no era el final. Jane sabía que tal vez para ellos eso era una victoria, pero para ella aquello no había acabado. Porque aquello no era más que un sueño. Aquello no era real, y ella no estaba en aquella calle, no era de noche, y no había un incendio ante ella. Lo único que había, era rabia. La rabia de una niña igual que ella, la rabia de un bicho raro. Rabia que quemaba como el fuego, un fuego que ahora la rodeaba, y que Jane podía sentir arder. Un fuego que tomaba como combustible la furia de aquella pequeña, aquella muchacha que había sido dominada por una ira que Jane conocía muy bien. Porque era la misma ira que le servía de puerta a sus poderes.  
"Un punto entre la ira y la serenidad", le habían dicho. Un lugar entre el calor y el frío. Y así fue como la encontró aquella figura infernal, así fue como la encontró María, envuelta por las llamas de su propia furia, cuando la enfrentó en aquel incendio que ardía en sus sueños.  
\- ¡No importa! – Gritaba. - ¡No importa que ganes, yo controlo este mundo! ¡Los encerraré a todos y te los arrebataré! – La agarró de las solapas de la cazadora, y Jane pudo sentir su calor. – ¡Te los quitaré como tú me lo has quitado a mí!  
\- ¡No lo hice! – Replicó Jane, forcejeando. - ¡Él fue! ¡Él atacó primero!  
\- ¡Intentaba protegerme! – Aulló la sombra y la llama, agarrándola del cuello. Jane sabía que no ardería, pero aquellas manos al rojo se aferraban a su cuello con demasiada fuerza.  
\- ¡Intentaba hacerme daño! – Trató de decir, con la voz ahogada, pero sabía que la rabia de la niña impediría que la escuchase. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que detenerla… Si no la estuviera asfixiando así… - ¡Era un hombre malo!  
\- ¡Era mi hermano! – Gritó María, y las llamas se apartaron para dejar ver su rabia. Para dejar ver sus lágrimas. - ¡Y se ha ido!  
Aquella era la oportunidad de Jane, y la tomó sin dudarlo un instante. Agarró a María por los codos, y le atestó el cabezazo más fuerte que había atestado nunca. La muchacha la soltó y cayó, cayó junto a todo lo demás. El fuego cayó, la noche cayó, los monstruos cayeron. Y la pesadilla cayó, a su alrededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que admitir que me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capítulo... Y aunque ya queda poco, lo que queda es también muy interesante. ¡Disfrutadlo!


	17. Stairway to heaven

"Por fin", pensó Jane, y agradeció la luz del día. Hasta que oyó un disparo. - ¡Aquí hay otro! – La voz del hombre de negro la hizo sobresaltarse. – Muy bien. – Junto al coche, el que parecía ser el jefe estaba fumándose un cigarrillo. – Hacedlo en la calle. Luego será más fácil de limpiar.  
¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Los agentes iban y venían, como si no las vieran. Como si no les importasen. No les importaban, pensó Jane. De una de las casas, salió un agente, pistola en mano, con Joyce Byers, la verdadera Joyce Byers, aullando y pataleando tratando de liberarse. - ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba, golpeando el brazo que le agarraba el pelo. - ¡Mi Will! ¡Mi Will!  
\- ¡Cierra el pico! – Gritó el hombre, echándola al suelo, entre los escombros. Ella se fue a levantar, pero el agente le descerrajó dos tiros en la cabeza, y la madre de Will no volvió a moverse.

Entonces fue cuando Jane pudo ver que no eran escombros. Eran cuerpos. - ¡No! – Gritó, corriendo hacia ellos. Corriendo hacia sus amigos. Max… El largo cabello de Max, la envidia de Jane, no era más que una pasta pegajosa manchada con el rojo de la sangre. El cabello de Will era más corto, pero aún así también se había manchado con la sangre, con la que emanaba de aquel agujero horrible en su cabeza. Y luego estaba Steve, al lado de Joyce. Steve, que aún trataba de suplicarle a aquel agente. Pero no había ninguna esperanza. No había nada que suplicarle al cañón de la pistola.  
\- Daos prisa. – Dijo el agente en cabeza. – Quiero todos los testigos muertos antes del mediodía.  
Jane aulló, furiosa. Triste. Desesperada, pero sus poderes fueron incapaces de salir. Sus amigos… ¡Sus amigos! ¡Los habían matado a todos! ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo allí? Ella había matado a los hombres de negro antes de luchar con Daniel, pero… En una corazonada, volvió la cabeza al centro de la calle. Daniel estaba allí, tirado, pacíficamente en comparación con los cadáveres de su camino. Sin tocar. Casi parecía dormido. Y, a su lado, María tenía la mirada puesta en ella. Una mirada oscura, fija, y adornada con una sonrisa malévola.  
\- ¡Tú! – Gritó, furiosa, avanzando hacia ella a grandes zancadas. - ¡Tú!  
\- ¿Cómo se siente? – Replicó la pequeña, mientras Jane la agarraba. - ¿Cómo se siente?  
\- ¡Devuélvemelos‼ - Gritó Jane, antes de dejar que las lágrimas asomaran por sus ojos. Era un sueño. Aquello era un sueño, y esa… Ese monstruo se estaba riendo de ella. La agarró con fuerza, y le atestó otro cabezazo.

Su cabeza cayó. Todo cayó. Jane cayó al suelo, notando un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Estaba sola, sobre el asfalto, y lo único que podía ver era la mancha de sangre de la herida de la cabeza. – Once… - "Will", pensó Jane. Tratando de levantarse, miró hacia su amigo, que alargaba una mano hacia ella. – Once… Escucha, creo que ha… Creo que me ha agarrado la pierna.  
Algo en aquella frase hizo que Jane se despertase del todo. Algo en lo que vio, hizo que le diesen nauseas. Porque el demodog no sólo había atrapado la pierna de Will… La había arrancado de cuajo de su cuerpo, y ahora lo único que unía el miembro ensangrentado al amasijo de músculo y sangre que era la cadera del pequeño era un fino nervio, mientras la blanca criatura mascaba tranquilamente. – No… ¡Will! – Gritó Jane. La mano de su amigo cayó, demasiado débil para moverse. – ¡Will! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera, fuera! – Le gritó a la criatura, que le respondió con un gruñido, y con un zarpazo la echó atrás. Jane cayó, golpeando una roca y dando una vuelta sobre el suelo, y entonces las vio. Entonces vio el estado en el que estaban todos sus amigos. Mechones de cabello de Max colgaban de la boca de uno de los monstruos, mientras éste trataba de mascar un pedazo grande de cráneo ensangrentado, mientras que otro de sus compañeros intentaba sacar el cuerpo de Steve del hierro en el que había sido ensartado. Más allá, las ropas que llevaba aquel cadáver carbonizado no dejaban ninguna duda del horrible destino que había podido correr Joyce.  
\- Ayúdame, Once… - La mirada de Will ya no tenía luz, y su mano ya no tenía fuerza. Horrorizada, Jane se apartó más aún, agarrándose la cabeza.  
No, no podía ser. No quería creerlo, no podía creerlo. "Es un sueño, es un sueño", se repetía a sí misma. Pero las heridas eran reales. La sangre era real. Los gemidos agónicos de sus amigos eran reales. La sonrisa suave de María… También era real.

\- ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente? – Repitió, sentada sobre un montón de escombros. Jane se levantó y se lanzó hacia la muchacha latina. Pero ésta hizo un movimiento y Jane cayó al suelo de nuevo. - ¿Qué se siente sabiendo que sufren por tu culpa?  
\- No es real… - Repitió Jane, tanto para sí misma como para María. - ¡No es real! - En respuesta, ésta sólo giró la cabeza. Los gritos de dolor de Will llenaron el aire. - ¡No es real! ¡No es real! – Los aullidos de su amigo perforaban sus oídos, la cercanía del cuerpo ensangrentado de Steve, el mechón pelirrojo de Max, el coche destrozado de Jim. - ¡Basta‼  
\- ¿Qué se siente sabiendo que sufren por tu culpa?  
\- Es un sueño. – Se levantó Jane. – No es real.  
\- El sufrimiento es real. – María la miró. Sus ojos negros, sin iris, parecían pozos oscuros en los que brillaban las llamas con las que habían creído ganar a los monstruos. –  _El infierno existe_. – Concluyó, en español.  
\- No… - Jane negó. No sabía cómo la había entendido… Pero no le importaba. – Es un sueño. No es real.  
\- ¿Quieres ir al mundo real? – María se levantó, y se acercó a ella. Jane habría querido enfrentarse a ella, pero María le había robado sus poderes. – Vamos. – Le puso una mano en el hombro. – Mira. Mira, Jane. El mundo real.

Iban en un coche. Un coche por un paseo con muchos baches pensó. Un coche militar, con un soldado al lado de María. Un soldado conduciendo, y un soldado en el asiento delantero. Un olor extraño impregnaba el aire. Un olor acre. Olor a quemado.  
\- Aquí está bien. – Dijo uno de los soldados. Era de noche cuando salieron, pero el cielo no estaba negro. El sol ya no estaba, pero el horizonte aún estaba dorado. Dorado por las llamas de la ciudad que había colina abajo. Cubierto por las columnas de humo que se alzaban por toda la ciudad.  
\- El mundo real. – Le dijo María, entre el olor a carne quemada que emanaba la ciudad de abajo. - ¿Sabes lo que es el medio oriente? – Jane asintió, sintiendo un escalofrío. – No, no lo sabes. – Replicó María, tomándola de la muñeca. Ven.  
Y fue. Fue colina abajo. Caminaron por la ciudad, por sus calles desiertas. Por las ruinas, por los edificios derruidos, Por las pilas de escombros humeantes. Caminaron por los grupos de gente intentando hacer hogueras para poder calentarse un poco en el frío del invierno. – Es dolor. Es dinero. Es petróleo. – Decía María. – Es buenos. Es malos. Es América.

El mundo real. Pilas de muertos tirados en cunetas sin el menor miramiento, porque no hay suficiente tiempo para miramientos cuando estás temiendo oír el silbido de las bombas. Trozos de casas cuya cocina está llena de escombros. Gente sin lágrimas para llorar a sus hijos. Gente sin voz para gritar justicia por su gente, aplastada entre los combates. – Buenos. Malos. Amigos. Enemigos. – Siguió María. – Personas. No necesitas ir al Otro lado para conocer el Terror.  
Jane sintió un escalofrío al ver los niños llorando sin poder dormir o comer, a hombres y mujeres apiñados esperando su muerte. Rostros sin esperanza. Rostros sin luz. – El mundo real.  
El mundo real no esperaba. El mundo real no eran amigos, no era Mike, no era Jim. El mundo real eran aliados, enemigos, personas. El mundo real, era la llegada de la noche. El mundo real, era la misión. – Sin descanso. – Contaba María, mientras pasaban por una plaza. Por una estatua sin rostro, sin letra. Mientras pasaban frente a una casa vacía, hueca, sin alma ni fachada, como si le hubieran arrancado la cara. Lo único que quedaba era el esqueleto. De la casa, de la ciudad, de la gente. De su esperanza.  
\- Es la hora. – Dijo el soldado, y estaban de nuevo en la cima de la colina, a las afueras de la ciudad. – Es tu hora. Rómpelos, Eclipse.  
Jane no necesitaba saber qué debía hacer ella. No necesitaba saber qué le había pedido. Las pesadillas, los gritos, eran suficientes. Antiguamente, los eclipses habían sido vistos como terribles augurios. Habían minado la moral de los hombres. Habían servido para decidir la historia. Y ahora, ella hacía lo mismo. Ella rompía la moral de los hombres apiñados junto al fuego, ella les lanzaba sus propios fantasmas una y otra vez, hasta que ellos desaparecían.

\- Escapé una vez. Dos es imposible. – Narró María, sentada, mirando junto a ella la ciudad en llamas. Otra ciudad, otras almas en desgracia. Otra guerra. La misma pesadilla. – Me quitaron las piernas. Me quitaron la libertad. Me quitaron la esperanza.  
\- No. – Jane negó con la cabeza. – No fueron los hombres malos. Fuiste tú. Tú hiciste daño a la gente. Amigos. Inocentes.  
\- ¿Inocentes? – Las llamas de la ciudad en la lejanía se reflejaban en los ojos negros de María. – Su guerra… Su país… - Negó con la cabeza. – No somos libres, Jane. Nunca seremos libres. El Dr. Brenner, el ejército… Nada ha acabado. Nada termina jamás.  
\- Pudiste elegir. – Replicó Jane. Ella había elegido. Había elegido cuando estaba con su hermana. Había elegido olvidar y perdonar. – Pudiste empezar de nuevo.  
\- No todos tenemos tanta suerte. No todos somos cachorritos blancos que dan ternurita a la gente. – Le devolvió María. - ¿Qué crees que habría hecho tu policía, si nos hubiera visto? Dos latinos sucios recogiendo basura en la calle… - Se levantó, con un suspiro, mirando la ciudad en llamas. Hawkins, el Líbano… Qué importaba. No era ninguna. Era todas. – El mundo está en llamas, Jane. Los humanos se matan unos a otros. Y, al final del día, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarlos.  
\- Te equivocas. – Jane se había levantado, y la miraba fijamente. – No son malos. – María se volvió para responder, pero no se lo permitió. – Will no es malo. Will creyó en ti. Tú eras su amiga, ¿Verdad? – Dio un paso hacia ella. Creyó ver el brillo de las lágrimas, pero el rostro de María estaba oscurecido. – Crees que todos son malos, pero Will te aceptaba como eras. Tú lo querías, y él te quería presentar a sus amigos. – Se acercó a ella, paso a paso. – Lo siento porque tuvieras que sufrir. Pero te equivocas. Los humanos no son malos. Porque existe el amor. – Jane se plantó ante ella. Firme, desafiante, sintiendo el olor acre de la guerra y del sufrimiento a su alrededor. – Daniel te quería. Te dio nueva vida. Esa es la diferencia. – Podía ver claramente en sus ojos. El sufrimiento, la rabia, el rencor… Era lo mismo que había visto en los ojos de Once. – Yo escogí a mis amigos. Tú escogiste a tus enemigos.

Y, sin previo aviso, la derribó de un último cabezazo. María cayó. Cayó colina abajo, alejándose de Jane, como si un único instante se alargase durante una eternidad. Cayó, llevándose la oscuridad como si de una cortina se tratase. Y María cayó al suelo, en medio de la soleada calle de Hawkins. Rodeada de coches accidentados, de los restos de una batalla. Jane recobró el aliento. Había acabado, se dijo, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz. Sabía que había acabado. María trató de arrastrarse, abrazarse al cadáver de Daniel entre lágrimas.

\- ¿Lo has pasado bien? – Dijo el hombre, sobresaltando a Jane, que se puso en guardia. Traje negro de corbata, rostro sonriente y sombrero de fieltro. – Después de todo lo que has hecho, espero que hayas podido disfrutar un poco de estas vacaciones tuyas.  
Alarmada, Jane se preparó para librarse de él, pero mientras el hombre subía a la silla a María, una mano sorprendió a Jane en su hombro. Era Jim, que, aunque herido, había conseguido llegar hasta ella. Jane pasó un brazo del jefe de policía por su hombro, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie. - ¿Quién diablos es usted?  
\- Cierto. – El hombre había colocado en la silla a María, que seguía con la mirada fija en Daniel, y se volvió hacia ellos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Mi nombre es John Smith. Programa de Protección de testigos. – Mostró una placa demasiado rápido como para que vieran detalles, y ladeó la cabeza. – Es un placer conocerle al fin, jefe Hopper… Un amigo mutuo me ha hablado mucho de usted, y he de admitir que me parece que somos iguales.  
\- ¿Iguales? – Jim se mostró escéptico.  
\- Ambos tenemos a nuestro cargo a gente extraordinaria. – Replicó el hombre de traje, pasando la mano por la cabeza de María, que no respondió. – Víctimas de este cruel monstruo de mil cabezas que es el Sistema de este país. ¿Es usted consciente que la Operación Paperclip…? – Se detuvo, como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta, y luego se echó a reír. – No, no importa. Ya la conoce a ella. Sabe de lo que es capaz este sistema, que prioriza beneficio y rendimientos por encima de vidas humanas. – Miró a Jane. – Algunos, como la señorita Hopper, tienen el privilegio de poder olvidar. Otros, por desgracia, son despojados de su pasado, presente y futuro. De sus piernas. De su humanidad. Lo único que les queda, aparte de un número en la muñeca, es su determinación. Daniel nos ofreció sus experiencias, su testimonio, a cambio de un futuro para su hermana. – Suspiró, mirando el cadáver del joven. – Y ahora, todos esos momentos se perderán en el tiempo, como lágrimas en la lluvia. – "John Smith" volvió a erguirse, mirándolos directamente. – Es hora de irse.

Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la primera bocacalle, y antes de girar, se volvió una última vez, bajándose las gafas de sol. – Por cierto… Menuda tormenta solar más potente, ¿Verdad? Ha armado una buena interfiriendo con todos los aparatos eléctricos. – Señaló alrededor. – Los coches, las cámaras de seguridad… ¡Incluso los cerebros humanos! Qué suerte que esta epidemia de desmayos no haya provocado más víctimas. ¡Auf Wiedersehen! – Y, diciendo eso, desapareció junto a la pequeña en silla de ruedas por una calle lateral.  
Jim fue el primero en salir del asombro, y en seguirlos, pero cuando llegó a la bocacalle que habían tomado unos instantes atrás, se dio cuenta de que habían desaparecido. - ¿Sabes, peque? – Suspiró, apoyándose en la pared aguantando una mueca de dolor. – Creo que nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones.

Y a veces, eso es verdad. A veces, una se descubre deseando la monotonía. A veces, una se descubre apreciando la tranquilidad del verano, mientras la ambulancia recorre el pueblo. A veces, en vez de los paramédicos, una lo único que siente es la mano de Jim apretando la suya. A veces, Jane deseaba que nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Porque, las otras veces, en su cabeza sólo se repetía la última imagen que su retina había captado de María. Una imagen en la que, lejos de aparecer derrotada, la pequeña latina le dedicaba una mirada de ojos negros y sonrisa malévola. Una mirada que telegrafiaba claramente una frase.

_Show must go on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el último capítulo! Tengo intención de escribir un epílogo en cuanto pueda, pero éste es el último con desarrollo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo y que me dejéis comentarios, que toda reacción es bienvenida!


	18. Epílogo

El sol caía sobre el mar, diseminando su luz dorada en un baño de oro a toda la superficie de las aguas, iluminando la arena, la atmósfera entera con aquel hermoso halo de lo efímero. Las aguas, tranquilas, llegaban rítmicamente a la arena, retractándose después como si no se atrevieran a ir más allá. Y allí, en el borde, estaba él. Podía ver su figura recortada contra el sol poniente, su cabello rizado agitarse a merced de la suave brisa, notar su figura moverse al ritmo de sus tranquilas respiraciones… - Mike. – Lo llamó, acercándose. – Mike. – Alargó el brazo hacia él, sintiendo el deseo de compartir aquella bella estampa. – Mike…

Y entonces, Mike se volvió. - ¿Lo ves, Ce? Cuando baja el sol se ve como si el mar fuera dorado… ¿Te gusta? – La tomó de la mano. - ¡Creo que aún podemos meternos un rato antes de volvernos al hotel!  
Jane sonrió, sintiendo que por fin todo estaba donde debía estar. El calor se sentía muy diferente comiendo un helado al lado de Mike, y el mar… El mar era tan grande, como una pradera inmensa y azul, o dorada en los atardeceres como aquel. Los sucesos de Hawkins habían quedado atrás en el largo viaje, y, ahora Jane había descubierto lo que eran, de verdad, unas buenas vacaciones.  
Más allá, bajo una sombrilla y con unas gafas de sol que reflejaban, Jim la vigilaba mientras disfrutaba de una buena cerveza y un cigarrillo, y cuando Jane fue para quitarse la camiseta antes de meterse al mar una última vez, esbozó una sonrisa. – No te metas mucho rato, ¿De acuerdo? – Ella asintió enérgicamente, sonriendo. - ¡Y, recuerda! – Continuó, mientras ella ya se alejaba. - ¡Si se te llena el bañador de arena, recuerda lo que te dije! ¡Eso es que son unas verdaderas vacaciones!  
Al menos, eso es lo que le había dicho su padre cuando lo llevó, pensó mientras la veía irse corriendo para un último chapuzón del día junto a Mike. Sonrió, viéndola disfrutar como una niña, como la niña que era, y se permitió él también el lujo de estirarse un rato más. Se permitió el lujo de no fijarse en el sol poniente, ni en el agujero que tenía en el centro, observable con sus gafas de sol. Trató de no fijarse en aquella extraña ocurrencia, ni en el hecho de que no recordase despertar tras la última pesadilla. Trató de no fijarse en los hombres de negro que creía ver por el rabilo del ojo pero que nunca estaban ahí. Y Jim se estiró, tratando de ignorar aquella melodía que zumbaba en su oído, procedente de ninguna parte, y que comenzaba así.

_Is this the real life…?  
_ _Is this just fantasy…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y así acaba la historia! Espero que os haya gustado y os haya hecho sentir como a mí, en una especie de Stranger Things 2,5 (?) No suelo escribir fanfiction pero esto ha sido agradable.  
> Mis agradecimientos a Rioco que fue la que dio el concepto y me ha ido corrigiendo los capítulos según salían ^^ Si tuviera usuario en AO3, la pondría de coautora xD


End file.
